


Tony's new life

by Sitting_Ducki



Series: TNL [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 90,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: Tony meets Shannon, Kelly and Gibbs at Camp Pendleton when he is their foster son at age 11. Abused and then abandoned by his father Tony must learn to trust the Gibbs' and let them become his family.





	1. Chapter 1

When Mrs. Briggs met up with Tony at the hospital, he knew she was taking him to another foster home. It wasn't his first and Tony was sure that it wouldn't be his last but he could only hope for the best. Joyce Briggs had plenty of cases and problems but there was something about Tony she couldn't place a finger on but still she tried to be cheerful.

“Hey Tony, I hear you're ready for release today. Has the doctor come by yet?”

“No, the nurse came by to take out the IV and everything and said the doctor would talk to you when you got here. What's going to happen now?”

“Well it's the same thing. I have a new foster home with you with the Gibbs family. They live at Camp Pendleton its a military base so it's different but I think you'll fit in.” Tony rolls his eyes as he gets his change of clothes but doesn't say anything as Mrs. Briggs signs him out of the hospital. “Do you want to know anything about them?”

“I guess, not that it matters.” Mrs. Briggs looks at him and Tony doesn't look at her.

“I know you're not happy about this Tony but you can't go back home. Your father is … if he would stop his drinking and allowing your step mothers to abuse you his house would be safe for you to live there. He doesn't even stop when you're home between boarding school and summer camps.”

“I don't care Mrs. Briggs. They're all the same. Some home, strangers, bunch of stupid rules, no one caring a thing about me unless he's going to visit, you're going to visit and once in a while someone 'cares' enough to pretend to want to adopt me. It's all a joke, he still gets his way and I still get stuck coming and going to wherever he wishes.”

“This time it's different.”

“How? Like Mike and Lorrie Johnson who suddenly decided that they wanted their own baby despite starting the adoption process and keeping all the stuff they bought me. Stuff the state paid for. Or what about the Blakes? That was a good family, even had grandparents for good measure but they decided I was too much trouble because the state wouldn't pay them when I was adopted.”

“Those people were different. Jethro and Shannon they're not your typical foster family and they aren't looking to adopt an older male child so there aren't any false pretenses. They just want to help kids out and you can stay there while we work to severe your father's rights to you.”

“Why? Then where would I go? No one else wants me? The Gibbs' don't want a boy, my father may not be the best parent but he does want me.”

“He can't keep allowing people to hurt you Tony. That's not good nor is it healthy for you. Jethro is a Marine and his wife works at the school while their daughter Kelly's in kindergarten. She takes time off when there's a younger child they foster but they also have friends there who help.”

“Are they like Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes?” The Wilkes were an older former army drill instructors who lived on a farm and fostered kids for free help. The money they got to foster went to the farm and the kids worked for room and board. Tony not used to hard farm work was injured quickly and they were exposed. “They were military and they only wanted to foster kids for work.”

“No they are nothing like the Wilkes. I've known Jethro and Shannon since before you came into the system because they tried fostering before they had their daughter Kelly. She's 5 and turns 6 a week before your birthday.”

“So … what will I do there then? If they don't want to adopt, they don't have a farm for me to work on or ...”

“Just be a kid. If your father cleans up his act and gets custody of you it won't be until at least the summer so you have 8 or 9 months to be a kid. I think you'll be fine there and they're exactly what you need.” Tony didn't believe her but Mrs. Briggs thought he would fit in perfect with the Gibbs' even though what she said about them not wanting to adopt an older male child was true. When she pulled up to their home Tony was surprised by the size. “Are you ready to meet them?”

“I guess,” Mrs. Briggs looks at him.

“Just be yourself. Be polite, remember your manners and let them be nice to you.” Tony nods and he grabs the bag Mrs. Briggs brought him from home. He kept a bag packed at all times so things wouldn't be forgotten or he wouldn't be sent off without clothes in case he was sent to foster care like he was with the Johnson's.

“Joyce, you're early. Come in, Jethro and Kelly ran to the canteen but they'll be back soon. Hi you must be Tony. My name is Shannon.” Tony can't help but look around the small house until Mrs. Briggs nudges him.

“Hi Ma'am.”

“Just call me Shannon, I'm too young to be called Ma'am. Come sit down, I hope you feel welcome here.” Tony doesn't know what to say and while Mrs. Briggs is giving Shannon his information the front door opens.

'

“Mommy, we found the cookies.” A little girl who was tiny but full of energy ran to Shannon climbing into her lap. “Hi,”

“Hi,” The man who looked like the little girl a bit enters. 

“Hi Joyce, this must be Tony. I'm Jethro Gibbs but you can just call me Gibbs.”

“Hi sir,” The little girl giggles and Mrs. Briggs smiles,

“It's okay to call them Shannon and Gibbs. They're not so formal Tony.” Gibbs nods,

“It's okay I'm sure he'll get used to us. This little bundle of energy is our daughter Kelly though. We took a walk because she was ready to bounce off the walls.” Later after Mrs. Briggs left Kelly took Tony up to the room he would use.

“This is your room but there's only one bathroom so we have to share. There's a cup for water, your bathroom stuff and room in the closet for your stuff.” Tony unpacked his bag that just had three pairs of jeans, three shirts and some socks. The room was small and neat with an arm chair, twin size bed, desk and the dresser had a TV/VCR combo on it. There was a basket on the desk with various items like a toothbrush, comb, hair brush, elastic bands for hair that confused Tony and made Kelly giggle when he put them on his head. 

“Is that where they go?” Kelly's giggles brought Gibbs upstairs.

“They're for girls silly. Mommy always keeps extras in there.” Tony quickly puts them back when he sees Gibbs.

“We usually get girl foster kids so we assumed it was Tony with an I. It doesn't matter but that's why that is aimed towards girls.”

“It's okay … I don't have to use it.” Gibbs disappears and returns with another one. 

“If you give me that one, this one is for boys.” The new one had a comb, hair gel, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste along with other small things. “Tomorrow after breakfast we'll do some shopping and get you some clothes and things to cater to your needs. That's just to get you started since most foster kids don't come with that much.”

“Thank you and it's fine.” Gibbs showed him where to find towels, where to put his bathroom stuff and then they sat down to go over the rules. 

“Bedtime is 9 o clock but if you're in bed watching TV or reading you can stay up until 10 or 1030 as long as you get up in time for school in the morning. We'll get you enrolled at school Monday and it starts at 8 and Shannon has breakfast ready by 730. You can go anywhere on base as long as it doesn't say private or restricted area. We'll get you a badge tomorrow so if you happen to go off base or are by yourself they know you belong here. Homework's to be finished before you go anywhere after school and if you need help just ask.”

“What about chores?”

“Well keep your room clean, help Shannon set and clear the table or anything else she might ask and that should work for now. Kelly keeps her own room clean and does the same thing.” Later during dinner Kelly could only talk about Halloween that was coming up in two weeks.

“Mommy's making me a fairy princess costume and it's so pretty. Daddy says we can go trick or treating at the mall too.” Gibbs smiles,

“Next weekend they're going to hold a trunk or treat at the main field. Everyone either pulls up their car and hands out candy and stuff from the trunks or tables set up. Since everyone knows everyone else the kids are free to walk through by themselves.”

“It sounds like fun.” Tony never really did Halloween since he never got to keep the candy and his father always thought it was a holiday for begging. Gibbs looks at him and Tony can tell he's thinking about something.

“Do you like to dress up or are you too old for that?”

“My father doesn't like Halloween so I never did it. He said …” He looks at Kelly who was interested in what he was saying. “He said it was too much candy for me.”

“Yeah that's why some of the parents give out other stuff here. You don't have to dress up though a lot of the older kids don't. You don't have to participate if you don't want to either but the kids have fun.” They talk about meeting up with Shannon's friend and her son the next day to do some shopping and go to yard sales. “We don't shop at the mall or the big retail stores because the thrift stores around here carry pretty good clothes. They also have books, movies and stuff like that a lot cheaper than in the store. We get socks, underwear, shoes things like that new but everything else can be washed and used again.”

“I don't need much.”

“Don't be silly. You can't wear the same clothes every day. If you can't find clothes it's fine but we'll be able to get more this way. At least give it a try, you'll be able to pick out the ones you like so it's not like we're going to make you wear something uncomfortable or you don't like.”

“I can pick them out?” Shannon nods wiping Kelly's hands and face before she takes her plate to the sink.

“We can but you're the one who wants to wear them. Kelly won't even let us pick out her clothes anymore so as long as it's not too small or worn out it's fine. I think you'll be surprised by the selection they carry there. Tammy and Scotty shop there too and Scotty will show what the kids around here wear, he'll be 12 next month so he's a little older than you but I think the two of you are in the same grade.”

“I'm in 5th.”

“See, there you go so is he.” Tony bites his lip and Shannon smiles. “You don't have to be friends if you don't like him but he can at least show you around and tell you what the kids and teachers are like.” Tony was weary because most kids hated 'helping' foster kids and figured that this kid Scotty would be the same way. He wouldn't blame him but he didn't want Scotty to be forced to hang out with him and get mad at him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week at Camp Pendleton passed quickly for Tony who adjusted pretty fast to staying on base. He got to know people by rank and name without too much trouble and started playing basketball with some of the boys after school. Shannon worried because he was still standoffish but Mrs. Briggs warned them Tony didn't open up very easily. When it came time for the trunk or treat though Tony helped pack the baggies of candy to give out with Gibbs while Shannon finished Kelly's costume.

“Are you and Scotty going to get candy tonight?”

“Scotty is he's dressing as a scarecrow but I don't have anything to wear. Shannon said I could help pass out the candy though.”

“Sounds fair enough but you don't need a costume if you decide you want to walk around with Scotty though. Not all of the older kids dress up but it keeps them out of trouble.” Gibbs can see Tony looking at some of the candies and grabs one opening it and popping some in his mouth. “This is the best part of doing the bags we get to sample the candy. Make sure they're not full of poison. Tony laughs.

“Do they really do that?”

“Sometimes if someone hates kids. It rarely happens though but usually it's the houses you don't know you have to be careful with. That's why we do this on base so the kids can have fun without the trouble. Have some, like I said it's the best part.” When Shannon comes down she's carrying a lot of fabric and Gibbs is on the phone.

“Is that Kelly's costume?” Tony couldn't make out the material but it was black and seemed bigger than Kelly.

“No, her costume is pink and white. This is for you.” Tony looks at it and Shannon smiles. “Its a cape so you can dress like a vampire. I saw you looking at the costumes but they were flimsy and would tear easily. This I used an old sheet and I had the pattern I just made it longer. Kelly was a magician last year so she had a cape. I just don't know how long to make it so I brought it down to measure it.” Tony felt weird standing on a stool but Shannon had made a cool cape that almost reached the floor. “There you go, long enough you can wear anything under it but not long enough to trip over it.”

“Thanks Shannon, I like it.” Gibbs hangs up the phone.

“I have to go to the store. That was Phelps warning the families that City Center kids are coming so we make sure to have extra candy. The sponsors for the program backed out this morning so they don't have anything.”

“Okay, we'll make due.”

“Did you want to come with me Tony? I have to go to the grocery store as well.”

“Sure,” Tony figured he wanted help with the groceries. “What's City Center?”

“It's a program for under privileged kids. Some are foster kids or they're just kids in need. We donate time, baked goods when they're having things or whatever. They're usually good kids but when sponsors fall through we try and help.”

“That's nice.” Gibbs grabs the groceries while Tony looks around. He spots cookies he likes and other things but knows better than to grab any or ask for them.

“Do you remember the snack rule?”

“Um … only get snacks from the top shelf of the fridge and in the one cabinet?” There was something else Tony didn't understand about the snacks.

“What about your own snacks?”

“I don't have any.” Gibbs figures he wasn't used to it.

“We will get you three snacks a week for yourself. You have a place in the kitchen for the snacks and we don't touch them and neither will Kelly. Just like she has her spot and so do Shannon and I. If you run out before the weeks up then the snacks you mentioned are what's left to enjoy. Kelly keeps fruit snacks and puddings in hers but you can get whatever you like to snack on.”

“Can I get cookies?”

“Sure,” Tony grabs cookies but figures the candy and stuff from that night would hold him out for a few days. “Is that all you want?”

“I figure the candy and stuff tonight will probably also hold me for a while.” Gibbs laughs,

“Yeah likely. They have everything from candies to cupcakes. Kelly loves those days and she didn't get anything either but since you said you don't eat candy ...”

“My dad says it's just an excuse to beg for candy. I eat it he just never let me trick or treat. Said we can't go around begging for candy. I actually probably eat too much of it.” Gibbs smiles,

“You wouldn't be a kid if you didn't.” At the house Mrs. Briggs was there. “Joyce, is everything okay? We weren't expecting a visit from you I forgot about were we?”

“No, just a surprise visit actually. Tony usually has a hard time adjusting to new homes and I usually get a call within the first few days. My boss thought I should make a surprise visit and make sure Kelly hasn't tied him up in the closet.” Kelly giggles. “Just kidding, I did want to see how things were going. Shannon was telling me about the truck or treat and I was reminding her that we're holding the Halloween party for the foster kids on Wednesday. You don't have to attend but it's going to happen either way.” Gibbs smiles,

“Sounds good to me. Tony why don't you show Joyce your room and you two can talk.” Tony led the way upstairs though he was sure she knew where things were.

“Here's my room. You can come in if you like.” Mrs. Briggs looks in the closet and in the drawers before reading the book and movie titles on the shelf by the armchair. 

“This is a nice set up Tony. Did you pick out the books and movies?”

“Yeah, Shannon said the money you gave them was enough to cover them. She made me a cape to wear as part of a costume tonight too. I think I'm going to be a vampire.” Mrs. Briggs feels his forehead and then checks his pulse. “What's wrong?”

“You never participate in Halloween. You won't even when you go to our Halloween parties.”

“No one really makes an effort. They didn't get me a costume but Shannon made one that would last better and is longer than the store bought ones. They let me pick out treats to keep here too.”

“That's good and I'm glad you're fitting in. Are you making friends?”

“Not really but I hang out with a guy named Scotty. He's okay and it's weird but I guess he could be a friend. We're going to walk around with Kelly tonight.”

“That's good and that's how you make friends. Are there any problems here? Shannon says you're getting along great with people and you are very polite.”

“No, I'm fine. It's actually fun here because there's always a lot to do and as long as I do my homework first I can go play until dinner time.”

“That sounds good and I knew you would like it here.” 

“What's going on with my dad? Has he asked about seeing me?”

“No, he hasn't responded to the court summons for what happened. He has 30 days to respond and if he doesn't then by Christmas he'll lose his rights to you.”

“What if he doesn't? Where will I go?” Mrs. Briggs sighs.

“Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You'll stay in the system and probably into a group home until you age out.” Tony flops down on his bed. “I know it's not ideal Tony but we'll figure it out.” They hadn't seen Shannon in the hall until she spoke up.

“Joyce I hope you can stay for dinner. We're eating early because the trunk or treat starts at 5 this year so I want the kids to eat before they get their hands on the candy.”

“Sure I might even stay to help out.” Later while Tony, Scotty and Kelly were walking around Mrs. Briggs talks to Gibbs and Shannon.

“Does his father legitimately not want him?”

“It's starting to look that way. Every time he gets a new wife and things go south she usually takes it out on Tony. They try to blame him but it'll be when they can prove Anthony was elsewhere. He will do a lot for a woman but he won't take the blame for them. Anthony DiNozzo and his first wife Regina adopted Tony at birth. Some stuff happened and she walked out on them. He soon remarried and Tony became attached to that wife Liz. When she left that's when the abuse and neglect started.”

“Anthony DiNozzo … from New York?” Mrs. Briggs and Gibbs look at her.

“Yes, do you know him?” Shannon nods scanning the crowds for Tony and Kelly. “Is that going to be a problem? If you're in touch ...”

“I haven't seen him in 12 years. Wow … they adopted Tony?”

“Yeah why?” Shannon shrugs,

“Looking at Tony reminds me of him actually. I hadn't paid attention to the last name because I knew a few people with that name and being all the way over here I didn't put the two together.”

“Is that going to be a problem?” Shannon shakes her head. 

“No, of course not. I'm just surprised that's all. I always thought he wanted kids but what can you do.” Mrs. Briggs nods watching Tony laughing with Scotty.

“If and when his rights are severed Tony will be moved into a group home setting so this won't last until the summer after all. I had hoped his father would come around but he'd rather be interested in keeping his wives happy then the son he wanted this time around.”

“Could we keep him until the summer? I mean it's not much but at least that way he's not switching schools mid year or anything.”

“We can certainly do that if you want. I mean you are foster parents but since you were looking for a little girl to adopt I would assume you would want to move on.” Gibbs watches Tony who didn't see them watching him.

“There's something about him though. Maybe we were looking in the wrong direction. Kelly gets jealous of the little girls who come but ...” Mrs. Briggs always thought Tony would be a good match with the Gibbs' but fate was never in their favor.

“Think about it. We don't even know if Anthony will lose his rights. It's likely but he's pulled through before.” When the trunk or treat was over Tony and Kelly both had big bags of candy. After sorting through them for their favorites and which ones Shannon and Gibbs liked Shannon put the rest away.

“What do you do with the rest of the candy?”

“We send it out in care packages to troops or donate it to the food bank. Depends on how much we have. Food banks rarely get treats like this so they appreciate the effort.” Tony smiles,

“That's nice and a good idea.”

“Do you mind donating your candy? We're going to wait until the Halloween party and then Halloween of course to send it.”

“If I can get the ones I like out I don't mind.”

“Of course you can. That's what Kelly does and it usually lasts her about two weeks.” Shannon couldn't get Tony's dad out of her mind and thought about how she might've dodged a bullet with him. Gibbs knew her connection to Anthony DiNozzo Senior and hoped that it wouldn't influence her thoughts with keeping Tony or sending him away but Shannon had already started to care for Tony more than normal for a foster parent and couldn't explain why.


	3. Chapter 3

By Thanksgiving Anthony changed his mind about terminating his rights to Tony after finding out he wouldn't be in the system that someone actually wanted him. He went to court to get visitation and to try and keep control of things though it was limited what he could do. A few days before Christmas break started Shannon went with Tony to the canteen where visits took place to talk to Anthony about them leaving when things went south.

“Mr. DiNozzo I just wanted to remind you that we're leaving early Saturday morning and we'll be gone for two weeks. Mrs. Briggs will let you know when we'll be back so you can return for your visits.”

“Where you go doesn't concern me. I have nothing to do with that.” Anthony clearly remembers Shannon though Tony didn't know how they knew each other and wasn't going to ask. “I'm here to see Junior, not to ask about your life.”

“Tony's going with us so he's not going to be here. You asked to have him here over Thanksgiving so our families came here and the judge said we could take him for Christmas break for two weeks.”

“Like hell they did. Junior's not going anywhere unless it's home with me. I don't give you permission to take him anywhere.”

“That's not up to you to decide Mr. DiNozzo. The court gave us permission when you decided you had to have Thanksgiving.”

“We'll see about that. I'm going to the court to stop you from taking him anywhere. Junior's not even supposed to leave the base and I found out you're teaching him to disobey me.”

“What he does and where he goes is none of your concern but if you go to the courts we'll have to see about cutting back the visits. We're already scheduling everything around your visits and they are aware each time you don't show up to visit.” Anthony just glares at Shannon and Tony can tell he's been drinking.

“Get out of here. You can't do anything but what we tell you. I'm his dad and I'm the one in charge. Junior, tell them you don't want to go. It's simple and if they try and force it the courts will let you come home.” Tony doesn't say anything becausealmost anything he said would surely get him into trouble. “See, this is what the system does to my son? I'll teach you about disobeying me when I get you home tomorrow. I'm not going to put up with this Junior.”

“Tony's not going anywhere with you and we are leaving on Saturday. I'll see you in an hour Tony.” Shannon turns to leave when she hears a smack and she turns to see Tony on the floor holding his face.

“I told you to never cross me Junior. You better tell the judge how this family is corrupting you or I will make you regret it.” Some of the men came running as Shannon rushes to Tony. “Get up Junior and tell them you're fine.”

“Mr. DiNozzo, it's time you leave.”

“I did nothing wrong. Junior fell and he's being dramatic because she's teaching him not to listen to his parents.”

“I taught him no such thing and you hit him. I heard you.”

“You are nothing but a home wrecker. Junior I'm telling you now tell them you fell or when I get you home you will have a lot worse consequences.” Tony doesn't say anything and Anthony lunges for him.

“Okay, that's it. You're banned from the base until you go to court. Shannon, you can take Tony to be checked out and to call his worker. Tell her this place is taped for the safety of everyone and we'll get her a copy of the tapes.”

“Thank you,”

“You can't keep me from my son. He's coming home with me.”

“No, you assaulted someone on a military base so you're not allowed on here until you're cleared by the courts.”

“He's my son and I can do what I want.”

“Tell the judge that I'm sure it'll go over well.” That night after the kids were in bed Shannon tells Gibbs what happened. Gibbs had seen the black eye but Tony wouldn't talk about it. 

“He doesn't even care about what happens to Tony. He just wants to hurt him. He came drunk and expected to get his way.”

“Joyce will see to it that he's not allowed around Tony. I have to give her faith that she'll stick to her word.” Shannon nods and Gibbs sits with her. “Shan, I know we talked about adoption many times but … I changed my mind.”

“What do you mean? Why are we fostering if you don't want to adopt? We can't give up on Tony … he'll end up with Anthony and I just can't ...” Gibbs hugs her.

“I changed my mind on adopting a little girl. We already have a little girl and I was thinking she needs a big brother more than a little sister. Kelly never adjusted to having little girls here but she already adores Tony and he's going to need someone in the long run.” Shannon smiles,

“I like the way you think and I was thinking the same thing. He's not what we were expecting but neither was this life.” They talk about how to talk to Tony about it when Mrs. Briggs got there. “Hi Joyce, is everything okay? We weren't expecting you tonight.”

“Is Tony here?”

“Yeah, he's upstairs in bed. Is everything okay?”

“Can you call him downstairs please? It's important.” Gibbs went upstairs to find Tony reading in bed.

“Tony, Mrs. Briggs is here and she would like to see you.”

“Why?”

“I'm not sure, she just says it's important.” Tony didn't like the sound of that but goes downstairs.

“There you are Tony.” Mrs. Briggs hugs him and they're still confused. “Anthony DiNozzo was in a serious car accident an hour ago. He survived but he's swearing you're in the car with him. They're searching the lake by where he crashed for your body.”

“They kicked him off base after he attacked Tony. There's no way they would've let him leave with Tony.”

“He's been known to bribe the families and get Tony back blaming the families. If Tony went willingly with him there wasn't much we could do.”

“I don't want to go with him. He still doesn't want me and he makes it clear. He got mad today because he said that I couldn't go with Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly to visit Gibbs' dad for Christmas. He hates celebrating holidays and just wants to make sure I don't celebrate them either.”

“I know Tony but because of the drunk driving and the claims you were in the crash along with what happened here today it's his final straw. There's not going to be another chance for him and the judge won't give him more.” Tony didn't know whether to be relieved or scared.

“So what's going to happen now?”

“We'll go to the court probably next week at the earliest to terminate his rights and then start the process to get you a ward of the state. It most likely means from here next week you'll go into a group home.” Tony's stomach falls and Gibbs looks at Shannon.

“We want to become Tony's guardians.” This shocks Tony and Mrs. Briggs. “He's become a member of our family already and we want to get full custody of him.”

“Are you sure? Do you know what that means?” Shannon hugs Tony who relaxed.

“He'll have a stable home, he's have loving parents, a little sister who adores him. Our parents love him already and support us.”

“I meant as far as fostering other kids would go. It would limit who you could take in.” Gibbs smiles,

“We know and if we adopted anyone else it would be the same thing. If it's an emergency placement they can either bunk with Tony or Kelly or if it's a baby with us. We take more emergency placements then we do regular kids.” Mrs. Briggs nods,

“I can file the paperwork tomorrow to see about getting it done by the court case next week. If Anthony signs the paperwork allowing you to become his guardians it would look better for him so he might do it.” Shannon looks at Tony who was stunned.

“What do you think Tony? Would you like to stay with us?”

“What would that mean exactly? You would keep me but not adopt me?”

“Eventually we will adopt you but for now yes we would keep you. That's so you can stay with us and out of the system. Unless you would like to stay in the system but we would eventually like to adopt you.”

“I thought you wanted to adopt a little girl.”

“We did but none of the girls who came here were a fit and you are. Mrs. Briggs told us you were different and we should give you a try and she was right.” Mrs. Briggs nods,

“Something told me you would fit in here Tony. Remember I told you that?” Tony nods slowly.

“Yeah and I think I would like to stay here with you.” Gibbs smiles,

“We would like that and the best part if we get to be your guardians if we leave you get to come with us. We don't have to leave you behind no matter where we go.” This got a grin from Tony. “Go get your shoes on, I have to run to the store so you can come with me.” Tony ran upstairs and Mrs. Briggs watches him.

“The judge knows you want custody of him. It was just a matter of Anthony screwing up again. He was on his last chance and he still couldn't stay out of trouble. You'll have no problem becoming his guardian but like I said it'll go better for Anthony if he willingly gives you custody. Next week is just a formality.”

“We're glad and he's a good fit with us.” Mrs. Briggs leaves and Tony goes with Gibbs to the store. Since they were staying a few extra days they needed more groceries and Tony liked taking side trips with just Gibbs or Shannon. They figured he didn't get the attention from Anthony and even just listening to him seemed to make Tony. Gibbs hadn't met Anthony but he had plenty of things he wanted to tell him if he got the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

That weekend Jackson Gibbs and Joann and Mac Fielding were also in California to spend Christmas with everyone and Tony was worried they came out there for nothing. He was sure Anthony would find a way to make it so he couldn't stay with the Gibbs family and was getting anxiety from it. They tried to include Tony in things but the more they pushed the more he pulled away from them.

“Tony, what's wrong? Why are you so worried? You look like you're ready to fall apart.”

“I don't want … if I get used to being here what's going to happen when my father makes me leave? He won't let me stay here even if he loses his rights. He always manages to get his way and I just can't … I have to make sure I'm okay even if I stay just for now.” Shannon hugs Tony wishing he would believe they wanted him. “I know he has lawyers who will fight for him to get his way.”

“So we have one of the best lawyers we can get and we're going to fight right back for you. Jethro and I wouldn't make a promise we couldn't keep to you or Kelly and this is one we plan to keep.”

“How? The lawyers he has are some of the top attorney's and he's got the money for a long fight.”

“Well there's that but we have a real good deal going with our lawyer. He's going to fight until we win and he won't charge us nearly what Anthony will probably pay his lawyers for. Our lawyer used to work for Anthony's dad.” Tony was surprised.

“He did? But how did … where … how do you know that?” Shannon chuckles,

“Let's go finish shopping and we can talk about it.” They leave with Jackson giving Tony money to do some shopping on his own. “Do you remember my dad?”

“Yes … he's staying in my … the guest room. My memory isn't that short.” Shannon chuckles,

“My dad's a lawyer and one of the best lawyers. He's ready to retire soon but he's determined to fight with us for custody. He wants a million grand kids but will be happy with you and Kelly but he wants to make sure that you stay. They're not even going back to Arlington until we get custody of you and we put in to adopt you.”

“Really? But he doesn't know me.”

“He liked you from the start and after Christmas if they're still here they're getting a hotel room for a few days. You won't be stuck on the couch until things are sorted out. Both mom and dad like you and were thrilled when I told them we wanted to adopt you. They always offered their help and dad doesn't have any cases right now he has to get to. He's almost ready to retire so he isn't taking on any new cases because some can drag on forever.”

“So they want you and Gibbs to adopt me?”

“Yes and if they didn't it wouldn't matter they don't make the decisions in our family. I'm not able to have kids after Kelly so we wanted to adopt. Find a little girl who needed a family and give Kelly the sister she wanted.”

“I'm not little or a girl though.”

“Kelly doesn't want a little sister after all. She likes being spoiled as the only girl. My mom likes taking her shopping for girls stuff, they do tea parties and other fun things like that. We tried it once with a foster child and it was a disaster.”

“Mrs. Briggs told me that your house was temporary because you wanted to adopt a girl.”

“We were going to work on it but she told us about you. She thought you could use a stable home and fostering girls weren't working out so we agreed to try it. You're not like the other kids. You don't need to constantly see us, you aren't scared of everything that happens, you're making friends and like school. We had one for two weeks who woke up screaming every night and wouldn't let us comfort her. She didn't even speak English and it was only supposed to be one night.”

“That would get old … fast.” Shannon chuckles as they look at board games.

“Yeah it did but you fit in with us. We can't really explain it but its like you were meant to be with us.”

“Yeah … I feel different with you guys but it's hard sometimes. Other families have said they wanted to keep me or adopt me. Then he comes along and suddenly they change their minds and I'm back with him. Now everyone's here and what if it happens again.”

“All that will happen is you either stay with us or go into the system. He's not going to get you back but we think he might try to keep us from trying to adopt you.” This makes Tony curious so he asks.

“Why? How do you know that your dad used to work for his dad?”

“I knew him when I was a teenager. When he was married but I didn't know it at the time. He was just this older guy who paid me attention and made me feel good about myself. He left me for his wife and I guess they adopted you and I didn't see him again until he came for visits with you.”

“Do you hate him?”

“No, we shouldn't have been together. I was the other woman and I don't know what happened to his wife but that's what we're worried about. Mrs. Briggs says he can't get you back but since we weren't on friendly terms Jethro and I are worried he'll try to keep us from getting you.” Tony thinks about it.

“Do you really want to adopt me? I mean that's different then just keeping me and ...”

“We wouldn't say it if we didn't mean it. We haven't used any money from the state because by the time we got the first check we were already thinking about keeping you. We can handle things without help or without anything but my dad's awesome lawyer skills. Would you rather not be adopted and just be a member of the family or …?”

“No, I like being a part of the family. I haven't felt like a member since Mama … uh Liz and Anthony were married. She was my first step mom and I wonder what ever happened to her. My first mom left us and said she wasn't my mom anymore.”

“How old were you?”

“Four, we … they had another baby Jason who died in a car crash. After he died things just fell apart and I don't think either of them wanted me but Anthony got stuck with me. She said she wasn't my mom, she didn't love me and left.” Shannon was stunned by this. “That's why I don't trust anyone or get close to them. Every other home that has made the promise has hurt me and ...” Shannon shakes her head.

“Tony, we would not do that. We could never do something like that to you or any other child. We're going to fight to keep you and like I said dad is a good lawyer and he'll fight until we get you.” Tony nods taking a drink of his soda.

“I know,” Shannon was confused. “You're different then the others even different from Mama and she's the only other one I really got close to. I feel like I know you better and can trust you … I never told the other foster families about Regina or even Mama. The current step mother was always the one talked about and the foster homes started after Mama left.”

“I'm glad you trust me and I understand why you wouldn't. I think I wouldn't either.”

“I didn't know your dad was a lawyer but I know Anthony can afford a long fight. I didn't want to go through all of that for no reason either.” Shannon smiles,

“He's offered to help us from the start. I think he's more excited about getting a grandson than mom was about getting a granddaughter.” That made Tony feel good.

“What about Jackson? How does he feel about it?”

“He's excited too. He can't wait until February when they take their annual camping trip whenever Jethro's not deployed. They try to go every February or if he's deployed they go when he gets back. They invite me and Kelly along but it's not as much fun for us. Have you ever camped?” Tony nods,

“Mama … sorry Liz and Anthony liked to camp so we went often.”

“This Liz must be special if you still think of her as Mama. It's okay to call her that, it means you still love her.” Tony nods taking a deep breath. “Maybe when you're older you can look for her and let her know you're okay. I would want to know if my child even if it was a step child was okay.”

“Do you have another child?” Shannon looks at him and Tony laughs. “Through Gibbs … a step child.”

“No, we … were both young and no he doesn't have another child.” Tony finished his fries thinking there was something more. “I did have another child though.”

“Where …?”

“He died when he was born. I had a hard labor and I passed out before he was born. They wouldn't tell me much just that he didn't make it. That's when I went to Stillwater … my aunt lived there and that's when I met Jethro.” Tony thinks about this.

“That's why you didn't want to adopt a boy? Bring back memories of him?”

“No, we always planned on having more kids after Kelly but I couldn't. She thought boys were icky and wanted a sister. Nothing to do with my son … I named him Alexander Anthony DiNozzo.” Tony stares at her.

“He was Anthony's baby?” Shannon nods,

“Yeah, he was but Anthony went back to his wife and I lost the baby anyway. Maybe it was for the best, I wouldn't have found Jethro or had Kelly and we wouldn't be adopting you.” Tony smiles,

“I hope he doesn't put up too much of a fuss over this.”

“Me too.” After they do their shopping and Tony finds Jackson gave him enough money to finish his Christmas shopping. He was glad because he was in a better mood and wanted to actual celebrate that year. When they returned to the base Kelly and Joann were gone but Anthony, his lawyer, Gibbs, Jackson and Mac were in the living room. “What's going on here? Jethro what is he doing here?”

“He came to talk to us about the custody arrangement. We've just been hashing out some details but with your approval and if Tony doesn't mind them we can come to an agreement without going to court.” Shannon went over the papers before handing them to Tony.

“What does this mean monthly contact? I have to go see you each month? That's not letting them adopt me if you want to control things.”

“A phone call or letter will be fine. Just letting me know you're okay, how school's going, if you need anything. I gave Mr. Gibbs your bank information and they'll switch your account to your new name when the adoption goes through so I'll keep depositing money and of course there's money from your trust that goes in there.” Tony looks at the paperwork that also tells about his bank account. “Junior, I want you to be happy and if you can be happy here then I won't try and stop them from keeping you.”

“I will be and I can keep in touch.” Tony didn't think a letter or two would be a bad thing he just didn't want to have to go visit him. They signed the papers and then Anthony hugs Tony.

“It doesn't have to be long, doesn't have to be more than once a month just to let me know you're okay.”

“I can do that.” They leave with promises to ship Tony's things to him and Tony sighs in relief. He hadn't realized how bad he wanted to stay with Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly until that day when him and Shannon talked. To get that peace though Tony was willing to stay in touch and be a nicer person towards Anthony if he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Christmas passed time seemed to move quickly for Tony and the others. Plans were made for Kelly's birthday where Shannon was taking Kelly and two friends for a tea party. They were trying to make plans for Tony's birthday a week later but he had no idea of what he wanted to do. Anthony was keeping his word sending him money and Tony sent him one letter a week just keeping him up on what was going on in his life. The second to the last weekend in February Gibbs was making plans to go to Stillwater.

“Is Grandpa okay? Why are you going?”

“He's fine but we're hoping you'll go with me.” Tony was surprised.

“For what?”

“Well we try to go camping the last weekend in February every year if I'm not deployed. We were hoping that this year you might want to go with us.”

“Really? But isn't that like yours and Grandpa's thing? I mean … father and son type of thing.” While Tony called Shannon mom he couldn't bring himself to call Gibbs dad yet.

“Yes … if you don't want to go you don't have to of course. It was just an idea but it is a father son activity.” Tony doesn't say anything and the next day Shannon brings it up.

“Tony, why don't you want to go camping with the guys? They're disappointed you don't want to go.”

“Gibbs said it's a father and son thing.” Shannon's confused by this. “I'm not a part of that yet. I don't want the to feel I have to go just because I ...”

“They invited you along because you're our son even if it's not official yet and Jackson's grandson. That's being included in the father son thing. They want to include you and trust me Jackson can't wait to do things with you. It's not because they feel they have to invite you they do want you to go.”

“Are you sure? I like camping but ...”

“I'm sure Tony. Jethro is worried you won't ever think of him as your dad since you don't call him dad and now you won't go camping. He won't say anything but he wants to do things with you like that.”

“I was worried they wouldn't like having me there because I'm not ...”

“Blood doesn't always mean family Tony. If you think of me as your mom then it's the same with him.” Tony thinks about this. “Think about it, it's not too late to change your mind.”

“When do I have to let him know by?”

“Thursday night because we'd have to wash your clothes. Jackson bought a ticket for you to fly out there but if you don't want to go they're not going to force you.”

“I want to but … I thought I'd be in the way.” Gibbs was there.

“Where would you be in the way?”

“We were talking about the camping trip next weekend.”

“Well it's a guys trip so Shannon and Kelly don't go but are you changing your mind Tony?”

“Yeah … I didn't want to go if it was just for you and Grandpa but mom says you guys want me to go too.”

“We do and grandpa is looking forward to having you along. We always went when I was growing up and I bet if I'm deployed he'll still take you. No matter what else was going on in the world we always went from the time I was around 4 or 5. Old enough not to play with the camp fire.”

“I would like to go then.”

“I'll call dad later and let him know. We leave Friday morning and come back on Sunday night.” When Gibbs called Jackson was thrilled to have Tony along for the trip and it made Tony excited.

“Hey dad, can I take the duck to show Grandpa? I'm almost done with it.” Jackson gave Tony a wood carving kit for Christmas and Gibbs was showing him how to make a duck.

“Sure, I didn't tell him you were using the kit yet so you can surprise him.”

“Why not?”

“He didn't want you to use it just because he bought it for you. I knew he would be happy to see what you're making on your own to show him. He'll like that you liked the kit and wanted to make something to show him.” Tony worked on it every day and by the last night only had to varnish it. Shannon let him stay up late to finish it up before bed since he wasn't going to school the next day.

“Don't think this will be an every day thing Tony. I can't have you up all night and missing school.”

“I wake up at 6 whatever time I go to bed anyway. Got used to that in boarding school except one of them we had to get up at 5.”

“You wake up at 6? What do you do in the mornings?”

“Play video games with the volume down so I don't wake anyone up. You don't knock for me until after 7 so I didn't want to wake anyone up.”

“I'm up at 6 but I thought I was waking you up for school.”

“No, I wake up on my own and sometimes I can't sleep at night so I'm up late anyway but I read when I can't sleep.”

“Okay, well if you can get yourself up in the morning you can stay up later. I thought I was having to wake you up so I didn't want you staying up. And if you wake up early you can come downstairs. Then I don't mind if you play video games as long as you've eaten, are dressed and ready to go.”

“Cool,”

“Remember though if you have trouble getting up in the morning you'll go back to having a bedtime. No goofing off at night or Kelly will want to stay up and she needs her sleep.”

“Okay mom, thanks.” The next morning Tony, Kelly and Gibbs were up and eating breakfast when Shannon came downstairs.

“Morning Shan, breakfast is on the stove and Gibson said he would take us to the airport. I know you were up doing laundry late so I got Kelly up and ready.”

“Thanks, are you boys ready to go?” Gibbs nods,

“Tony just has to pack his carry-on for the plane and we're all set.” Gibbs got Tony a traveling bag like his to take on the trip so they didn't have to check any luggage and a small backpack to carry other things.

“Do you have everything ready Tony?”

“Yeah I have my camera, we got film yesterday. Dad helped me put the duck in a box and he says we can stop at the shop for magazines at the airport.”

“Really now?” Gibbs nods,

“He wanted something to do on the plane.” Shannon looks at him. “That's your thing so I told him we could stop.” Tony was looking back and forth between them.

“If you don't want me to spend the money ...”

“No, that's not it. I always put together a kit for Kelly when we travel somewhere and I made one for you too. Just things to do and stuff like that.” Shannon gave Tony his that had chewing gum, a puzzle book, the next book in the series he was reading and other odds and ends. “I thought you might like it. They got the book early so I picked it up for you.”

“Thanks mom, yeah I couldn't wait until it came out.” Shannon hugs him and then helps him pack his clothes.

“Now Jackson got your sizes to get you some winter clothes for the trip but you still have jeans you can wear but the rest I don't think you'll need here we hardly get cold.” 

“He told me that last night and he wanted to make sure he got foods I'll eat. I'm not a picky eater.” Shannon chuckles,

“That's true but he wants to make sure you have fun too. It won't be any fun if you don't like what they take to eat.” Tony looks around to make sure Kelly's not around.

“I can always catch something.” They laugh and they soon leave for the airport.

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“Yes, that I can legally carry on a plane I do.” Gibbs laughs holding up the camera Tony got for Christmas from his own bag. “What …?”

“You left it on your bed when you were repacking the stuff your mom got you.”

“Thanks dad, I thought I repacked everything but I wanted that on top next to the duck and I guess I was so careful with the duck I forgot to pack the camera.”

“It's fine, Kelly found it when you were already downstairs.” It didn't take Tony long to fall asleep on the plane only waking up when they were getting ready to land.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Right after we took off and you wanted the window seat to look out.”

“Sorry, I can't usually fall asleep on these things. Then again it's usually taking me to a boarding school or away from people so ...”

“It's fine and you seemed to need it. I did save you the juice and cookie from lunch.” Tony grins eating them and then they notice it's snowing.

“Awww ...”

“What's wrong? We can still camp out.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it's not that bad. If we start to get snowed under then we'll call it quits but we're not that far from town so it's not that bad.” Jackson was waiting for them with winter coats an a warm welcome.

“Welcome to my home Tony. Well close to it but it's freezing so I brought you guys some jackets so you don't freeze on the way to town.”

“Thanks Grandpa.” Tony was excited about camping but it started to snow harder before they were packed up and the sheriff drove over.

“Hey are you guys heading out?”

“Yeah we were thinking about going camping for the weekend. It wasn't supposed to snow like this. Do you know when it's going to let us?”

“We're expecting a storm … I'm headed down to the campground to warn people. I hear they have a homeless camp going on out there and if they're not set up for the weather they'll freeze.”

“Where are you going to send them?”

“Anton is opening up the inn for the weekend just for the campers. They won't be able to stay anywhere else in this weather. You guys are staying right?”

“Yeah if a storms coming. We don't want to get lost in it either.” Tony was disappointed but he knew the snow storms could be bad.

“So now what happens?”

“Now we stay home, call Shannon so she knows what's going on. If it's a big storm it'll probably hit the news and knock the phone lines out. That way she knows you guys made it safe and we're not going out in the snow. Then we stay home and play in the snow all weekend. I should go to town for groceries though and stock up.” Gibbs smiles,

“You two go do that. I'll work on the wood pile and making calls.” Tony and Jackson went to town after checking to see who needed what for the storm. There Tony helped gather everything then Jackson let him pick out things for himself. Tony still felt odd about it but Jackson, Shannon and Gibbs encouraged him to let Jackson and the Fielding's spoil him so he was trying.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Gibbs were stuck in Stillwater for a week but Tony didn't mind as he enjoyed spending time with Gibbs and Jackson. They talked about Tony's childhood and he told them more about his first step mom who he still cared about. He thought he shouldn't but Gibbs assured him it was okay that he loved someone that much and they probably loved him just as much. Tony didn't know her maiden name and Anthony wouldn't give them the information before Tony turned 18. Tony and Jackson went to the store while Gibbs ran to town the first day the storm stopped.

“You run this by yourself?”

“Well I started it with another guy but he moved years ago. Now I do it by myself though I usually hire someone to come help out when I need it. If you want to learn the business whenever you're here you can help out.”

“Okay, sounds like fun.” Jackson laughs,

“You don't have to. Kelly can't wait until she's big enough to reach the register. I would rather you make friends and get to know the kids around town since I want you visiting often.”

“Okay Grandpa and it does sound like fun I just think it also sounds … like a lot of work. I mean keeping the prices and all of that straight.”

“I cheat, I always have a list of the current prices. That way if someone else is helping or I can't remember if I changed the prices they're always there.”

“That does make it easier. I remember a lot of things but I don't know if I could remember all of that.”

“I've had the store since before Jethro was born and I still can't keep them all in my head.” Tony quickly learned how to do things and made friends with some of the kids from town. A second storm hit leaving them stuck inside for a few days so Jackson brought up Tony's upcoming birthday. “What would you like for your birthday? Kelly wants a bike but you haven't mentioned anything.”

“I haven't thought about it. Anthony usually would just get me whatever he thought I needed or would want. He's never asked me so I don't think about it that way.”

“Okay, well think about it. It's no fun giving you something you might not like or want. I'd rather get you something you like.”

“I think I would like a bike. I know it's not ...”

“If you want a bike we can do that. You and Scotty use his don't you?”

“Yeah I ride on the handlebars usually but I know it freaks mom and Tammy out that we're not going to be careful.”

“It's not you we're worried about. Bobby Stryker was careful and riding by himself when he was hit by that car. Others aren't as careful or they don't think they're going to hurt anyone. Bobby's lucky he just walked away with a concussion.”

“Yeah I know and we're careful. Tammy and Mom said we could ride double as long as they don't hear we're doing anything stupid on the bike. Brian said he would give the bike to someone else and I don't want Scotty to lose his bike and he doesn't want to lose it either.” Jackson smiles,

“Well its good that you're careful and I can certainly get you a bike. I'll wait until I come out for your birthday's in two weeks so we can see what size you need. You seem to be growing inches every time I see you.” 

“Yes he is.” 

“Hey dad, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Tony, what's on your mind?”

“Mrs. Tellers says I should apply to go to Whitefield next year. It's an advanced school for the gifted and she think I'll do good there.”

“She was telling us this. Do you want to? She doesn't think you do but she says it's better for you since you can learn more than they would teach at the base. You can also learn at your own pace and it's free to Military families since the base does donations and other things for them.”

“I've been thinking about it. Some of the kids are cruel about the kids that go there but school seems to go so slow some days. Then they tease me about getting through school work quickly but if I go slower I get bored.”

“We'll help you apply but we were thinking of moving to Virginia.”

“Virginia … why?”

“Well Joann and Mac have a home there they're thinking of selling to move to Florida when Mac retires. I can switch to a base in Washington DC and we'd be closer here to dad as well. There are plenty of good schools there but first we have to see if I can move bases.”

“Are there schools like Whitefield?”

“Honestly I have no idea. I don't know what kind of school it is other than for gifted kids but Joann has been looking into that. She wants us to buy the house so it stays in the family but if we can't change bases we're going to stay for the time being. We'll find you a good school Tony, we're not going to just put you anywhere.”

“I know, I just … I've never found a school that's challenging. They're always regular and then sometimes they get mad when I get bored and finish work too soon. That's why I had trouble in boarding schools, they didn't like I was ahead of the others but Anthony wouldn't sign papers to let me jump ahead either.”

“Well if they think you should move up then we'll do it. Maybe that's what you need to go ahead of the other kids and enjoy school. We'll find you somewhere you fit but in the meantime you can apply for Whitefield.” Tony was happy about this and they could tell it made a difference to him. Later when they were getting ready for bed as the storm stopped and the snow was starting to die down someone was knocking on the door.

“Mac, what are you doing here?” Gibbs and Tony worried that something happened since the phone lines were down.

“Nothing's wrong but the adoption meeting is set up for Friday. The judge won't move the date and Shannon's worried that the flights won't be ready to go out before then. I told her I would drive for you guys and then drive you back to our place and then we can all fly out tomorrow.”

“For what? I mean I know it's the adoption but why is everyone going?”

“To celebrate your adoption silly. It's snowing where we live but not nearly as bad as it is here and the airport's still open so we have flights for all five of us out tomorrow.” Gibbs saw Tony look worried.

“Is this what you want Tony?” He nods,

“I just … I thought it would take longer so I'm just shocked.” Mac smiles,

“Well take your time getting ready to go. As long as we leave by morning we'll be fine if it doesn't start storming again.” Gibbs and Jackson got things closed up and told others where they were going. Tony was restless worried about the adoption now that it was going to go through and hoped it wasn't a dream.

“Are you okay Tony?” He nods and Gibbs smiles. “It's just a formality to make you legally Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs. You're already ours so you're not going anywhere and this is just to basically make you our legal child.”

“So they can't make me leave?”

“Nope, they'd have to fight us for you and they won't win. We've been in touch with Anthony and he said he signed everything giving up his rights to us legally and Mac made sure it was all filed. You do want the last name Gibbs right? You can still keep DiNozzo so you also have that name but ...”

“Yeah, I just didn't think it would happen this fast. I've felt like something would happen to prevent the adoption that's why I was worried when you said we might move.”

“No, even if the adoption didn't go through you would still go with us. That's what having custody of you means you come with us whether you want to or not.” This got a smile from Tony and he slept peacefully the whole way to Mac and Joann's house. Joann fussed over Tony buying him something to wear for the adoption ceremony though she let him choose what he liked and bought Kelly some things. When they got back to California though Tony was getting excited. He was happy to be home though he enjoyed spending time with Jackson and Gibbs it was now really feeling like home.

“Tony!” Kelly ran to Tony who caught on to her excitement. “You came back.”

“Of course I did. Did you think I was going to live with Grandpa forever?” Kelly giggles,

“No silly, we were worried you wouldn't make it home in time to be adopted.” Shannon smiles,

“She thought the snow might be too much for dad to make it there and then you guys to get back safely. We heard a lot of the area shut down due to the storm.” Jackson nods,

“It was finally clearing when Mac got there for us.” At dinner Shannon was talking about the plans for the next day. "Scotty's going to stay home tomorrow so he can go out with us to celebrate. I thought maybe the pizza palace with an hour of video games for the three of you.” At the local pizza parlor you could but time on a card to play games and use it as many times as you liked in that time period.

“That's no kind of celebration Shannon. That's something you save for birthday's or fun events.”

“We want to celebrate his adoption mom.”

“Well that's why I made reservations at the wild horse steakhouse for us. He can see his friend on the weekend. We're here to celebrate the adoption not see him play with friends he sees every day.”

“That's not a celebration mom.”

“Well I'm not paying for him to have pizza and go play video games. It's not like his friend will be around forever anyway.” Gibbs sighs,

“No one asked you to pay for the celebration Joann. We planned to do it ourselves you decided to come out here to celebrate. That doesn't mean you can choose what we do. This is Tony's celebration so it's up to him.” They look at Tony who turned red and was just staring at his plate. “Tony are you okay?”

“We don't have to do anything. I don't like celebrating things anyway.” Tony slowly started eating his dinner while Shannon and Joann just glared at each other.

“Tony, we want to do something.” Jackson interrupts.

“Why not do both? The adoption is in the morning have pizza and fun in the afternoon and then dinner at the wild horse? That way Tony can have a fun celebration and a nice celebration as well.” Shannon nods,

“That sounds great.”

“Okay, I didn't think about that. Would you like to do that Tony?” Tony was still red but nods as both sounded good but he didn't want to pick one or the other. He knew it was important to Shannon and Gibbs he have fun and be a kid but he grew up quickly and would find fun at the steakhouse as well. Joann let Tony invite Scotty for the steakhouse as Kelly was going to a sleepover the next night so they made plans for the whole day.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone woke up late. Tony couldn't sleep until the sun was almost coming up and he heard Gibbs and Shannon talking late into the night. When he woke up Tony realized they had an hour to get to the courthouse and the others were just waking up as well. Rushing out the door they didn't even get breakfast but found the judge who was doing the adoptions was running late as well. Scotty was the only one who was wide awake sat with Tony who was nervous about the adoption hearing.

"Are you ready Tony? I'm sure it won't take long and we can go to eat pizza from here."

"Yeah, just nervous but I'm already starving.” Shannon smiles,

“Me too, Mom made Kelly peanut butter toast this morning to eat while she did her hair but we know you don't like peanut butter and she forgot to make you regular toast.”

“It's fine, I'm not a fan of regular toast very much. I'll eat it with breakfast but by itself I'm not a fan.” Gibbs looks over Tony's shoulder and Tony turns to see Anthony's lawyer coming their way. “I wonder what he's doing here.”

“I'm sure he has other clients Tony. He's probably here for one of them.” After the adoption ceremony Anthony's lawyer was waiting for them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, can I speak to you privately?” They walk off and Tony knew something was wrong.

“What do you think happened Grandpa?”

“I don't know but I'm sure it's not serious. Anthony's lawyer would speak to you if it was right? I mean you guys are on good terms still?” Tony nods,

“Yeah, well the last time I heard from him we were.” Tony watches them while Andrew Darcy smiles in his direction.

“Sorry to interrupt your celebration but I was going by the base next and since you were here I figured I may as well speak to you here and save a trip. Mr. DiNozzo asked me to deliver some papers and information about his ex-wives and also Junior's medical and school records.”

“We're only interested in two of his ex-wives, Regina and Elizabeth.”

“I'm aware and those are the only ones I have the information to. Well not so much on Regina though she disappeared but Elizabeth is still around. She would like to speak to you if and when you get a chance.”

“We would like to also. Does she know about us?”

“She knows you're adopting Junior and in her words anyone who takes him away from Mr. DiNozzo is a good person in her book. Mr. DiNozzo has spoken to her and informed her of the situation she's waiting to hear from you.”

“Thank you, we'll call her tonight. We have plans to celebrate the adoption today.” Mr. Darcy looks up and frowns so Shannon turns around. “Lizzie?” Elizabeth Paddington was there with her parents and brother Eric just as surprised to see them.

“Shannon, Jethro … this is a surprise. I hope everything's okay. How's Kelly doing?”

“She's good, we're here because we adopted a son today. This is his … father's lawyer.” Mr. Darcy nods,

“This is Junior's Mama … Liz Paddington.” They stare at him. “I didn't realize you knew each other.”

“My parents have a vacation home where Jethro grew up. You adopted Tony?”

“Yes, he's just over there.” Tony was now staring at them and Gibbs motions for him to join them. He hugs Liz who smiles.

“Tony, it's good to see you. You've grown so big.”

“Hi Mama, I didn't know you were here.”

“We came with Eric and Sonia. They foster kids and we're hoping to get custody of the little boy but it doesn't look good. I couldn't stop thinking of Anthony's phone call last night so I decided to take a walk and ran into you guys.” The others approach. “Jackson, it's good to see you again. Mr. and Mrs. Fielding you as well.”

“Liz, this is a surprise. What brings you here?”

“My parents and I came with Eric and Sonia. They foster and are trying to gain custody of the boy they're fostering. I needed to take a walk and here I go. I was one of Tony's step mom's so I'm glad to see him and hear he's doing well.” Shannon nods,

“She's Liz … or Mama. We've been in touch with Anthony trying to reach you to see if you wanted to know how he's doing and such. That's what Mr. Darcy was telling us that he had the information if we wanted to reach out to you.”

“Thank you and I'm glad he's with a good family and the others will be happy as well. We've worried about him but Anthony wouldn't tell us anything and we had no rights to him.” Tony grins at Scotty who was shocked by everything. “If you can wait, they'd like to say hi and see Tony for themselves if that's okay.” They go towards the courtroom and Joann stops Shannon and Jethro angry.

“Why are you doing this? She can't stay in touch with Tony, she's not his family. Pretending that she's someone special will just make things worse for them both.”

“She is his family mom just like Anthony is and why not? They go to Stillwater where they have a home a few houses away from Jack. There's no reason they can't stay in touch.”

“I forbid it.”

“It's not your choice mother. This is Tony's family and he's ours. We get to make the decisions and we already have.”

“I said I forbid it.”

“Forbid it on your time. He's not yours to control Joann. If and when you have custody of Tony you can control things but as long as we're both capable to make decisions it'll be up to us.”

“You can't do that.”

“Watch us.” They walk off and Joann glares at them as they greet Robert and Cheryl who were hugging and fussing over Tony and Kelly. “Hey guys, it's great to see you.”

“It's good to see you too. We wondered if Jackson rode out the storm with you or in Stillwater.”

“Jethro and Tony were there in the middle of it with them until we learned the adoption was today then my dad went after them and they flew from my parents house.” Robert smiles,

“That's wonderful news. We're so happy to see Tony, it's been a long time. Both Tony and Kelly are getting big. Is this another child you foster?” Robert indicates Scotty who turns pink.

“No, that's Scotty it's Tony's friend from the base. He's going with us to celebrate so he came along. Where's Eric and Sonia?”

“They're inside saying goodbye to their foster son. He's going back with his parents but the judge is giving them a minute. They had him for a year and this court was to severe their rights finally and instead they got full custody back.”

“Sometimes it happens. We've been fostering a long time but when Tony came to us it was different. I'm thinking we knew him when you guys used to bring him that's why he just fit in with us. We didn't understand it but he seemed to be a part of the family from the start.”

“He's lucky. Anthony's a … well you know how he is I'm sure.” Robert looks over at Joann and Mac who still looked angry. “We're sure you have things to do and we won't keep you from them. Anthony was trying to tell Liz that she could get in touch but she thought it was a game of his.”

“We didn't realize who Mama was and did want to be in touch. If it was someone we cared for out there we'd want to know. I didn't think of the two of them but I knew how much Liz missed Tony. I would give that to another mom out there if I could.”

“She does miss him a lot but your parents don't seem thrilled by this.” Shannon sighs as Joann walks off angry.

“They don't make the decisions and besides since we're planning to let the kids go visit Jackson often and you guys are there often you'll see each other.”

“I'm glad and I know Cheryl and Lizzie will be too.” They all decide to go out to eat together picking a place for the kids as now Tony didn't feel like eating pizza but they had a nice lunch out and then went to the indoor playground. On the way to the indoor playground Joann continued the argument with Shannon and Gibbs.

“Why are they here?”

“They wanted to spend time with Tony and treat the kids out. Why do you dislike them spending time with Tony? They are his family even if you don't approve and you liked them when you met them before.”

“I didn't know that was Tony. I didn't know Liz's husband was that … man. You know I don't care for him and ...”

“What does that have to do with anything? I didn't realize it either until we saw them today. It's our choice to let them around and she's nothing like Anthony.”

“Well I still don't approve.”

“Joann, that's not nice.” They look up to see Robert Paddington watching them. “Tony is a good kid and our grandson. You can't sit there and protest anything.”

“We adopted him and we can sure as hell keep you away from him.” Shannon and Gibbs looks between the two of them.

“What's going on? Why do you have a problem with Liz and her family being in Tony's life.”

“It's none of your concern.”

“If you're going to try and tell us who we can let around our kids then it is. What's going on?” Robert looks at Joann who doesn't say anything. “Robert, what's going on?” Tony and Scotty were jumping on the giant trampolines trying to have fun though the place was nearly empty when Kelly joins them.

“Mommy and Gram are fighting.”

“About what? I think Gram is still trying to control things and she doesn't like Mama.”

“I don't know.” Gibbs joins them as Shannon storms out of the place. “Dad, what's going on?”

“We're leaving. Get your shoes on and we have to go.”

“Is mom okay?”

“Yeah, there's not going to be a dinner tonight though and Gram and Gramps won't be coming around right now.”

“What about …?”

“Not right now Tony.” They were rushed out and Tony could tell everyone was upset but no one said anything to them though Joann tried to say goodbye to Kelly she ignored Tony. In the car Shannon was just staring ahead and Tony could tell she was shaking.

“Sorry today ended the way it did Tony. We'll make it up to you but there's no dinner tonight.” Tony didn't know what was meant by that but Scotty heads home so Tony went to his room. He could hear Shannon upset but no one said anything to him until after Kelly left for his sleepover. By this time he was watching a movie and dozing off.

“Tony, did you want to come down to dinner?”

“You guys said we weren't having dinner tonight.” Gibbs was confused. “When we left the playground you said we weren't having dinner.”

“We meant we're not going out for dinner but we're still having dinner. We're just not going to associate with the Fielding's right now.”

“Is mom okay?”

“No, they betrayed her but she doesn't want it to affect you or Kelly so we're just going to ignore them right now.” Tony sits up turning off the movie.

“Did I do something?”

“No, it has … it's a long story. Shannon will tell you when she's ready to talk about it but Joann and Mac aren't returning here for the time being.” Downstairs Tony could tell Shannon was upset but they just discussed the birthday's coming up. Tony wanted to get Kelly something special for her birthday and Shannon had plenty of ideas. He didn't mind what they did for his birthday so Shannon said he could invite a few friends to go bowling or two and they would go back to the indoor playground. Tony thought bowling would be more fun so Shannon promised to call the moms and the bowling alley. Tony hoped that Shannon would be okay but he had a feeling the fight was something to do with him and the Paddington's.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony couldn't sleep that night thinking about Stillwater and going there and seeing Liz and her family. He felt there was something he was missing but couldn't put his finger on it. When Shannon went to check on him he was going through his memory box from the stuff Anthony had sent him. Finding a photo album with pictures with Gibbs, Shannon, a baby Tony assumes to be Kelly and the Fielding's Tony goes to take it downstairs where Shannon and Gibbs were sitting on the couch while talking to Joann and Mac.

“Hey Tony we didn't know you were awake.”

“Yeah I couldn't sleep. I found my old photo album Mama put together and I thought you might like to see it. I didn't know anyone else was here.” Shannon moves over so Tony can sit with them.

“We were just talking about Robert. Liz, Robert and Cheryl are going to come by tomorrow to pick you, Scotty and Kelly up for the afternoon. Take you to lunch and then roller skating I think.”

“Okay, that sounds like fun.” Joann and Mac were watching him and Tony felt weird. “I'm going to get some juice then I'll go back up.” Gibbs follows him.

“Are you okay?”

“They keep watching me like I did something. You and Mom said it's not me but … now they're staring at me.”

“Ignore them. Do you want to run to the store with me?” Tony sees it's after 9.

“Now?”

“Yeah, we could use some more ice cream.” Tony figured either they needed to talk or Shannon wanted to tell her parents something without him listening.

“Yeah, let me get my shoes.” They leave and Tony knows Shannon's upset by the way she hugs him before they leave. “What did Gram and Gramps do?”

“What I tell you know that the way they feel for you hasn't changed or so they claim. They got to know you when you came to live with us and they care about you and still want you for a grandson.”

“Okay … what did they do?”

“When Shannon was a teenager she got pregnant by an older man. She had complications at the delivery and they told her the baby Alex died at birth. She doesn't remember the birth or the next two days but that's what they told her happen.”

“I know, she told me. She said Anthony was the father and she didn't want me to think she was replacing that baby.” Gibbs wasn't too surprised Shannon shared that with Tony. “He's not dead is he?”

“No, he's not but Shannon didn't find out until earlier today. Robert … he's the one who arranged for the adoption. Joann and Mac posed as Alex's parents and gave the baby up for adoption. They said he was an oops baby who they couldn't take care of.” Tony was silent for a minute. 

“So … there's another baby out there?” Tony doesn't know what to think.

“They gave the baby to Robert … you're the only adoption he ever handled. He felt it was a mistake after things went south and he didn't want to mess up anyone else's life so you were the only adoption he ever did.” Tony sits silently as they pull up to the store and thinks about this. “This changes nothing Tony. You are still our son, we still love you and that will never change.”

“Mom knows this? I mean that I'm the baby her parents gave up.” Gibbs nods,

“She didn't want to be the one to tell you. She was worried about how you would react to the news. Are you okay?”

“Why did they do it? Why did they hurt mom like that? She … she said she wanted him. I could see talking about him was painful and she did love that baby. Why would they take him from her?”

“We don't know Tony. They didn't want her to raise him, she believed they wished him dead for a long time. You can't do that but she felt hurt and when they sent her to Stillwater she thought she was right. You were wanted by her.”

“Papa told me the story about a couple who were giving up their baby. He knew Anthony and Regina couldn't have kids or so they thought. The couple couldn't keep their baby but weren't happy about giving him up. They had an older child and didn't want to start over again. I don't know if he was saying that to make me feel wanted or ...”

“They claimed they were trying to do what was best so maybe they did. Shannon did pass out and maybe they thought they were losing her. Right now Anthony needs to know that you're his biological son.”

“I don't have to go with him do I?”

“No, you won't have to. It might change things as him wanting to see you more because now you're more than just a kid he adopted.”

“He already does. He's hoping soon but doesn't want to push anything. Or at least he says he does.”

“He asked if he could see you tomorrow when he comes over but we said it would be up to you. We didn't know how you would take the news about what happened and Shannon's worried you won't believe she didn't put you up for adoption. Since you didn't have a great life with Anthony and were in and out of foster homes ...”

“It was the step mothers who did more than Anthony. He only go in trouble for putting them first but he only laid his hands on me once and I think I deserved it.”

“What did you do?”

“I told the step mom after Mama that I hated her and hoped she died like Uncle Ricky.” Gibbs was shocked but tried not to laugh. “He didn't beat me or anything like they did. When he hit me here that time it was the first time since I told Wanda that he laid a hand on me. He always sent me away when he was drunk.”

“What did you tell him that day?”

“That he wasn't my dad you were.” This really stuns Gibbs but Tony takes a deep breath. “I don't like when he's drunk though he's never hurt me. He acts different and I always hated that. He told me that all men drink and it's a part of life. I pointed out I never see the men on base drunk like that and he got mad saying I shouldn't talk to my dad that way.”

“l don't know what to say to that.” Tony still had a lot of questions on his mind.

“Do the Fielding's really want me as a grandson or do you think it was an act? Gramps seemed ...”

“I think they do but I would let them talk to you themselves. I think they didn't want Robert around because he might tell Shannon the truth but they got to know you as you like we did. They wanted more grandkids I know that and they are still getting their house ready … I think.”

“Gramps showed me the basement he was trying to fix up for me. He said it was almost weather proof so I could stay there year round.”

“They mentioned that but we didn't know what you would think about using the basement as a room. It's got more space and they found some schools they say you could get into.”

“Gramps gave me the brochures and I was going to read them on the plane but he had games to play on board. I think he was trying to get me to like him more like that was possible. Between him and Grandpa they are very nice and are great.”

“What about Robert?”

“Neither can compare to that.” Gibbs looks at him strangely. “Papa is way different. He'll pay for me to go on trips, he'd probably pay for the private schools without thinking twice or even asking. He buys stuff to show his love though I know he loved me it's not the same. Grandpa spends time with me, does stuff with me and shows me things. Gramps asks how I'm doing, is redoing the basement for me and researched like 10 different schools to find one I would like to attend. They are way different.”

“You're wrong about one thing though.”

“What's that?”

“Robert still does love you. It's not just in the past, I know they all still love you. I would see them when we would be in Stillwater for the holidays and they would mention you. We just didn't realize you were the little boy we all grew to care for. When the people in town realize who you are you'll be spoiled like Kelly.” They finish shopping for snacks and ice cream and pay.

“Does Mom hate Gramps and Gram?”

“She's hurt and angry but no she doesn't hate them. We don't know what would've happened if she was able to raise you. You might be with her as a single mom without all your extended family and stuck with them full time.” Tony laughs,

“What about Anthony? Does she hate him?”

“No but that's something the three of you need to talk about. If he wants to see you and he doesn't pull anything we won't stop it. We know it was the wives who did the abuse and he made poor choices but we didn't know he wanted to see you. We thought he just walked away.”

“He writes letters answering mine and sends a check in every other one.”

“When do you cash them?”

“I don't … I don't need that much money and it feels weird because he's already putting money in my account each month. He said the next check will be more so I can buy myself something for my birthday.”

“How much is he sending you?”

“$100.”

“He's sending you $100 every other month?”

“Every other week. I write him once a week and he answers each letter back. That's how we're communicating.” Gibbs was stunned.

“Well first you're going to deposit them before we change your name on your ID and accounts. Save the money for something special.”

“I plan to. What time are we getting picked up?”

“At eleven and Shannon already talked to Tammy about Scotty going. If you want to do something else it's fine they were trying to find an activity for all three of you. We think they would rather just take you but don't want to leave anyone out. Anthony's coming over around 9 and dad says if you don't want to see him he'll take the three of you to meet Liz early. We figured you might if he doesn't start.”

“He told me he's given up drinking. I don't know if it's true because I haven't seen him but I hope it is. He's good when he's sober.”

“We hope so and tomorrow he's not bringing any of his wives. Shannon made it clear he was to come sober and alone and it was about you.”

“Does she really think I would blame her for what her parents did?”

“I don't know but I think so. She's been attached to you since you came with us. At the trunk or treat she told Joyce that she wanted you. She already knew she wanted us to get full custody of you. We were looking to adopt a girl but when you came to us she did a 180. I think in her heart she knew.” Tony nods,

“I think I did too. I never got close to anyone else like I did to her. None of the step moms, none of the foster moms, not even Mama. I love Mama and she's important to me but with mom it was different. Families don't like that though. I was with one for almost a year one time and I accidentally called the mom by mom and in less than an hour I was gone. She didn't like it and they were talking about adopting me. With you guys it was different though even when I thought it wouldn't last.”

“We've always had little kids and they do that so its not a big deal but to Shannon it means the world when you call her that.” They go inside the house and find Shannon alone. Her parents went back to their hotel to sleep but wanted to remain for the two birthday's saying nothing had changed. They said they would talk to Tony themselves about what they did but Shannon didn't think they would bother. They just agreed if they started treating Tony different then they would be cut off.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Tammy takes Tony and Scotty to the park to run around and burn off some energy. Anthony had shown up early to talk to Shannon and Gibbs and Tony left not knowing what his reaction would be. Tammy promised to have them back by 11 to meet with Liz and Tony hoped things would calm down by then. Scotty didn't ask many questions though Tony was sure he wanted to know what happened.

“So … mom wants to know what you want for your birthday. You haven't said anything but we know it's a week after Kelly's and mom already picked out her gift.”

“I don't know, I haven't thought about it actually. What I really want Grandpa's going to get me so I don't know what else to ask for.”

“What's he going to get you?”

“A bike, it's fun riding with you but I'd rather we come here and race or something then share it. Plus there are so many places to ride them on base.” Scotty nods,

“That's cool and yeah I like having a bike. What about toys or are you too old for them? I know you like playing with my Lego's but ...”

“No, I like those types of toys. I think Mama and Nona will take me shopping for a ton of stuff anyway whether or not I want any of it.” Scotty couldn't help but be curious.

“Who is she anyway? You mentioned her but ...”

“She was my aunt first. I'm not sure why she married Anthony but she was married to my Uncle Ricky Anthony's brother. Then he died along with my little brother Jason when I was four and the lady who adopted me left us. She took me to Stillwater with Mama and I was always going there with her anyway. I didn't realize I knew Mom and Dad before until all of it clicked yesterday. She married Anthony being my first step mom and I'm not sure why she walked away though I think it was the next step mom's doing. She hated her wanting us to be a family and I hated her for sending Mama away.”

“Sounds complicated. When do you think they'll take you shopping?”

“Probably today. Any reason to spoil me and buy out the store especially with my birthday coming up. You're still coming aren't you?” Scotty shakes his head. 

“Not if they're going to take you shopping. I can't just stand around while they do that and I don't have money to buy anything.”

“I don't think they would do that.”

“Did they say something?”

“Well no. So you don't want to go with us?”

“If we were just going to eat and celebrate your adoption like they said that would be one thing but ...” Tammy hears this.

“They said they would treat both of you because they want to take Tony shopping and wouldn't leave you out. They wanted to clear it with us first. They're not going to do the big thing because it's three of you going and they still need to buy for Tony's birthday in a few weeks.”

“Are you sure it's okay?”

“Shannon said they're very generous but they promised nothing big to save that for Tony's birthday.”

“Okay then … I don't want to seem like I need or want anything.” Tony smiles,

“They don't do anything they don't want to.” Tammy looks at Tony.

“Have they ever told you no?” Tony turns bright red and she got curious. “What did you ask for?”

“When I was 5 I wanted to follow Santa Claus around the world. We were always flying somewhere anyway and that's what I wanted to do for Christmas.” They laugh and Tony felt silly. “Well that's what they get for asking a 5 year old who believes in Santa and knows we can fly anywhere.”

“That's true.”

“Anyway I don't ask for silly things. Like I might ask them to pay school tuition when we move to Virginia. There's a school for gifted kids, Gramps got the information but even with a military discount it's still a lot a month. Then you get uniforms, classroom fees and such.”

“Yikes, do you really want to go somewhere like that?”

“If they weren't back in my life no but they put school ahead of everything else. I used to go to private schools when Mama and Anthony were together. Some of the best ones and I did up until the step mom's starting coming around. I'll ask mom and dad first but I really like what I'm reading about the school.”

“That's good that you found a school you like. We're getting transferred next month and I'm hoping to find a similar school for Scotty. Maybe not that pricey but still a good private school.” Later that night Tony sat down with Shannon and Gibbs to talk. He hadn't seen Anthony during his stop there that day but he left a check for his birthday and a note that he was moving back to New York with that address.

“How mad was Anthony?”

“He's not mad about some things but mad about others.” Tony doesn't know what to say. “He's glad you're his son but he's furious with my parents. He knows I wouldn't have kept you from him so he doesn't blame me and he's glad you didn't end up with another family.”

“Me too … is that all he's mad at?”

“No, he's mad about Liz and her family still being in your life and ours. He knew they went to Stillwater during holidays and the summer that's why he was trying to keep you from going for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He's mad we're not keeping you from her.”

“Why? He sent Darcy with stuff to reach her,”

“I don't know he said he had his reasons. That's when he left he said that he's breaking the agreement and if you don't want to stay in touch then he won't say anything. He'll still put money in your bank account because we refuse to take money for your care.”

“What if I want to stay in touch?” Gibbs smiles,

“I think he would like that. I think he knows how much you like Liz so he's afraid you'll turn on him. Maybe whatever happened between them is bad enough he thinks it'll turn you against him.”

“She only told me it didn't work out. She's always said she loved him but he didn't love her and she couldn't live like that.” Shannon nods,

“That's what she used to tell us and we believed it. Maybe it's his conscious then.” Tony thinks about this.

“Did they ask you what you wanted for your birthday? I know they were looking for ideas.”

“Yeah but I told them I had to think about it.”

“Well okay that's a good idea. There's one more thing we need to discuss though speaking of the Paddington's.”

“Okay,” Tony wondered if he forgot or was missing something.

“Well two things but there's nothing wrong. First they want to split the two birthday parties three ways with Jackson and my parents.”

“Two birthday parties?”

“Well both yours and Kelly's. They wanted to pay for yours then Jackson said he was going to split the costs and my mom said they planned to which I don't know if they were or didn't want to stand out. I know they planned to help with Kelly's but like I said they don't want to stand out so now all three sets of grandparents are doing both parties.”

“So I can't ask them for anything for my birthday?” Gibbs nudges him.

“That's not what we mean at all. It means both of you can have a bigger party if you want. You can have more kids come to the fun zone instead of a bowling party if you want. Kelly wants to have a tea party with 5 of her friends, Liz, Joann and Cheryl.” Tony starts laughing. “No you can't go.” Shannon looks at them.

“I would love to see Nona and Grams together pretending to be nice.” Shannon had to laugh.

“That would be something but that day you guys will do something then everyone here for a pizza dinner and presents.”

“Kelly doesn't want a birthday cake?”

“She didn't tell you about the tradition?” Tony shakes his head wondering what they did. “We have cake for breakfast on birthday's. Change it up and she can have one friend here for breakfast. Same thing for your birthday. One kid for breakfast and then dinner and presents after your party. Except for your party us girls will do something while you go have fun.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Kelly enjoys it though Jethro usually comes along but she's never done the tea party thing. Do you know what you want to ask them for?”

“Yeah but I wanted to talk to you guys first. I was looking through the school brochures last night and ...” Gibbs shakes his head.

“No, we're not going to ask them to pay for your school as a birthday present.” Tony froze and Shannon saw the look in his eyes.

“The reason my parents were so determined to make things even was they said they would pay for both you and Kelly to go to private schools. We know they used to pay for you to go to some of the best schools until Anthony cut off contact. They didn't feel it was fair you went to a private school and Kelly a public school though if we prefer her to go to one they'll still pay for you to go to a private school. They said they knew you were smart and needed a better school so they paid to make sure you went to one.”

“There's one that sounds great and has a military discount but its still expensive. It's got all sorts of classes and things I could do but ...” Gibbs looks at him.

“If they hadn't offered and that's the school you wanted to go to we would've found you a way to go. You have to like the school as well Tony. Besides you can't ask for tuition as a gift, they want to get you toys and stuff to play with not a school.” Tony shrugs,

“I know they would and they kept offering to buy me more and more things today but Scotty only went if they didn't buy too much. He almost stayed home because he wasn't comfortable with strangers buying him stuff.”

“Tammy thought that might be a problem. They want to take both you and Kelly later shopping though.”

“Is that okay?” Gibbs nods,

“I've known them since I was 10 they mean no harm and like helping others. They always buy stuff for Kelly and I seem to remember you being spoiled by them as well.” Tony laughs and then shows Gibbs and Shannon the brochures for the school. They agreed to ask Joann and Mac to look into it and said it looked like a great school. Tony liked to learn and wanted to do more than the base school offered so they wanted him to do what he could so he could get ahead in life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I am still fighting writers block.

By Kelly's birthday things had changed. Joann and Mac decided they weren't going to stay for either birthday if Liz and her family would be there. Joann said if they wanted Liz and the Paddington's there for either birthday then she wouldn't be there for either of them. Tony knew before Gibbs or Shannon said anything that he couldn't have them there and when half the school came down with the chicken pox his party was canceled as well though Kelly still got her tea party as it only effected the upper grades.

“So when does your party start Tony?”

“What party? It's been canceled.”

“How come? I thought you and your friends wanted to go to the trampoline park.”

“We did but most of the higher grades have the chicken pox including the guys I wanted to go except for Scotty he got it as a kid.”

“Well what about the other kids? There has to be someone you can celebrate with.”

“There's nothing to celebrate. Everyone's sick or sent away so that's another birthday with it just being another day.”

“Don't be that way Tony. We can still have a party or go out to lunch or something. You pick the place and ...”

“No offense Grams but you couldn't pay me to go to lunch with you or celebrate my birthday with you in any way, shape or form. If you'll excuse me I have to work on this paper.”

“Well I'm sorry if I'm just trying to make your birthday nice.”

“If you wanted to make it nice you wouldn't have threatened to stay away from Kelly's if my other family stayed. You would've dropped it but you dislike them and had to have your way and now this is how my birthday is.” Tony grabs his things and looks for Shannon. “Mom can I take the typewriter upstairs to use? Grams keeps bugging me about my birthday and I can't concentrate on the paper.”

“Sure, be careful with it.” Tony takes Shannon's old typewriter upstairs with him and they can soon hear him listening to the radio while typing.

“He's very rude.”

“You're not letting him concentrate on his school work which is important to him mom. It's not rude to concentrate on school.”

“I offered to take him and everyone out to lunch and he said he didn't want to go eat or celebrate with me. I don't know what I did to him but ...”

“All he wanted was for the Paddington's to be here. You made that impossible and the last birthday he celebrated was when they were still going around but Liz and Anthony divorced and the new step mom didn't like her coming around.”

“I don't blame them. She's nothing but a trouble maker who broke up what you and Anthony had.”

“He was married to the lady who adopted Tony and that wasn't Liz. I never met her but Liz would tell me about her and she doesn't sound pleasant.”

“He calls her Mama though.”

“I know and I don't know why but Regina abandoned them when Tony was young. Liz was his Aunt first and then married Anthony to help with Tony who was attached to her. Either way Regina wasn't the other woman I was.”

“I thought ...”

“If you had ever bothered to ask mom you would know. And Liz and her family are a part of our family. They lived in Stillwater before I ever went there so Kelly grew up knowing them.” Joann doesn't say anything and Shannon rubs her face. “You got your way with Kelly's birthday and since the party had to be canceled we told Tony he could do what he wanted. He doesn't want to go celebrate it, he doesn't want to have a party. He's not into that kind of thing mom.”

“And I suppose that's my fault? I didn't tell them to stay away they choose to do that.”

“No, you said if they stayed here even if only for Tony's birthday you wouldn't stay for Kelly's. You never said it didn't bother you for Tony's you said for both. So for Kelly's sake we told Tony that she would rather have you here and he could see them in Stillwater.”

“So you made me the bad guy.”

“No, you made you that yourself. Kelly was excited to do something big and grown up with you for once that you kept promising to do when she was older. That's all she wanted and you had to go ruin Tony's birthday and are still trying to make it about you.”

“I'm not making it about myself Shannon.”

“Really? By insisting that he does whatever you want to do on his own day? By telling me I shouldn't let him do what he wants just because it's not what you want. Since the party was canceled I told him he could do what he wants and that's what he's doing.”

“He's typing up a school report. How is that fun for his birthday? I just thought he should do something fun instead of moping all day.”

“No you wanted to control things and this time you've gone too far. He like doing school work and he's putting a lot of effort into this report. If you can't be happy with that then I don't know what to tell you but it's his choice.” Joann doesn't say anything but goes upstairs after a while and watches Tony work on his report.

“You're good at that. I was an adult before I could type without looking at the keys.”

“I used to have a computer I practiced on all the time. I had word and learning games on it so I had to learn to type fast to beat the timer.”

“Sounds like fun. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I upset things for your birthday. I didn't mean you couldn't have the Paddington's here for your birthday I just couldn't see sitting with them for Kelly's.”

“They would've stayed away but didn't want to offer me something they wouldn't offer her. I'm the only grandchild so I get spoiled more and it's fine Kelly wanted you here. There's nothing to do about it now.”

“Can I come in? I would like to tell you about something.” Tony sighs but gives her his attention. “When your mom was young we knew Anthony and I knew there was another woman. I guess the lady who adopted you with Anthony.”

“That's Regina, she left us after my Uncle died and my little brother Jason too. They were killed in the same car accident and she said she wanted nothing to do with Anthony and she wasn't my mommy. Mama was married to Uncle Rick so we already knew her and Regina sent me off to stay with Mama in Stillwater.”

“When you called her Mama I thought she was the one Anthony was married to when he left Shannon. I hated him for leaving her and her because well he left Shannon for her. I wanted her happy and that hurt her.”

“Is that why you didn't want Mama around? Because you thought Anthony left mom for her?”

“Yeah, it's silly but I couldn't see why Shannon would want to spend time with her either even if it was for your sake to me it was asking too much.”

“If it was that I wouldn't want them around either. If Regina showed up today I would have nothing to say to her. Mama taught me not everyone was mean and cruel like Regina was. She taught me to love someone else when I was abandoned. I get you don't like her but she's special to me.”

“I'm sorry I just didn't want to spend Kelly's birthday with her. I didn't mean she couldn't attend yours.”

“That's what you said and Kelly's was more important so that's what they did. I really don't want to do anything for my birthday though Gram and I want to finish typing up this report.” Shannon was in the hall.

“Tony do you really think we choose Kelly's birthday over yours?”

“I know her birthday was important mom and it doesn't matter. I've always said I don't celebrate my birthday.” Shannon felt bad that Tony thought they choose one over the other. “Can I take the shuttle to the library so I can do some research? I want to see if that book is in so I can get ore pictures for the report.”

“I'll give you a ride.” Scotty went with them and Shannon agrees to pick them up in two hours.

“Did you guys have a fight or something? Shannon looks upset about something.”

“She heard me telling Grams that they choose to let her have her way for Kelly's birthday so I missed out. It's not like it's a big deal, she's their child the one they wanted. I'm just the throw away child.”

“They wanted a child … I know that from the talks between Shannon and my mom. They lost hope after every foster child went home but it was different with you.”

“I don't know but it doesn't matter. Grams was upset that I didn't want to still have a party and told me she thought Mama was Regina the lady who adopted me with Anthony.”

“Why would that matter?” Tony looks at him. “Did she know Regina?”

“No but they knew Anthony. Gramps was a lawyer for Anthony's family business. Mom and Anthony were together and conceived me.” Scotty was more confused. “She passed out for days so Grams and Gramps signed papers stating they were my parents and put me up for adoption. They didn't know Anthony got me and he didn't know he had a child.”

“Wow … what's going to happen now? Does he know? Do you have to go back with him?”

“He knows but he hasn't said a word to me. He's moving to New York to take over the family business and walked away. I still tried to write to him but I never heard back from him so I guess he wants nothing to do with me.”

“You have a good family with Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly.”

“Until Kelly wants something and she'll always get it first.” Later when Shannon picks them up she had some news. 

“I know you wanted pizza for your birthday dinner but Anthony called to wish you a happy birthday and would like to see you so he offered to take us all out to dinner. He said that it would be his treat and you can invite friends if you like or whoever you don't want to go doesn't have to.”

“Besides Scotty, you, dad, Kelly and Grandpa there's no one else. Everyone's gone.”

“Liz and her family will be there. They didn't leave they just gave mom space because of the birthday thing but they wanted to come see you tomorrow since it's technically not going to be your birthday.”

“Is Grams going to start?”

“No, they want to take you shopping for your present and then they'll go home. Mom feels bad for what happened and so do we.”

“I don't want presents mom. Grandpa said he'd get me a bike and that's enough.”

“That's not how presents work and they cleared it with us. I think you'll like it and we thought about getting it as well. When you come back before dinner you can open your other gifts as well.” Tony thinks about this as they drop off Scotty and go to their home. Tony didn't know what Joann and Mac could get him or want to get him that was a good idea but he didn't want to be mad over little things anymore. Tony just hoped that the night would go okay and Joann wouldn't start again.


	11. Chapter 11

When Mac pulls up to an electronics store Tony was mildly curious as to what they were doing there. They said they were taking him shopping for a gift but hadn't asked his opinion on anything but he figured they were also shopping for themselves or Kelly. Joann spoke quietly to a worker who led them to the back area where they had computers. 

“So this is our grandson Tony and he just turned 12 and we'd like to get him a simple computer. Something he can play games on but do school work and a printer too. Maybe get a few programs for him as well.”

“Gram … this isn't ...” Tony was stunned that they were getting him a computer and wondered if it was a bribe. Joann smiles knowing where his mind went.

“We want to get you something nice and you and Shannon are right school is important. So you should have something to keep up your grades with and that you can play on as well.” Tony was speechless but the salesman was beside himself selling them things Tony had never dreamed about while Mac encouraged him to pick out some games and programs. Tony was worried but they didn't seem to mind what he picked out.

“Are you sure that you told mom and dad about this?” Shannon said they ran the gift by them but a computer was way more than Tony expected to get.

“Yes, they said it's a good gift that your teachers think you can use but it's not in the budget. Joann is redoing Kelly's bedroom or what will be Kelly's bedroom in Arlington, shes going to spend a week of Spring Break there to help get what she wants. You don't seem to need all that stuff though there will be more to the basement then you already saw if you still want it.”

“Yeah it was great. I like all the space and it's quiet down there.” Tony was practically bouncing up and down by the time they returned.

“I'm guessing the computer was a hit.” Mac and Gibbs help Tony with setting everything up while Shannon and Joann talk.

“It was and they sold us what they think he'll need to go with it. He also picked out some games and some learning program he says like he plays at school. The salesman was beside himself when he learned what we wanted to get him.”

“Thank you for getting him the computer mom. It's something he can use and Anthony or the Paddington's would get it but I know Tony won't ask and we feel odd asking for him. They say there are programs he can borrow to use to do advanced work at home and then take in.”

“We want what's best for him. I didn't mean to give him grief today but I wanted him to have a good birthday. I think his face when he realized we were getting him a computer did it.” Shannon nods,

“We're going out for a family dinner tonight. Anthony leaves for New York on Tuesday and wants to see him for his birthday. The Paddington's will also be there, they want to see him as well.” Joann takes a deep breath. “They are his family mom and its a couple of hours. You and dad are welcome to join us as well.”

“Does Anthony know we are here?”

“Yes, he says if you can play nice you're welcome to go. It's a semi fancy place but Kelly and Scotty will also be there.”

“I think that would be nice. I would actually like to apologize to this Liz. Like I said I thought she was the one Anthony left you for so I wanted to hate her.”

“I think that would be nice.” All they told Tony was they were going to dinner and he rode with Gibbs, Jackson and Scotty who didn't know where they were going.

“Did we really have to dress up dad? I know Anthony invited us but why did we have to go somewhere fancy.”

“I'm not sure Anthony said he knew the perfect place to take you. We hoped that maybe he would know where you like to eat. If you don't like it then we'll get you pizza tomorrow I promise.” Tony sighs but his eyes light up when he sees the restaurant.

“Fazzio's? Really? How did you hear about this place? I love their food.”

“It was Anthony's idea but come on, let's go find the others.” Inside Tony was stunned when they were led to a side room with presents, a cake and decorations but he was excited to see Liz and her family there.

“There's the birthday boy.” Cheryl and Liz fuss over Tony who gets embarrassed and then Scotty is because of the prices.

“Tony, I can't order any of this. Have you seen the prices?” Gibbs hears them.

“Anthony's paying and it was his choice to come here so he knows the prices. Just order whatever looks good, he knows Tony likes to eat here.” Scotty relaxes and Joann watches the way Liz and Cheryl fuss over Tony and can see that they love him. He was spoiled and it extended to Kelly who was joining their conversation but they didn't make it seem like a problem. When Liz was getting the cake ready Joann joins her.

“I'm sorry for my behavior these last few weeks. I don't have an excuse except that I thought you were the lady Anthony left Shannon for. I have always hated her because she loved him and he left her for his first wife I guess.” Liz nods as many had that problem in the past.

“Regina knew he was cheating but they had a prenup. If he caused the breakup she got 5 million. If she left the marriage she got nothing. She wanted a child so she held that over his head that he would lose the money if he didn't leave Shannon. It was more his father's doing because he held the purse strings so to speak. Whoever gave him a grandchild first would get this great amount of money … Anthony didn't know Shannon was expecting or Regina wouldn't have mattered.”

“Tony calling you Mama I thought it was you so I didn't want her back in his life to hurt him again. Or in Kelly's life to hurt either of them.” Liz smiles as Tony, Scotty and Kelly start looking around the room.

“I understand you care and love them and don't want them hurt. I'm glad that's why you hated me since you didn't actual know me. I couldn't figure out what I had done.” Tony and Kelly look under the table with the cake. “What are you two looking for?”

“We keep hearing a cat meowing but we can't find out where it's at.” Joann frowns but then she hears it too. Gibbs grins their way. 

“I think it's coming from over here Tony.” They race to the presents and move the gifts thinking a cat got trapped in the table to find a box with loud meowing. 

“It's coming from the box.”

“Open it and see what it is.” Tony let Kelly help him open the box to find a small orange kitten.

“Oh … whose cat? Can we keep it?” Shannon smiles,

“He's one of your birthday presents. We hoped he would stay quiet a little longer but I guess dinner's lasting longer than we thought.” Tony took the cat out of the box and it started to purr. “His name is Oliver.” Kelly grins,

“Like Oliver and Company?”

“Yeah, the little girl who gave him to us is moving away and can't take him with her. Laurie knew we were looking for a cat and she knew the girl so she helped us get it.” Tony notices a notebook in the box.

“What's with the notebook?”

“All her instructions for him. She said she had to tell you so you would take good care of him.” Joann smiles,

“That was nice of her.” Tony opens his other presents which included movies, building sets, clothes, a check from Anthony and then Liz brought in a big box. 

“I had to disguise it or you would know what it was right away.” Tony was curious and opens the present to find a guitar. “It's Ricky's guitar, I remember you wanted him to teach you how to play and I kept it all this time.” Tony was too stunned to speak but Shannon remembered his connection to Liz's ex Tony's uncle.

“That's wonderful Liz and the school in Arlington has music lessons Tony can take there as well.” Cheryl smiles,

“That was going to be our gift because he didn't know what he wanted. We were going to pay for private lessons here and then when you move through the summer and if he wants to continue them we'll still pay or through the school is fine as well.”

“Thank you Nona and Mama. I love it.” After the cake everyone leaves but Tony and Anthony to give them a chance to talk alone.

“I got your letter but I know there was some drama with Joann so I didn't want to make things worse.”

“She thought Mama was Regina so she didn't like her but she came along so I hope she'll be nice to her.”

“Liz says they settled things. I would like to stay in touch with you as well and Shannon has my address in New York I sold the house so I'm getting a different place to live. Closer to DI and my parents.”

“I would like that and thank you for the check. I'm going to put it in the bank Monday morning.”

“What about school or are you on Spring Break already?”

“No, there's a chicken pox outbreak and well Scotty, me and a few others are the only 5th and 6th graders who didn't get it. Scotty had it when he was little according to him and Tammy and I got it in one of the foster homes. One of the real kids got it and spread it.”

“There are fake kids?”

“That's what kids who were the foster parents kids were called. Foster kids were just that the foster kids and they would refer to their kids as the real ones.”

“Well that doesn't sound nice. Were Shannon and Jethro like that?” Tony shakes his head.

“No, they were different from the start. So were Gram, Gramps and Grandpa. Different from the other foster homes too.”

“I noticed Joann and Mac didn't bring you anything or did they promise you some grand gift when you moved to Arlington to get you to agree to go?”

“No, they bought me a computer. I can do my school reports on it, they got me games and other stuff to play on it as well. There are also programs I can borrow from the school to work on at home. It was just too big to bring here and I already set it up at home to mess around with.”

“That's good and I was going to tell you to get something like that for yourself. I hear computers are getting bigger uses in classrooms for work and I want you to have the advantages other kids have.”

“Mom and Dad are making sure I get them. They said if Nona and Papa hadn't offered to pay my tuition they would've found a way for me to go anyway. School work at my grade gets boring but the new school is different. We're looking into it and we can go to Arlington over spring break to check it out.”

“That sounds good and I hope you enjoy it. If you need anything for the school though you can let me know and I'll get it or send the money. I'm going to add money to your account each month instead of the checks though so you don't have to keep cashing them.”

“Thanks that would help.” They still talk a little more about Anthony moving to New York, Tony's school and how things have changed. They even talked about visiting when Tony went to New York where the Paddington's had a home over the summer before Tony went home content with his birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony and Kelly spend half of their spring break in Stillwater with Jackson and half in Virginia with Joann and Mac. Since Kelly and Tony could fly back on their own they were allowed to do this and Kelly was excited. Being 12 Tony didn't need to be an unaccompanied minor and all Joann and Mac had to do was put them on a direct flight to California. Kelly had fun picking out things for her room while Mac already had ideas for Tony's room in the basement. The last night they went out for Chinese food.

“I hope you don't mind me taking over the basement project like that Tony. I am officially retired and getting bored at home. Joann insisted I find a hobby so I stop driving her crazy.” Joann gives him a look at Kelly giggles.

“I don't mind Gramps and I like it a lot. You did more to it then I thought of and I like the way it's looking. I just thought of a basic room but you have all those shelves and the work station set up.”

“You can set up the computer there as well. That's why it's there mostly so you can have a spot for fun or school work.”

“I like it really and I love the closet as well. Anthony's going to ship all my stuff from our two homes out and I need the storage.” The next day when they're on the airplane Kelly's excited though she's disappointed that she didn't get to shop for anything before getting on the plane.

“Gram didn't even let me get a coloring book or anything.”

“I know but Gramps did.”

“You got to get a coloring book? That's not fair.” Tony laughs handing her a drawing paper and crayons. 

“It's not a coloring book but they didn't have them. You can draw pictures of what we did over spring break for mom and dad.”

“Are you going to draw too?”

“No, I'm going to read. Gramps got me a new book.” They were into their book and drawing so Tony didn't notice anything was wrong until the fasten seat belt light came on. “What's going on? Why do we need to put on our seatbelts?”

“The weather over Texas is bad and we have to land until it's safe to fly again. Just put on your seat belts and put the trays up right. Everything will be okay.” Kelly was scared.

“Tony, why are we landing in Texas? We're supposed to go to California.”

“It's too cold for us to fly through Texas. I guess it's safer to land but we'll be okay.”

“Mommy and daddy ...”

“When we get off the plane we'll call them so they know what's going on okay.” Kelly nods but they were cold when they got inside the airport.

“I'm sorry but you two aren't under our unaccompanied minors so we have no attachments to care for you. We only do so with the children in our care.”

“So you won't even let us call home?”

“It is not our job. I'm sure they have someone who will meet you here. Now if you'll move aside I have other people to help.” Tony glares at her but joins Kelly who was clutching her rabbit and staring at everyone.

“What did they say? Are they going to call mommy and daddy?”

“No, they have other people to help. It's going to be okay though, we'll call them and I'll figure out what to do next.” Tony bought them something to eat, a calling card and Kelly a jacket so they could call.

“Hey Tony, are you at the airport already? We were just going to head over to pick you up.”

“Uh … no there's a snow storm here in Texas and they couldn't fly through so we landed.”

“What are they doing to help you guys? They should put you up in a hotel or something with a flight attendent.” Tony rubs his face.

“They said since we're not officially in their care they can't do anything to help us. I got us something to eat and a calling card to call you but right now we're stuck here.”

“Okay, let me call the airline. Is Kelly okay? Do you guys need anything?”

“She's right here and I think we're okay for now.” 

“Junior?” Tony turns around to come face to face with Regina. “Oh my … it is you Junior. It's a long time.” Regina hugs Tony who was a little stunned.

“Tony, who is there?”

“Its Regina … Anthony's first wife.”

“What is she doing there?”

“What are you doing here?” Regina smiles pointing to a man who was watching them.

“Just picking up my husband Bobby. Are you here alone? I hear they're shutting down the airport.”

“Yeah, well this is my sister Kelly but yeah our flight got rerouted here. I was just talking to my dad.”

“Let me talk to him for a minute.” Tony hands her the phone. “Hello Anthony?”

“No, this is Jethro Gibbs. I'm Tony's dad. Who is this?”

“Regina Cummings … I thought ...”

“We adopted Tony last month but he's been with us since October. Did you say they are shutting down the airport?”

“Yes, there's a horrible storm coming through here. I know you don't know me but I can't leave the kids here. Its just me and my husband but ...” Gibbs looks at Shannon who was frantic at the thought of leaving them alone at the airport.

“Is it okay with your husband?” Regina motions him over. 

“Bobby this is Junior I've told you about him and his sister Kelly. They're stuck here at the airport.”

“Well then let's call their parents and take them home with us. We can't leave them here.” Gibbs decides to trust them because he didn't think Regina would harm Tony if she wanted to help. They talk to both Regina and Bobby who gave their full address, phone numbers and Tony read it off their drivers license.

“So your dad's over cautious a bit.”

“We're supposed to be heading home from Spring break with our grandparents … since I'm 12 now they figured I could get us home in one piece. We didn't know we'd get stranded here. Thanks for letting us come stay with you, the airline wouldn't do anything.”

“That's what they told me and I think the only reason they were willing to trust me. Do they know about me?”

“Yeah,” Regina turns to face Tony. “Your name has come up. Anthony is still in my life but he let mom and dad adopt me. We spent a week with dad's dad and then a week with mom's parents but … they know of you.”

“Well at least we're not complete strangers.”

“No, you're not.” Bobby laughs,

“That sounds ominus.”

“Our Gramps used to be the lawyer for Anthony's father his name is Mac Fieldings.” Regina smiles,

“Oh I remember him, he was a great man. I'm glad that you were adopted by them. I know they couldn't wait for grandkids. We fell out of touch once we adopted you and switched lawyers but I remember he was nice.” Tony nods,

“He's a great Gramps.” They arrive at a small home that was covered in snow but Tony could see smoke coming from the chiminey. When they walk in a woman carrying a baby joins them.

“Ma, this is Tony and Kelly. They're going to stay with us until the storm clears and they can fly home. Tony is Regina's first son and this is his sister. Guys this is my mom Caroline and our baby girl Lucy.” Kelly starts fussing over the baby who loved the attention as Regina shows them to the spare rooms they had.

“It's not much but Caroline has the other room. I hope it's okay that you two share. It's got the two beds and ...”

“It's fine Regina and better than the airport.”

“Feel free to use the phone to call home to tell them you got here safely. We rarely lose electricity out here so you can stay in touch until the storm passes. I'll go check on dinner and then let you know when it's ready.” Tony didn't know what they would do until the storm passed but Kelly was watching the snow out the window.

“Are you okay Kel?”

“Is she really your real mom?” Tony sighs,

“She adopted me with Anthony when I was born but … it's a long story but I trust her and mom and dad do know about her and so does Anthony, Mama and her parents.”

“She seems nice and I like the baby I just ...”

“This is better than the airport. You have pajamas in your bags and we'll put our clothes on the chair to dry so we have something dry tomorrow. You can draw pictures of the snow and what we see here.” This calms Kelly and they call the house where Shannon was more worried but when they were okay she calmed down. 

“Is there enough room for both of you? Kelly doesn't sleep well in odd places but ...”

“The guest room has two beds and it's already warming up. Bobby's mom lives here so there's another adult and they have a baby. We got our suitcases from the plane so we have clothes and things we need.”

“That's good and she has fluffy? Mom's worried because she didn't let you guys get anything to do on the plane.”

“Grandpa let me get a book and I got her paper and crayons to draw. I would've picked up more if I knew we were going to stop but I think we're going to be okay. Regina is being nice and she said they rarely lose electricity here so we can stay in touch.”

“Okay that's good and there are new cases of the chicken pox so school's still shut down.” After promising to call the next day if nothing happened just to check in they hang up and go downstairs. Their clothes were drying but they were still cold and Caroline fussed over them.

“Do you have any dry clothes or pajamas to change into? You can't sit around in wet clothes you'll get sick.” They change feeling better and then Caroline insists on washing and drying all their clothes for them which Tony felt odd about but Bobby smiles.

“She came to live with us because she likes to take care of people. She came when Lucy was born to help and never left.” Kelly was making faces at Lucy who was giggling at her.

“That's good and I was hoping our clothes would dry hanging up so we wouldn't just sit around in wet clothes. We didn't bring winter clothes so ...”

“Well tomorrow we'll get you two some sweaters or something to put over your clothes and the heater should keep you guys warm tonight.” Tony wondered about this but hoped they would be okay. Kelly got over being scared as the night went on but Tony felt odd because of his past with Regina and wondered what she told Bobby and Caroline about him but he felt himself relaxing as well with them.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days Tony and Kelly spent a lot of time in the snow and exploring the woods. Tony took a lot of pictures and was glad they weren't stuck in the airport though it seemed odd to be there with Regina. He knew she spoke with Anthony and Liz though he didn't ask what they talked about since they were polite but didn't talk things out. The third day there was a snow storm leaving them stuck inside so Kelly baked with Caroline and played with Lucy.

“Bobby brought some boxes down from the attic. I saved the things I took of yours and Jason's and things that were the two of you together.”

“Why?” Regina looks at him. “You hated me and didn't want me. Why did you take things of mine?”

“I didn't hate you Tony. Anthony told me you only allow him and Liz call you Junior.”

“No one else has asked to. It wouldn't feel right.” Tony sighs looking at her and could see she was upset. “Why did you leave me? We lost Uncle Ricky and Jason and you just left me with Mama telling me I wasn't your son that I was adopted. You said Jason was your only son and ...”

“Who told you that? I would never ...”

“I remember Regina. I remember the night of the accident, I remember before the accident … I wasn't a baby.”

“Yes you were.” Tony makes a face and Regina smiles. “You used to make that face when we tried to get you to eat your vegetables that were yutty. That's how you said yucky copying Anthony.”

“He said they were yucky?” Anthony said a lot of things but Tony couldn't picture him saying yucky.

“Well no he called them something else but you repeated yutty and we weren't going to let our two year old curse.” This got a laugh from Tony. “You were my little boy, the one I always wanted but Anthony betrayed me. He betrayed me by convincing me to adopt his love child and got Robert to pass you off as an abandoned child.”

“He didn't know.” Regina looks at him confused. “He didn't know until Nona and Papa ran into the couple who gave me up. The day I was adopted my grandparents … my maternal grandparents were there and they posed as my birth parents while mom was passed out. I guess she got sick and the doctor's thought she might die and they didn't know what to do with me. When Nona and Papa came face to face with Gram and Gramps it came out.” Regina thinks about this. 

“I thought he did and I thought you were Liz's child. We were best friends growing up and that's how I met Anthony. I didn't leave because of that or you … I was grieving and I couldn't handle the pain. Anthony and I got into a fight that day because of who you are. He thought I was just making it up to divorce him. If I left I got nothing but child support, if he did something to end the marriage I got $5,000 for each year we were married.”

“And you knew I was his son and he didn't.”

“Pretty much he took off with Ricky and you boys. Said I would never see my sons again and … then you guys were in an accident where Jason died. I thought he did it to hurt me.”

“Uncle Ricky was driving … Jason and I were fighting in the backseat because he was crying for you and I didn't like him crying and I pushed him. Uncle Ricky took his eyes off the road to tell me to behave and that's when we were in an accident. He didn't see the truck coming.”

“That wasn't your fault.” Tony sighs looking at her. “I know Anthony didn't cause the accident and it wasn't even Ricky's fault, the other driver fell asleep at the wheel and never let his foot off the gas pedal. I was mad at the world but Anthony for taking you guys out instead of keeping you home where you were safe.”

“You still left, dumped me with Mama and left us while Anthony was in the hospital.”

“You were crying for Liz and I thought I lost you too. I didn't know what Anthony was telling you and I thought he turned you against me. I tried to come back but Anthony wouldn't let me. He said you finally were getting over me leaving and he was getting ready to marry Liz to give you stability. We even went to court over it and the judge said I left you guys so I lost my rights.”

“I remember thinking she blamed me for the accident. I don't remember crying for her but I thought she blamed me and I wanted to tell her I was sorry about it. I loved her and Uncle Ricky and didn't want them gone.”

“She wanted to stay with her family after the funeral and they still had that house in some small town … Smallville or something.” Tony chuckles as they hear a crash and laughing coming from the kitchen.

“It's called Stillwater and that's where my dad's from and Grandpa still lives. My other grandparents still live about 5 hours by train from there but they're moving this summer to Florida so we're moving into their house.”

“I never stopped loving you Tony, I just had to get away and grieve. I … I hoped when you were 18 you would come looking for me and we could straighten things out. I didn't know what Anthony told you but ...”

“Just that you left but I remember you said I was adopted and you weren't my mom. He doesn't even know that unless mom told him. He said you needed to be alone and Mama helped with me. Mom said when I went to Stillwater that was the first time they had seen her smile. She's friends with Mama and Grandpa says they're family.”

“That's good and we were friends in college. She did always love you because she couldn't have kids of her own.” Bobby comes downstairs. 

“I'm going to run to town for some supplies. Bob's holding some things for us and I'll be back soon. Do you guys need anything Tony?”

“No, I think we're good. Kelly tells me if she needs anything.”

“Okay, I'll be back.” Bobby leaves and Regina's quiet.

“What does he think of us here? Of me showing up like this and ...”

“He knows about you, the whole story and that I hoped you would find me. We weren't expecting to run into you of course in the middle of a storm in Texas but he wouldn't have left you in the airport either. He would've helped anyone who was stranded and from what we understand there were a lot of people stranded.”

“Yeah it was chaos there. I don't know if I would've looked for you when I turned 18. With my memories the way they were I don't think I would've wanted to find you. I was hurt and didn't understand why you left that way. I still don't but it makes more sense.” Regina nods,

“I never forgot you but I thought you were happy with Anthony and Liz but now you're adopted and ...” 

“They divorced and the step moms would hurt me landing me in the hospital and or foster care. Mom and Anthony knew each other of course and he knew I would be okay there. I was settling in, mom was real protective of me, I was well liked on base so everyone jumped to my defense and Gramps was going to be our lawyer to fight for custody. They had no idea I was mom's baby and Anthony didn't know I was his.”

“How did he take that?'

“He was shocked but he moved back to New York and we're going to stay in touch. He sends me money to buy whatever I need.”

“What does your family think about that?”

“They don't mind because I put it in the bank. They buy what I need and I am supposed to save it for special occasions or if I really want something.”

“That's good and how it should be.” They start to go through the boxes that had Tony and Jason's baby blankets, a duplicate of Tony's sock monkey and both of Jason's horsies. “I don't know where the monkey went. I looked everywhere but …”

“Anthony sent it to me. We kept a hold of it somehow and he sent me my things from the house in California and this summer I'll go to New York and spend time with him and Mama and pack up my things there.” They go through the pictures and find ton of Tony with the others in Stillwater. “Can I get copies of these pictures? I know mom and the others would like to see them as well.”

“Of course.” Two days later Tony and Kelly were getting ready to head back to California. The storm finally passed and the airport was opening. Regina got all the pictures Tony wanted copied and packed together a box they were going to mail for him. It included his baby blankets, Jason's horsie and a few odds and ends. Bobby who did his own photos took some pictures of Tony and Kelly and then Tony and Regina though he didn't know about those. The night before they were heading back to California Shannon calls.

“We changed the tickets to take you and Kelly back to Stillwater.”

“Is Grandpa okay?”

“He's fine … it's Liz.”

“What happened to her? Is she …?”

“She slipped and fell in the snow and she has a brain injury. It doesn't look good but right now they are running tests and are going to try and see what to do next. The doctor's don't think it looks very good right now but Cheryl and Robert won't make any decisions until you get there.”

“Why? I mean I'm not her next of kin or …?”

“No but you're her family the only child she ever had. They want you there either way so you can either help decide or say goodbye. Liz would want you there.”

“Okay ...” Tony gave Regina the phone and went upstairs needing a few minutes alone.

“Tony, it doesn't mean she's going to die.”

“Uh … Shannon it's Regina. Tony handed me the phone and then went upstairs. Is everything okay?”

“Liz fell and she has a head injury. I told Tony I changed the tickets so they could fly back to Stillwater her parents want him there for her and if anything changes. We're flying out later tonight and we'll meet them there but it doesn't look good.” Regina takes a deep breath. “Anthony's also going out there … Liz told me you guys used to be friends until Rick and Jason died but she's not sure what happened.”

“Would you mind if I fly out there with them? Well my daughter and I, I couldn't leave her behind but she's only 6 months old and not a problem.”

“I think they would like that. If Liz recovers I think she would like knowing you came out.”

“What about her parents?”

“They said as much. I don't know how well you two knew each other but they seemed to think you might come.”

“I'll call and make flight plans then.” Kelly talks to Shannon and then Regina goes to check on Tony. “Are you okay Tony?”

“I feel like this is a dream of some sort? I planned to go to New York this summer to spend time with her and now ...” Regina sits on the bed.

“Lucy and I are going to fly out with you. I need to see her also and make peace with things. Maybe Anthony and I can fix things as well.”

“Why did you and Mama stop talking?”

“When Ricky and Jason died I blamed her. Anthony took off with you boys because I accused him of sleeping with her and conceiving you. I guess it was easy to blame her because it was her dad who did the adoption. Cheryl and Robert knew I might come and Anthony's going so ...” Tony nods,

“Yeah … I just need to know she's going to be okay I think and then I'll be okay.” Regina leaves him to pack his things as does Kelly while she packs for her and Lucy and then brings Tony an extra bag for the stuff he was taking home with him. She said she would count it as Lucy's carry-on so they could keep it in the plane with them.


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson met them at the airport the next morning explaining that there was an emergency for a foster kid in California and Shannon and Gibbs were seeing about bringing him to Stillwater but they would be there as soon as they could get. Tony didn't stop to wonder about it because he was sure Shannon would say something if it was bad but Jackson dropped Tony, Regina and Lucy off at the hospital.

“What does your grandpa know about me?”

“Uh … a lot came out … how I felt and they remember when I was left with Mama. Mom says that's the first time she saw her smile since the accident no one else could get her to smile.”

“That was nearly two months after the accident.”

“I don't know … I haven't really talked to Mama about it. We'll sort it out though … now that I realize more of the truth it'll be easier I think.” Cheryl greets them both with hugs. “How's Mama doing? Is there any change?”

“No, Anthony's flying in a specialist to check things out and I'm trying to get Robert and Sophia to go home and rest. They both look exhausted and Eric's willing to drive them but ...”

“Is Aunt Sophia okay?”

“Yes, she found out she's expecting and she's high risk so she should be resting but she's stubborn. If you mention it maybe she'll believe us. She thinks I'm just fussing, ask if she's okay or something.” When they reach Liz's room doctor's are rushing making Tony's stomach drop but it's Sophia who's wheeled out.

“What happened?”

“I finally got her to agree to go home since Tony was here and she got up to leave and passed out. I'm going to go with her and I'll be back when I know something.” Cheryl went with him and Tony and Regina went into the room.

“Tony, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances but it's good you came.”

“Thanks Papa,” Tony hugs Robert who hugs Regina and tweaks Lucy's nose. Then Tony hugs Anthony. “Are you okay Anthony?”

“Yeah, I'm just worried about Lizzie. She was excited about you coming to New York this summer and wanted us to try and do something together. Something about the old home movies and photo albums.” Regina speaks up.

“I also have a lot of the old pictures and I brought them with me. I was sending them with Tony but thought maybe they'll bring back memories.” Robert nods,

“You can try. The doctor's say she might be able to hear us if we talk to her.” They spend the rest of the weekend only going home to sleep as Shannon and Gibbs were stuck in California and Jackson was going to fly Kelly home. Tony thought he would have to leave as well but Gibbs talked to him.

“If you want to stay there Cheryl and Robert said they would make sure you had rides back and forth, food and whatever you need. Dad's bringing Kelly so you can stay and she's not alone in case there are any more problems.”

“For how long?”

“Let's take it one day at a time. We have another foster kid it'll be a few days before we know if we can fly out unless something drastically changes but since she's not in immediate danger we might have to wait for the weekends.”

“What about school?”

“They say you're so far ahead you will have no problems moving on. I can take you school work and it might just be me or Shannon who go on the weekends but my deployment is put off until this summer.”

“Do they think Mama's going to die?” No one would give Tony a straight answer and Tony knew it was because they didn't think he could handle it.”

“Yeah Tony … they're waiting on Anthony's specialists to come but that won't be until Monday or Tuesday. If you want to come home and wait they'll understand.”

“No, I don't want to leave just yet. I didn't think I could stay but if I can … I would rather stay.”

“Okay call us each night and let us know how you're doing okay.” Tony talks to Shannon and then spends the evening with Jackson and Kelly who was eager to go home.

“Are you okay Tony? I heard Regina say she doesn't think you are okay with her here. She's ready to leave if you don't want her here.”

“I don't mind. We did a lot of talking and I know she needs to make peace with Mama too. We thought … it's not like we thought. She didn't hate me but I had moved on with Mama thinking she left me so Anthony wouldn't let her hurt me again.”

“Yeah I know.” Tony looks at him. “When I saw her I remembered more of the story but I couldn't put a face to the name Regina. She used to tell us her name was Ella for some reason and you called her Ella too so we thought she was the nanny. You never called her mom or mommy she was just Ella. When she brought you to Liz we thought she sent you with the nanny because you were upset and happy to see Liz.”

“I thought she blamed me for the accident. Anthony and Regina got into a fight I didn't know about and he took off with Uncle Ricky and us. I wanted her so I was fighting with Jason and bugging him. Uncle Ricky looked back at me to tell me to leave him alone and we were hit.”

“That wasn't your fault. I heard the guy who hit you had a heart attack.”

“I didn't know that I was four and then I didn't see Mama again. I thought she blamed me for him dying because Regina was leaving for the same reason. She wasn't she blamed Anthony because he told her she wouldn't see her sons again.”

“Does she know you're Anthony's biological son?”

“Yeah … that's why they got into a fight. She thought I was his with Mama so they weren't speaking either. He didn't believe her and took off with us but I wanted to be with her.” Early the next morning Regina woke them up by knocking on the door and Tony feared the worst as she spoke to Jackson who takes Lucy from her. “What's going on? Did something happen?”

“Robert called and asked me to bring you to the hospital but won't say why. Get dressed and we'll go. Tony hurries to get dressed worried that Liz was worse or something happened. When they walk into the room everyone was there and Liz was sitting up in bed.

“Mama?”

“Hi sweetie,” Tony runs to her hugging her tight trying not to cry. “Its okay baby I'm okay.”

“Are you sure? What … how …?”

“I don't remember what happened but I woke up earlier and they took me for some tests and now we're just waiting for the doctor to look them over but he thinks its some kind of miracle.” Regina and Lucy hang back and Liz smiles at her. “Who is that precious baby?” Regina smiles though Tony can tell she's worried.

“This is my daughter Lucy.” Liz hugs Regina and then takes Lucy.

“Why don't you look like your mommy.” Regina doesn't say much and after a while Jackson and Kelly show up.

“She wanted to see you before we left. I'm going to fly her home but I'm glad that you're okay Liz.”

“Thank you Jackson and you two be careful.” Jackson smiles and looks at Tony. “I talked to Jethro they said you can stay another week but they miss you.”

“Thanks Grandpa and I'll call them later.” Robert takes them to the airport and Cheryl and Eric went home to rest while Sophia went to her room to do the same.

“Now this is not something I thought I'd ever see.”

“What's that Lizzie?”

“The three of us in the same room and not fighting. I didn't mean to scare anyone but ...”

“Things needed to be fixed and I was going to try and get in touch soon anyway. I've been thinking about Tony a lot and missing the way things were. Now that I have Lucy I see things differently and brought back memories of when him and Jason were little.”

“We found out Junior is my son. I didn't know that or have the slightest idea but ...”

“He told me, I still believed it all these years later and I … I don't know. I was just missing the old times. I told my husband Bobby all about things and he encouraged me to reach out but I didn't think anyone would want me around.”

“I tried to find you to see how you were and to fix things but I didn't know where to find you. Then suddenly out of the blue you turn up at some random airport the kids got stuck at and I didn't know what to think.”

“I didn't expect to see Junior there that's for sure but I'm glad it gave us the chance to fix things.” After a while Anthony and Regina take off to the cafeteria for coffee and to bring Tony and Lucy back some lunch.

“Uh oh,”

“What's wrong?”

“I hope this isn't Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo number 7.” Liz laughs and so does Lucy. “I'm glad you're okay Mama. When Mom called ...”

“I think I scared everyone and I didn't mean to. Least of all you and my parents. I'm glad you came though but I'm just clumsy.”

“They didn't think you were going to make it. Mom and dad were willing to let me stay until ...” Liz hugs him tight.

“I'm glad it didn't come to that. I'm glad that everything's working out and before you leave today I want you to call them so I can talk to them and they know I'm okay. I know they must be worried too.”

“Yeah they got another foster child who they couldn't bring unless something major happens.”

“What do you know about the kid? You don't look too happy about it.”

“I didn't ask. They said they wouldn't take in another kid unless it was an emergency or it was a baby that could sleep with them. If it's a girl I'll hear about it when Kelly gets home or if it's a boy they'll share my room if they're still there when I get home.”

“You don't like that?” Tony shrugs,

“It's hard getting used to sharing with Kelly and I wouldn't want the kid to feel left out. Mom and dad wouldn't but if I'm not nice then I know it sucks for them. Foster homes are hard and even if the parents are nice if the kids aren't then it just sucks for them.”

“It's good that you want to be nice to them even if you won't like them.”

“As long as mom and dad don't plan to adopt anymore.” Liz laughs and Shannon calls before they were going to the airport to pick up Jackson and Kelly. 

“Liz, it's good to hear your voice. We didn't think ...”

“I know I got that reaction from everyone and I didn't mean to scare anyone but it seems like I scared everyone.”

“As long as you're okay that's what matters. Did Regina go over?”

“Yes and she would like to officially meet the two of you.”

“Why?” Liz laughs,

“Do you remember my friend Ella?”

“That's Regina but we thought ...”

“I know and so does she. We sorted it out and I'm sure Tony will tell you but she would like to meet you one day as Regina Anthony's first wife.”

“Tell her we would like that.” Tony talked to them promising to return the next Saturday as he missed them as much as they missed him. Tony felt good that he had a home and family he missed though it felt odd at times. He talked to Joann and Mac who were also glad that he was okay and so was Liz but Tony couldn't wait until Liz was home from the hospital as he felt that something wasn't right.


	15. Chapter 15

After meeting with Anthony's specialists Liz was found to have an inoperable brain tumor. With the grim news Tony prepared to go back home while Liz and Cheryl tried to make things easier for him. Cheryl bought him a phone card to call whenever he wanted, Liz promised to try and stay strong until August when he could go visit her and to try and visit them in Stillwater over the summer. Since she wasn't expected to last the whole summer Tony didn't have hopes but he was glad they could stay in touch. To his surprise Shannon came out the day before he was going to fly home.

“Hey Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I was flying home tomorrow.”

“You are but I wanted to talk to Cheryl and Robert about a few things. How are you holding up?” Tony shrugs and Shannon hugs him. 

“Can I spend more time in New York with Mama? I know I was supposed to go in August but the doctor's don't think she'll make it that long. I don't want the next time I see her for it to be her funeral.” Shannon hugs him tighter.

“Your dad and I talked and we thought we'd send you there when school's out for the summer or until ...”

“Really?”

“Yes, we know how close the two of you are. That's why I'm here to talk to Cheryl and Robert to make sure it's okay with them. I wanted to check on Liz and I didn't want to do it by phone. I wanted to talk to them in person.”

“Thanks mom,” Tony went to the store with Jackson while Shannon sat down with the others.

“Shannon … this summer ...”

“Jethro and I already talked about it. Since he's already missed so much school they recommended he test early to move up a grade. He was going to test at the end of the year to see if he could skip to the 7th grade next year but they think he's smart enough to test now and also skip the rest of this school year.”

“That's great, he said he'd be able to catch up with no problem since school's so easy for him. We'll get him anything he needs while he's with us as well but school comes first.”

“We know and if he passes we were thinking of sending him to you guys sooner rather than later. We know how close you and Tony are Liz and he would want as much time with you as possible. He already asked if he could spend more of the summer with you.”

“Did you tell him?”

“I told him when school's out we would send him but that's not for another six weeks. We weren't sure if you wanted him this early or if there would be a problem.”

“No, having him anytime would be great. When … things are over we'll miss him. He's our only grandchild even if it's not official so ...”

“We assumed you would keep the house and still come here like usual. We're not going to stop coming here because of you guys. He'll see you guys often and if you want him to visit we can see about that as it happens.”

“That would be great and if we know he's coming we'll make an effort to come see him.” Later when Liz and Robert are busy or taking a nap Shannon and Cheryl sit down to talk. 

“Are you okay Cheryl? You seemed surprised that we would let you still see Tony.”

“No, I'm heartbroken over losing Liz and we did think about selling this house when she was gone. Eric doesn't come here often and they're going to move to New York to spend time with Liz. They love Tony as well but this house … we would like a place to stay when we do come see Tony.”

“We know and we'll try to make sure you guys stay in touch. Tomorrow I have paperwork for you giving you guys legal rights to him in case anything happens. It's good until September 1 and then we can change it if he wants to stay longer.”

“Do you think anything will happen?”

“No but in case he gets sick or anything some doctor's won't treat without it “ Kelly tried to spend a month with my parents and she got sick. Doctor's wouldn't treat even with me giving consent until I faxed over the papers which happened the next morning. It was food poisoning but they won't take them even for a week without it. It scared them that something could happen next time.”

“That's good and I didn't even think about that.” The next day Cheryl took Tony shopping for new luggage. He only had the small suitcase Gibbs got him and a backpack since he was used to being in and out of foster homes. He thought it was too much but Shannon smiles.

“You're not just going for a week Tony. You'll probably need most if not all your clothes. We'll take the rest with us when we move but this seems like a right amount.” Tony holds up the garment bag.

“Mom, what am I going to do with this? I'm not taking a suit or tuxedo I don't even have them. I outgrew my suit and Anthony always rented tuxedos.”

“Well then you can send that to Arlington but the rest you can use. It came as a set and we'll just take it on the plane. I'm sure that we can find things to put in it.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“She already found stuff to fill them in with.”

“All three of them?”

“Well the big one is mine, this one is for Kelly and she said I would find a use for these.” Tony opens the last bag with trucks, cars, movies, pants and shoes. “I'm not that small and she also gave me money instead of putting it in the bank like usual.”

“I told you we had a foster child right? She asked what they needed and what Kelly would want. I knew she would buy you things and I didn't want Kelly to feel left out. I just mentioned his age and he needed new shoes.”

“Oh … I forgot about him. How old is he?”

“He's three and in need of a lot of things actually but shoes were most important. He's sharing Kelly's room since it's next to ours and she says it's like having a baby around.” Tony laughs and Shannon hugs him. “She didn't buy you anything.”

“Yeah, she bought me clothes, shoes, art supplies from an art store. I wanted drawing pads and she got three sizes, pencils, pastels and more. She said she'll buy whatever I want in New York as well if I want to take art lessons she'll do that.”

“Wow, that was nice of her. What's the money for?” Tony shrugs,

“She said to buy myself something nice. Now normally that would've been the pencils and pastels.”

“Well save it I'm sure there will be plenty to buy before you move to New York.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I just worry.” In California Mac meets them at the airport.

“Hey guys, sorry Joey's terrified of Joann so Jethro couldn't come.” Shannon smiles,

“It's fine, we're home and that's what matters.” At the house Gibbs and Kelly were thrilled to see Tony while Joey just watched him and Joann stayed in the kitchen.

“I missed you Tony.”

“I missed you too Kel. Here Nona sent this bag and I wasn't allowed to open it to even show mom. She didn't want anything messed up in there.” Kelly takes it upstairs and Tony puts the bag with the baby stuff in front of Joey. “Here this is for you.” Joey just looks at him so Tony opens the bag to reveal the toys. Shannon had taken out the shoes and pants and Tony bought a stuffed dog at the airport.

“Doggy!” Tony smiles,

“Yeah that's your doggy.” Joey hugs it tight. “What's his name?”

“Woof,” They laugh and Tony puts his stuff upstairs.

“Are you okay Tony? You didn't have to bring them that stuff.”

“Nona bought it … well except for woof. When mom took out the pants and shoes it needed something else so I got the dog. It was the softest toy they had and mom said he didn't have one.”

“He got attached to fluffy and that didn't go so well.” Tony laughs and then gets ready to go downstairs. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Saturday is my night to set the table. I don't know what made Gram mad but I'm going to act like everything's normal.”

“She's upset that you spent so much time away and she only got you for a week while you're going to spend months in New York.”

“I can't help that and I'll spend time with her too. I know Gramps retirement party is coming up and I'm sure that Nona will send me back for that. They said if I want to come home for any reason to tell them.”

“They would like to know that.” During dinner New York was discussed along with Mac's retirement party.

“I hear you saw that woman and spent time at her house.” Tony turns pink knowing who Joann was talking about. “Kelly tells me she was nice to you both.”

“Yeah, it was a fluke when we got snowed in but her and her husband didn't want to leave us alone at the airport. The airline didn't want to do anything for us since we were unaccompanied minors. I would've figured it out but they put us up, me and Regina talked things out. She went to Stillwater and worked things out with Anthony and Mama as well.” Joann nods,

“That's good. We found some pictures packing up the house and I found a few with her in them. She was in Stillwater sometimes when we were as well.”

“Yeah she has some pictures as well. Not with her in them but of us … this family, some of me with Mama and her family. She made me copies so I could bring them home. They're in my backpack.” Shannon smiles,

“I would like to see them. We used to have tons of pictures and lost them during one of the moves.” After the dishes were done they went through Joann's pictures and Tony's pictures and found memories they had forgotten about. There were pictures from Kelly's baptism, Shannon and Gibbs wedding, some other odds and end pictures. Joann and Mac were in some of Regina's pictures making Joann realize who she was and knew maybe she wasn't the best person but she did good by Tony.


	16. Chapter 16

The first weeks in New York were busy and full of things to do for Tony. He spent time with Liz, with Anthony and sometimes just Cheryl and Robert. There was something to do every day and Tony always had fun even if it was just sight seeing. By June though it was clear Liz was getting worse and though Tony went to a community center to get out of the house and play with other kids Cheryl wanted to hire someone to do things with him.

“Nona, I don't need someone to come play with me. I'm not a little kid and there's a park within walking distance if I get bored.”

“The lady … I think they called her Tabitha or Tabby is going to be here to take you places. She's homeless and living with her son in a homeless shelter. She just needs a full time job where she can take her son for longer hours. If you want to go to the community center then take him and she can do things around the house. You don't even have to take him if you don't get along I only hired her to help someone out.”

“I really don't have to take him anywhere if I don't like him?” They spin around when Tammy speaks up.

“Since when don't you like us Tony?” Tony grins,

“Tammy, you're coming to work for us?” Cheryl smiles,

“I thought I'd surprise you but you seemed set on not liking the kid so I had to make something up. Welcome Tammy, Scotty I'm glad you guys made it.”

“Thank you for this job Mrs. Paddington. I almost thought it was a joke a full time job I could bring Scotty to but … I recognized the name and hoped it was the same family.”

“Of course, I thought the name sounded familiar so I asked Shannon. She doesn't know the circumstances just that I was hiring someone to help out. I did ask about Scotty and she said that he wouldn't be a problem.” Scotty turns red and Cheryl smiles. “Tony can be a handful when he gets hyper so make that times two and I wasn't sure.”

“They get hyper all right but that's what I'm here for.”

“Well let me show you to the maid's area where you'll be staying.” Tony and Scotty follow them and Cheryl stops them. “Tony, the guest room next to yours is fixed up for Scotty.”

“Thanks Nona.” Tammy watches Tony lead Scotty away.

“We've had so many issues and he has been having so many problems. His dad and I split and he lost touch with Brian. Then he couldn't make friends … I thought at least if you were Tony's grandparents maybe Tony would come visit and spend time with him.”

“He's staying here for the summer. Did the agency tell you about Liz?”

“Yes and I'm sorry to hear that. Tony told us a lot about her and I'm sure it's devastating.”

“It is but they wanted to spend time together but she's getting sicker so she can't do as much. For now she doesn't need full time care but I don't feel comfortable leaving her all day so I thought if I could hire someone to do stuff with him and help around the house we might make it.”

“Anything you need. I'm just glad it got us out of the shelter and into a place we could stay together.” Going through the back staircase Cheryl shows Tammy where the boys rooms were. 

“This is yours across the hall.”

“This is the maids area?” Tammy was confused by everything about the house but she didn't think they would put Tony with the maids.

“No, but you're not the maid. Since you're here to help with Tony and I'm sure Scotty will be worried to start with you can use this room. The boys rooms are attached with a door between them but this wing is practically empty. Tony used to ride his roller skates up and down the halls but he's a little too big to be doing that anymore.” Tammy laughs,

“Don't give Scotty any ideas.” Tammy looks in her room that was big and had its own bathroom before checking on Tony and Scotty who had similar rooms. “Wow this is some room Tony.”

“I know it's huge which is why I'm glad Scotty's next door. It's too big sometimes.”

“I bet. You brought your computer with you?”

“Nona got it for me to use here but I brought Oliver he's asleep in the cat tree over there. I flew over with Anthony so I was able to bring more including my bike.” Tammy smiles,

“Scotty's has a flat tire but I plan to get it fixed soon.”

“We probably have stuff to fix it. I've busted three of them since I've been here. Nona says it's because I keep trying to scare her.” When they got their things from the car and Robert fixed Scotty's tire they took off riding bikes.

“I don't remember the last time I saw Scotty this eager to do something.” Robert smiles,

“Tony either. He goes to a community center to play with other kids but I think he doesn't like the very much. They won't come into this neighborhood so other than at the community center he doesn't have anyone to play with.”

“The kids at the shelter weren't very friendly and he hated being stuck there while I worked. At least this works out for both of us. I have a job and he has a friend and something to do.” Later when they sat down to discuss what was expected and the pay Tammy was stunned. “Are you serious about this?” Cheryl and Robert exchange glances.

“We thought it was a fair payment. It's not full time and we'll still pay for you and Scotty whatever the three of you do. If not then we can discuss it but it also includes room and board.” Tammy shakes her head.

“No, that's not it. They said I would be paid the $500 a week and I'd have to pay my own way for me and Scotty. That's why I wanted a live in position so I could save some money that way. This is more than fair, I just wasn't expecting it.”

“We would give the world to Tony and he's thrilled to have Scotty along for the ride.”

“Thank you so much.” Cheryl smiles,

“I'm going to have the boys help me make dinner so you can go rest if you like or there's a phone in your room. Here's Shannon's number if you would like to talk to her.” Tammy dials the number and a smile crosses her face when she hears Shannon's voice.

“Hi Shannon,”

“Tammy, it's good to hear your voice. I'm guessing it was you who took the job with Cheryl and Robert then? She was hoping she got the name right and it wouldn't be a disaster.” 

“Yeah I recognized the name and hoped it wasn't a mistake. I don't know how common the last name is but being New York ...”

“She felt the same way but she thought it might be you because of Scotty. She knew his name of course though she wasn't sure of yours. How's it going? Where are the boys?”

“So far so good. They were happy to be together and Mr. Paddington fixed the tire on Scotty's bike for us and they took off riding. It just feels odd here taking a job as a live in care person. It was supposed to be housekeeper but they don't really need me for that. I'm surprised considering the size of the house.”

“Cheryl likes to do things on her own and Liz is getting worse. I think they want to give Tony stuff to do so he can still be around and not get bored. I do have to say if you don't like something or need something feel free to speak up. They want things to go smoothly. She wasn't sure about the pay or anything.”

“So far things are good. I have a room across from the boys and both their rooms are huge. We each have a private bathroom, they're paying me weekly and for any activities I take the boys to they'll pay for me and Scotty. I was told I would get the weekly pay but I had to pay for me and Scotty.”

“What about Brian? I don't want to be nosy but ...”

“We split up. He signed up for another tour and I couldn't handle it anymore. Scotty tried to stay in touch but then he disappeared. The letters came back return to sender and … well there's nothing left to do right now.”

“I'm sorry Tammy I know it's tough. Jethro promises this will be his last tour now that we have a full house. Is there anything we can do?”

“If you happen to hear anything about Brian let me know. It didn't work out between us but I know Scotty would like to stay in touch.”

“I will and I'm glad you guys are where we can check on you. I think Tony gets bored there but doesn't want to ask for more.”

“I understand and I think it's what Scotty and I need to start over. I can save some money and get things done. Him and Tony can have fun and I don't have to worry about much for now.”

“We're glad as well since now we don't have to worry about Tony. Sometimes I wonder if they would tell us if something happened but I know you would.”

“Yeah I will. I should go I think I heard the boys come home. Mrs. Paddington said she would have them help with dinner but I should go help too.”

“Let them be. She's teaching Tony how to cook her recipes so I know it's not just an excuse. Tony loves to cook but her recipes she doesn't have written down she just knows by heart.” When Tammy made her way down to the kitchen Cheryl was showing Scotty how to toss pizza dough while Tony was already doing his.

“Come Tammy, you can make your own pizza. I was going to make spaghetti but Tony wanted home made pizza.” They hear a clunk and Tony had fallen on the floor and had the pizza dough on his head. Scotty starts laughing for the first time in a long time.

“I threw that a little too high. I leaned back to catch it and fell off the chair.”

“Tony, you're going to give me a hear attack one of these days. I told you to stand up while you tossed it.”

“I know Nona.” She helped him clean up the pizza from his hair as Liz joins them. “Hi Mama you remember Scotty? This is his mom Tammy.”

“It's nice to meet you Tammy and of course I remember Scotty. It's good to see you again Scotty.” By the time the pizza were in the oven Liz was digging around in the fridge for something.

“What are you looking for Lizzie? The pizzas will be done soon?”

“One of your pies.”

“You'll … they're all out here already ready to go in the oven. I got the mini pies out earlier to bake.”

“Ooh what kind?”

“I got out a few apple, a chocolate cream, a pecan and ...” Tony was trying to see and Cheryl smiles. “I got your pumpkin out Tony. Don't worry I wouldn't forget it. What kind do you like Scotty?” He shrugs,

“I'm not picky.”

“Shannon said you like chocolate cream pie. That one's not going in the oven but I made some fresh for you.”

“Thank you and I do.”

“You're welcome. I like to cook and bake what people want to eat.” Over dinner they discuss going shopping the next morning and then Tammy taking Tony and Scotty to the fair. Tammy didn't know how long the job would last but if she could save some money she would be happy so maybe they could start over when the school year started.


	17. Chapter 17

Shortly after Tammy and Scotty came to live with the Paddington's it seemed like one disaster after another kept happening. First Scotty had an accident on his bike and since they didn't have insurance Tammy had to pay out of pocket. She started to make payments but then Cheryl paid the bill in full and for the follow up check up as well. Then when they were trying to make plans to go to Stillwater for a week over the 4th of July Tammy's car broke down. While she was dealing with that Anthony invites Tony and Scotty out to dinner.

“What's the special occasion Anthony? We don't usually do anything during the week.”

“Well you three are going to Stillwater tomorrow and I thought we could have dinner and I have a friend I would like you to meet.” Tony sighs and Anthony looks at him. “You don't have to do anything but be polite I promise. That's why I invited Scotty so you would have someone to talk to. She has two sons a little younger than you and they tend to demand all her attention.”

“Fine but if she starts on me we're leaving. Tammy said she would pick us up if I wanted a ride back.”

“Why does she think you'll need a ride back? What does she …?”

“Scotty and Tammy are like family to us. They know everything mom and dad do.” Anthony groans and Tony sighs. “She knows I didn't want to come because none of your wives except for Mama have cared much for me.”

“I think Ceya's different but she's also bringing sons into the relationship so she can't be expecting things to be different. I told her Scotty was your cousin.” They went to an Italian restaurant with a video arcade next door that Tony loved.

“I don't care if that's all you want to eat I will order for you. What kind of people do you think Anthony's son will think we are if all you want to eat is pizza? We can't order that.” Tony and Scotty try not to laugh as she spots them. “Anthony, there you are. Me and the boys were getting worried about you.” 

“We hit traffic and it was a nightmare. Cecelia Moxie this is my son Tony and his cousin Scotty. Tony, Scotty this is my friend Cecelia Moxie and her sons Blake and Lucas.” The boys were around 11 and 10 years old though Tony was sure they might be older but they were small in size.

“It's nice to meet you Tony. Anthony's told me a lot about you and I couldn't wait until our two families met. It's nice to meet you too Scotty.”

“Shall we go sit down? I'm sure we're all hungry.”

“About that the boys suddenly don't like pasta. They said they won't eat unless they get a pizza. Maybe if we went somewhere else ...”

“I picked this place for it's pizza. Tony loves the pizza here and I figured that it was a safe bet for all 4 boys. They serve small pizzas so they can each get what they want and then we can order what we like.” This excites Blake and Lucas and Scotty just watches them. When they were sitting down Scotty and Lucas get plain cheese pizzas with extra cheese while Tony gets sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese and Blake get everything but pineapple and anchovies on his.

“So tell us about yourself Tony? What are you into? What kind of school are you going into? Anthony tells us you're here for the summer but he doesn't know what school you're going to.”

“It's called Brighton Academy for the gifted and talented. My last school wanted to advance me to high school but I still want to be a kid and Brighton allows that. We just moved to Arlington Virginia and that's a good school there.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting. What will you do there?”

“Besides regular classes they have sports, music, drama and other extra classes. I'm going into 7th grade and can go at my own pace. I'm thinking of music and sports for now.”

“Junior, I thought we talked about sports. You need to concentrate on your work and less on having fun.”

“As long as I keep my grades up that's an extra class. I should be doing more advance work but I don't want to miss out on having fun either.”

“Well perhaps you need to go into high school so you keep your mind on your studies not on extras. That's a ridiculous waste of time when you can be doing so much more. Taking advance classes and learning.” Tony doesn't say anything and Anthony sighs. “I'm looking out for your best interest.”

“By not letting me have fun and trying to make me hate school? Yeah that's in my best interest putting me in a school with kids a lot older than me just so I never have fun.” Tony refused to touch the wings or bread sticks that were brought out trying not to pout. 

“Junior, there's no need to pout because I feel you have more potential than sports. You always wanted to do more but now you want to throw it all out for fun and games.”

“I'm actually taking high school classes without actually attending high school Anthony. I'm just not in the high school environment. I'm also taking business which I know you want me to get into and they have a school store the business students run to learn the in and outs. I don't see why I should go to a high school to take the classes.”

“I don't see why your mom and dad insist on babying you like that will matter in the long run. I thought you wanted to follow me in my footsteps and instead of making the most of your potential they're letting you play games.” Tony was going to leave but the pizza's were brought out and they eat in silence.

“It was nice to meet you Cecelia, Blake and Lucas but excuse us. I need to call my Aunt for a ride home.”

“Junior ...”

“If you think I'm wasting my life then I won't bother you with my life Anthony. I will send you a check for the money you have sent me and I expect that I won't hear from you again.” They leave and Tony stops to pay for their pizzas. Anthony catches up with them.

“What was that back there?”

“What? I was polite, I wasn't insulting anyone and I was just telling you the truth. I will send you a check for all the money you've sent me and you don't have to send any more. I won't be obligated to you for anything and you won't have to try and control me. Don't worry I paid for mine and Scotty's pizzas so you don't have to think we just ate and ran.”

“Why are you acting like this? I just made a request and without the money how will you pay for this school? Do you really think your parents will pay for it?”

“Yes, they said they would find a way to pay for it plus I have grandparents who actually want me to be happy. Nona and Papa are paying for it if you want to know. I would rather be at Nona and Papa's house with Mama but you wanted me to come out tonight. However you take that is up to you but I won't be obligated to do what you want.”

“How's Liz doing?”

“Not good and I don't want to waste time fighting with you when you don't care.” Scotty motions to the parking lot. 

“There's mom, we didn't call her yet.” Anthony follows them outside. “Mom, is everything okay?”

“Liz was rushed to the hospital tonight. She's not feeling good and her doctor thought it was a good idea.” Tony felt his stomach drop. “I told Cheryl I would take you there she went with the ambulance.”

“Which hospital?”

“St. Xavier's why?”

“I'll meet you guys there. I have to talk to Ceya.” Anthony rushes inside and Tony and Scotty get in the car.

“How bad is it?”

“She collapsed after complaining of a headache. I don't know how much you wanted Anthony to know but they think you should go to the hospital.” While they were waiting Tony decided to call the house and Gibbs answers.

“Hey Tony, we just tried calling you.” Gibbs could hear the loudspeaker. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Mama collapsed and we're at the hospital. Nona says it doesn't look good. We're waiting on the doctor right now to tell us something.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“I don't know … I got into a fight with Anthony and then this happened. We were just … we were supposed to leave to Stillwater tomorrow and I don't know what I'm going to do.”

“You should stay. Forget about Anthony, if he has a problem he can call us. If you don't make it here before I'm going to deploy then I'll go there to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, you're where you need to be right now. What did you and Anthony fight about?”

“Me playing sports. He thinks it's a waste of time and I should concentrate on school work and forget about sports. His friends sons are going to school for music and I should go off to high school to make him proud of me. I tried to explain I was taking the high school classes just not in that environment when Tammy got there.” Gibbs sighs and Tony can hear Shannon talking to him.

“Your mom wants to talk to you but ignore Anthony. He had his chance and lost it to raise you right. He doesn't get an opinion to it.”

“I know but I hoped he would accept me for who I am and what I want to do.” Shannon got on the phone.

“Tony, are you okay?”

“No, Mama's in the hospital again. She collapsed tonight and they don't think it looks good.”

“I'm so sorry Tony. Is there anything we can do?”

“Not that I know of right now. We're waiting to hear from the doctors but I thought I should tell someone. We're not going to make it to Stillwater this weekend.”

“That's okay you're where you need to be. Where are Tammy and Scotty?”

“They're here with us.” A doctor came and was talking to Cheryl and Robert who point to him. “I have to go, the doctor's here. I'll call you back.” Tony joins the others.

“This is Tony, he's her son. How is Lizzie?”

“She had a brain aneurysm, it stopped her brain function and doesn't look good for her outcome. I'm sorry but right now she's in a coma.” 

“What can we do?”

“Nothing right now. We're going to run more tests but from her medical records this was to be expected. I'm sorry I wish I had better news for you.” Tony sits down with Scotty and Tammy stunned. He knew it was coming but still caught him off guard. Tammy hugs him before offering to take him home but Tony wanted to stay.


	18. Chapter 18

Liz was still on life support when Cheryl and Robert insisted Tony, Scotty and Tammy go to Stillwater for the fourth. Tony knew he was supposed to move on with things and him being there wouldn't save but he didn't want to say goodbye. Shannon and Cheryl promised him no matter what he could return for the rest of the summer if he wanted either way so he went hoping it wasn't making a mistake. Tammy drove to Stillwater but they didn't get in until late.

“Are you guys okay? We were getting worried when we didn't hear anything from you.” Tammy nods,

“I got a flat tire but Tony was able to fix it but the spare didn't last long so we had to find a garage and you couldn't call long distance from their phone.” Tony nods,

“I had a calling card but the man was grumpy and I think it's because it's not a fancy car he had to fix and stay behind for. He was a grouch be we tried to get here as fast as we could.” Shannon hugs him.

“You guys made it here in one piece and that's all that matters. We weren't going to worry unless you didn't make it home by morning.” Tammy laughs,

“If it took that long then we would've hitch hiked here. Thanks for inviting us this place looks so peaceful.”

“It can be and you're welcome. Tony we're putting Scotty with you and Tammy in the guest room. First call Cheryl though and let her know you guys made it here safely.” Tony called Cheryl and they saw him grow quiet before hanging up and walking outside. Gibbs knew what happened and followed him out.

“Are you okay Tony?”

“She died an hour after we left. I knew she wouldn't be there when I got back but I didn't think it would be this fast. Nona said she wasn't in any pain though and it was quick.”

“She wouldn't want you to see her like that Tony. She knows how much you loved her and wouldn't want to hurt you like that.” Tony nods,

“I know … we did a lot of talking. She was hoping to hold on until I left to go to school. She didn't want me to be there when she died. I guess coming here did the job.” Gibbs hugs him. “She wanted to be buried here.”

“I know, she already has a plot and we agreed to arrange things here when the time came. She knew you would come here more often than New York so she wanted a place for you to visit.”

“Do you know where Uncle Ricky's buried?”

“Next to the plot she bought.” Tony looks at him. “They wanted to be buried together so they bought the plots when they got married. His family wasn't happy but it was his wish and they couldn't change it.” Shannon joins them.

“Jackson just told me about Liz. I'm sorry Tony. Is there anything I can do?” Tony shakes his head.

“I'm okay. I was telling dad she didn't want me to be there when she died. She wanted to hold on until I returned to school but I guess coming here had to do.” 

“She wouldn't have wanted you to miss school.” Tony nods,

“Yeah she thought that was important too.” Scotty comes outside but doesn't say anything. “Are you okay Scotty?”

“Grandpa says to come inside to eat but not to disturb you.”

“Okay I'll be there in a minute.” Shannon and Gibbs leave them alone. “Grandpa?”

“He said I can't call him Mr. Gibbs and I'm family so I should start acting like it. Do you mind?”

“No, of course not I was just surprised. He told me the same thing when I first met him and I didn't think I would be.” Scotty chuckles and Tony sighs. “They're bringing Mama here to bury her in a few days.”

“Grandpa told us. I'm sorry Tony, she was a lot of fun. Not just because they did so much for me and mom but she really was.”

“She liked you and your mom. She said we had good friends.” Over the next few days people start to arrive for the funeral. Other than his Godparents and Anthony Tony didn't want to talk to anyone though he knew most of who were attending. When they met up with Liz's lawyer Tony found Liz left him money to come into when he turned 16, 25 and then 40 plus money to be paid out monthly. Tony didn't care about that but was glad for it in a way. After the funeral Tony got into a game of basketball with some other kids avoiding the others and Gibbs found him there.

“Your mom's worried about you.”

“I didn't want to go make small talk with everyone. These kids don't want to ask a million questions and I don't have to remember who's who and all that.”

“It's fine, have fun. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Why isn't Scotty playing?”

“They only needed one more and he said I should play since I'm better at it. He hates basketball but Shorty has to go home soon so he can join.”

“Okay, have fun.” At the house Shannon was talking to Hamilton and Linda about staying in touch with Tony when Gibbs got back. “He's fine, he's playing basketball with some other kids and Scotty's watching him waiting for a turn.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah he doesn't want to make small talk or be polite.” Linda smiles,

“He's always hated that. He hated Anthony's parties because they were so fancy and he had to act like a big kid.” Gibbs nods,

“He doesn't need to be here anyway. Everyone's talked to him two or three times already so there's only so much you can say or hear.” Anthony joins them.

“Has anyone seen Junior? I need to leave and I wanted to see him before I go.”

“He's at the high school playing basketball with some kids. I'll walk you over if you like.”

“Why is he there? He should be here with all the guests who came for the funeral.”

“Says who? Why should he keep making small talk with everyone Anthony?”

“Because it's the only polite thing to do. Junior only cares about sports and will never do anything worthwhile if that's why he wanders off to play all the time. You should've made him stay and mind his manners.” Shannon had enough.

“Maybe you should let us be the parents Anthony. He just lost Liz the woman he loved as a mother more than any other woman you married and if he wants to be off with other kids then let it go. He's seen everyone and been polite and talked to everyone now he just wants to be with other kids being a kid.”

“He's not like other kids. Letting him ...” Hamilton spoke up.

“Tony isn't like you so don't turn into your father. He always pushed you to be more than you were so don't start with Tony. He's a kid and he's fine playing sports. Maybe if you started seeing him as a kid you'd see that.”

“I'm not turning into my father.” Hamilton, Linda, Cheryl and Robert who came to see what the fuss was about stare at him. “I'm nothing like him.”

“Really? Wasn't it your dream to go into law enforcement until he pressured you to go into business to follow him? Sports aren't forever Anthony and he will decide what he wants to do when he's ready. Don't pressure him right now into what you want him to be.” Anthony makes a rude noise and Gibbs glares at him.

“Let's go to the high school so you can see him. If you start this will be the last time you are allowed around him.” On the walk to the high school Gibbs speaks to Anthony. “We want Tony to be happy. He's going to take classes at his new school but he likes playing sports as well. They're giving kids a wide range of options to still have fun since they're kids.”

“I don't mean to push him but I want him to do better for himself. Hamilton is right though I did have a different idea for when I grew up. Junior is so smart and can do almost anything he wants.”

“We know but we don't want to make it something he has to do. He's a good kid, pulls straight A's, his teachers on the base couldn't give him enough work and he was still bored from lack of learning. Brighton Academy focuses on learning and higher education but gives them chances to have fun and be a kid.” They got to the gym and watch Tony for a few minutes. Anthony saw Tony was actually relaxed and enjoying the game. When he scored a 3 point basket he jumped around until he spots them.

“Hi,”

“I just came by to say goodbye. I have to get back to New York but I wanted to see you before I go.”

“I was just ...”

“Having fun? You look like your having fun.”

“Yeah, I like the exercise.” Anthony hugs him.

“Give me a call and next time I'm around DC I'll take you back out to dinner.”

“I'm going to be in New York until the last week of August if you want to do something. I still want time with Nona and Papa before I go home.”

“Okay, we'll go to dinner then.” Anthony leaves and Tony was surprised.

“I thought he was going to start yelling.”

“Oh there was yelling but it was Hamilton, Linda and Shannon yelling at him.” Tony laughs and Gibbs smiles. “Go back to your game and I'll see you later.” On the way back to Cheryl and Robert's house he passed the train station where Brian was looking around.

“Jethro … I was wondering if I had the right place.”

“Brian, what are you doing here?”

“Tammy and I split and I've tried getting in touch when I was deployed and couldn't find her. I have a 10 day leave and I came here because you said your dad was from here. I was hoping that you had heard something from them.”

“Come with me, Tammy's at the house where we're having a wake for Tony's other mom. His biological dad's 2nd wife, her family is also from here but Tammy's there.”

“What about Scotty? Did he come too or …?”

“Yes but he's playing basketball with Tony and some other kids. Come see Tammy first.” At the house Shannon and Tammy were talking on the porch.

“Brian, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to find you and Scotty. I knew Jethro's dad lived here so I came hoping to find them hoping you did too.” Shannon smiles,

“You two go talk, I'll help inside.” They take off and Shannon watches them hoping they would be okay. She knew Tammy still loved Brian but didn't think he would want to give her another chance. She had no idea what Brian's feelings were but since he didn't demand to see Scotty she hoped they would work things out.


	19. Chapter 19

When Brian and Tammy were alone they walk towards the river before saying anything. Tammy was surprised Brian went out of his way to find them but didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Brian waited until they were sitting down to speak.

“I tried to reach out to you. I wanted to try and make things work for us but I couldn't find you.”

“We traveled a bit trying to find me a job. We ended up in New York where Tony's grandparents hired me.”

“They hired you? To do what?”

“Be a companion. I take them places Tony wants to go but he always asks Scotty if he wants to go or let's him pick a movie. Tony will watch anything so they take turns picking it out. The Paddington's will pay for anything we do with Tony or if they take Scotty with them. We lost a lot of stuff and he outgrew a lot they replaced his summer wardrobe along with Tony's. They bought stuff to donate to a children's hospital and got two of everything they liked giving Tony and Scotty one and donating the other. Everything from stuffed animals, to toys, to art and craft kits.”

“How do they treat him?”

“We treat Scotty like a grandchild.” They turn to see Cheryl approaching them. “Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to take a walk and I saw you two talking. I'm Cheryl Paddington Tony's grandma.”

“I'm Brian Baker, Tammy's husband and Scotty's dad. Tammy was just telling me about her job with you.”

“We needed help chasing Tony. My daughter was sick and myself and my husband couldn't keep up with him. He would be happy staying home with us but we wanted him to enjoy the summer. The fact him and Scotty are such great friends helps they have a lot of fun together.” Brian take a deep breath and Tammy wonders what he's thinking.

“Thank you for taking care of both of them. I worried when I couldn't find them and I knew Jethro's family was from here so I came looking for Jackson and ran into Jethro.”

“We always try to help people if we can and we were going to talk to you about it later Tammy but Robert and I would like to make the same offer to you as we did to Shannon and Jethro. We offered to pay for Tony and Kelly to go to private school and if Scotty would like to attend one we'll pay for it.”

“I thought Kelly was going to a public school.”

“She wants to go where Shannon went but if she changes her mind later the offer still stands. Talk it over and think about it I'm going to continue my walk.” Cheryl walks off leaving them and Brian looks at Tammy.

“Is she serious?”

“That's what I wondered when I went to work for them but everything they've told me they've kept their word. The lady who recommended me for the job said it paid $500 a week and I could take Scotty but I had to pay our way. They pay $500 a week and pay for everything. We've gone to the fair, to the circus, museums, sight seeing, shopping trips. They let me bake in the kitchen when me and Scotty want something special. Cheryl's teaching them both how to cook because Tony loves cooking.”

“Do you think he wants to go to a private school? I mean … it's not like you guys would think about it but ...”

“I know he wishes he could go to Brighton with Tony. It focuses on academics and music talents. Tony does nothing but talk about it and you know Scotty and his love of playing.” It wasn't a secret how smart Tony was and he couldn't see sending them to two different schools. “I had to pawn the violin two weeks before we found the job. I didn't have money for necessities and I've been saving to get it back before the three months are up.”

“How much did you pawn it for?”

“One fifty but I wanted to save money for the future as well. I didn't know where we would go when the summer was over and Tony went home. Jethro and Shannon offered us to stay with them so we have a place but ...”

“Get his violin out of pawn and tell him to practice so he'll be ready for this school if that's where he wants to go.” Tammy hugs him and they go walking to look for Scotty. Tony and Scotty were leaving the gym when they spot them.

“Dad!” Scotty ran to Brian jumping in his arms. They did a lot of catching up the rest of the day and Cheryl told Tammy to keep Liz's car and just return when they were ready to return. Brian had to leave the day before Gibbs got deployed and Tony wanted to stay with the family so they had time on their hands.

“Thank you Cheryl and we'll take you up on the tuition. Scotty has a musical talent and would love to pursue it more.”

“Tony mentioned it but Scotty wouldn't say where his violin went. Tony figures it was borrowed or something. The music talent was why we thought about the help so they can go to the same school.”

“Scotty would love that and we don't want him left out if we can help it. Have fun with your family and we'll see you soon.” When everyone was going to bed for the night they realized they were a bed short. Brian and Tammy were talking but neither were sure about sharing a bed so it ended with Tony and Scotty going over to Cheryl and Robert's so Brian could sleep on one of Tony's beds.

“Can we talk?” Tammy who was in the spare room sat up as she had left the door open a crack in case Brian wanted to talk.

“Let's go downstairs.” Tammy made them tea before they sat down. “Are you okay?”

“Where do we stand? I know you left because I signed back up but I still love you. I signed up because I wanted to give you and Scotty more. I know he should be going to a school for music and no civilian job I get will pay enough for that. I'm grateful to the Paddington's but what if you didn't end up working for them?”

“I was mad but after we I calmed down and realized you did what you had to but we couldn't find you. Scotty wanted to see you and we tried calling but the number was disconnected and then he wrote but it came back.”

“I left when you guys did. I was mad that you left and I thought I lost Scotty. I … I've been missing both of you so I came looking for you. I was hoping they knew where you were so I would know if Scotty was okay and we could be in touch.”

“He's missed you a lot and I wouldn't keep him from you. I asked Shannon to watch out for you, to see if they heard anything so we could be in touch.” They kept talking eventually falling asleep on the couch. When Jackson came down to go open the store Brian got up with him and went with him to talk.

“How's it going with you and Tammy? Scotty's been missing you and seeing all the fuss over Tony even though it was his step mom I don't think helped.”

“We're okay … we're going to work on us. Cheryl offered to send Scotty to the same school Tony's going to. He plays the violin and is pretty good at it but we can't afford to send him off to school like that.”

“Are you going to take her up on it? They won't expect anything in return except for Scotty to try his best. Tony's bright and is an over achiever so I don't think it'll be a problem for him to try his best.”

'Yes, I resigned for more tours because I wanted to earn the money to send him to a good school. We would struggle still but he deserves to go and try. He … I wish I could do more for him and Tammy.”

“You do what you have to and that's part of being a military family. I'm sure that they understand. Tony's been reconsidering going off to Brighton thinking it would be odd for him to go off to private school while Kelly and Scotty go to public school but the public schools want to advance him while he wants to be a kid.”

“Scotty's dream has always been to go to school for music. I was determined to get him there one way or another. Civilian jobs don't pay as well so ...”

“Well Cheryl likes Tammy and Scotty a lot. Tony says they have a lot of fun and he's happy he wasn't stuck with someone boring. He didn't want someone who didn't care about what he wanted to do and Tammy made every day fun.”

“That's what I'm hearing and I'm glad she found a job that Scotty gets included as well. That was what I was worried about when she said she was working for them. Grandparents don't usually add friends or the helps kids when doing things.”

“Cheryl only hired Tammy because of Scotty. I mean if it was any other single mom I think she would've passed on it. Not only would the kid be left out but the mom might force Tony to do what their kid wanted.”

“Tammy says Tony takes Scotty into consideration which is good and I know they get along so well.”

“They do and we're going to work on the house before the boys move in. Tony's got the basement to himself but with two sharing the same space it might get old fast.”

“I'd like to help but I guess I have to talk to Shannon and Jethro about that.” Brian stays talking to Jackson until Tony and Scotty go to hang out. Then Brian goes to talk to Shannon and Gibbs to see if he could help in any way.

“We've been talking about the room situation. Both boys are used to having their own room and spaces but we don't have extra rooms for this.”

“We'll find another place to live. Tony shouldn't have to give up his space and we can afford an apartment. The boys ...” Shannon stops Tammy.

“When my parents bought the house the attic was a nursery for the previous owners children. It's sound proof because the owners thought children should be seen not heard and now it just sits with stuff you put in a normal attic but is fitted to use as a bedroom. I used to play in it and bring friends home. We'd dance, goof around and such up there. With a little cleanup I'm sure we can turn it into a bedroom again so the boys each have their own room.”

“We can help with that if you like.”

“That would be great. It mainly needs probably more carpeting and new paint after everything's taken out. I'm not entirely sure because I haven't been up there past the main part of the stairs that's cut off from the bedroom. My dad put up a partition so they wouldn't walk in on me or my friends if we were changing. It has plenty of space and a bathroom as well.”

“Who will get it?”

“I think we should let the boys decide. Tony likes the basement but I think he won't care either way. He likes his space but he likes to be up with the sun.” Brian laughs,

“Scotty hates to be up with the sun but I think he'll take whichever one Tony doesn't want. I think sharing would be hard for them as well.” When they heard about the attic Tony wanted it while Scotty wanted the basement. From what Tony told him about the basement and the pictures he saw he thought it was cool. He figured though Tony might change his mind when he saw it but hoped they could work it out.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the attic was cleaned up and new furniture was bought for both the basement and attic both Tony and Scotty were happy with the arrangement. They both slept in the basement and then the attic to see which one they preferred and found Scotty preferred the dark basement and Tony the bright attic. Tony hoped Scotty wouldn't want the attic even though the basement was bigger but knew it wouldn't be nice to demand it. Soon they were off to New York where they spent a few weeks just having fun before getting ready for school. Shannon and Kelly also came up for the last week before they all went home to Arlington.

“Okay so we have 3 days to get everything you kids need for school. Did you bring the school lists Shannon?”

“Yes, but my mom bought practically all of Kelly's school clothes and said she'll stop trying to compete but sent money for lunch boxes and backpacks for all three.”

“We had a talk because it was getting silly competing all the time. She was used to spoiling Kelly and we're used to spoiling Tony. We agreed not to try to outdo the other one and she'll continue to spoil Kelly and I won't try to get super fancy and we get to spoil Tony and she won't try to get fancy with him.”

“You talked to my mom?”

“She called to give her condolences and we got to talking about the kids. We both only want what's best for them and she felt I was trying to outdo her. I explained I was just used to spoiling Tony. We agreed not to compete she would buy the good gifts for Kelly and I would get her practical stuff while I got the good gifts for Tony and she got the practical stuff.”

“That explains the backpacks and lunchboxes. Kelly didn't like any of the lunchboxes there so we hoped to find something they would like here.”

“I'm sure they will. There's a store here that sells all sorts of things depending on the time of year. Right now until October first it's school related items. Supplies, lunch kits, backpacks, accessories and that sort. Then it'll be Halloween things, then Christmas workshop through November teaching people how to make homemade gifts. Then Christmas shop and so on.”

“We should look in there. Where are we going first?”

“Music Emporium, it's for used musical instruments. We want to replace Scotty's violin.” Tammy was embarrassed that she lost it to pawn but knew Scotty needed and wanted his own violin not to rent one. “If Kelly's serious about taking music lessons instead of dance this year we can see what they offer.” This excites Kelly and while Tony and Scotty are looking at the violins Cheryl, Shannon and Tammy help Kelly. Tammy was playing with a drum set when Scotty yells to her across the store making her jump.

“Mom!” They rush over and Scotty's grinning. “Look, they have Poppy's violin.” Tammy was stunned but there was the case along with the engraving on the back.

“Wow … that's sure a find.” A sales person came over.

“Were you looking at this violin? It doesn't have much interest because it's personalized but it works well.”

“This was my father in law's and then my son's. I had to pawn it and lost it to the pawn store. My father in law Jacob had it engraved when he gave it to Scotty.” The sales person didn't look impressed. “How much is it? We were here to replace it so we're interested.”

“That goes for $950.”

“I thought you couldn't sell it.”

“We haven't been able to. Next week when the kiddies all decide they want to join band some mommy or daddy will be here and then in two weeks it'll be back when they give up. We sell it for top dollar and buy it back cheap.”

“We don't have that kind of money and we don't plan to bring it back.”

“That's what they all say. When your son decides to give it up in a few weeks because the music is too hard to read you'll be back.” Scotty looks at Tony who grins and picks up the bow to check it out before playing a melody causing the salesman to stare.

“I've taken lessons before, I want to go to school for music so no it won't be returned but my mom is right … it's too much.” Cheryl who was impressed by Scotty's playing shakes her head.

“We'll take it and I'll buy it.”

“Cheryl …”

“We came here because while it's a nice ambition I couldn't see someone his age playing the violin. Lessons, going to school for it yes but … he put his heart into it. That's what he needs and what a good violinist does.”

“Thank you,” Kelly decides on a flute so with sheet music for beginners and a music stand they leave.

“Thank you Nona … this is more than ...”

“I know and you play very well. You showed that snot nosed clerk that not everyone fails. I'm sure a lot of kids do but you proved him wrong.” After shopping for clothes including a few outfits for Kelly they stop for school supplies. Tony and Scotty found backpacks and matching lunch kits right away. They weren't traditional boxes but cloth bags that were insulated to keep the food cold or warm and had plastic containers for different lunch items and had metal thermoses. 

“Can I get one mommy?”

“I don't know Kel. They look for big boys and girls.”

“But look they have a Minnie mouse one and that's for little girls too.” Shannon rolls her eyes as it was her new obsession. “I promise to take my lunch every day if we get it.” Shannon doubted it but she would ask Tony to help pack her lunches so Kelly would more likely eat them.

“Okay but that's every day. Let's see if we can't find one to match your backpack.” Cheryl paid for all of it and more before they head home.

“I would ask how the shopping went but it looks like you're clothing a whole school.” Cheryl laughs,

“Just these three. We found Scotty's violin and a flute for Kelly. We also got hopefully every single possible thing on the school lists.” Robert smiles,

“I'm glad that's squared away. Tammy can I talk to you for a minute?” The others start taking the stuff upstairs and Tammy sits with Robert in the living room. “I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us. I know we keep saying it but I sincerely mean it. Tony was okay staying here not doing anything or just riding his bike around but we wanted him to get out and do things.”

“You and Cheryl did a lot for us too. Put a roof over our heads, help with things we need, let me take Scotty every where. I warned him that if the kid didn't like him he would have to stay behind and I would buy him some stuff to keep busy while we were gone. I knew the name but I wasn't sure if it was the same family. Scotty wasn't thrilled to be left behind but knew we needed the money.”

“Liz saw you at the shelter that's why we asked for you. She used to volunteer there and donate. She got to talking to Scotty and was sure that it was him but he didn't recognize her. She knew you guys needed help and that's the only reason we brought in a single mom and their child. We were just going to hire someone for a few hours a day but we were still weary. We hoped they wouldn't try to do their own thing on our time and the offer you were given was correct. You were to pay yours and Scotty's way just in case it wasn't you but if it was then we changed it.”

“I would've if I could take Scotty with me. I was worried about leaving him behind and him getting bored.”

“Yeah Tony doesn't do well bored but you did lots of fun things with them I don't think we could've kept up with. I spent the day at the DMV getting Liz's car ready to sign over to you. You've done so much and need a car of your own.”

“Are you serious? I … I thought that's why Shannon came.”

“Do you think you could fit everything into her truck?”

“Well no but ...”

“There's also a small trailer to pull some stuff in the back to help haul it home. With more seats there will also be more room to take stuff. Liz used to take the trailer when they went camping to take the supplies.”

“She was a great person.”

“Thank you and she was fond of you. She was worried even though she knew Scotty was Tony's friend you would be more focused on him than Tony. We all were but we were wrong.”

“For what you were paying me ...”

“I wish more people thought that way. Either way here's the title you will have to register it though but the tags are still good and here's a little something extra.” Tammy took the title and the check to find an extra months pay.

“I ...”

“It's for a job well done and should hopefully hold you guys for a while.” They spent the next day packing and then that night Tony went to Anthony's for dinner with him, Ceya and her sons. 

“Junior, I'm glad you made it. Come in … is that Shannon?” Shannon drove him over curious about where Anthony lived.

“Yeah, she's here to help drive us back tomorrow with all our things.”

“Go invite her in to come meet Ceya.” Tony wasn't sure about it but Shannon got down curious. “Shannon, this is my fiancee Ceya and her sons Lucas and Blake. Ceya, Lucas, Blake this is Junior's mom Shannon.”

“It's nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?”

“No, I couldn't impose. I was just dropping Tony off but thank you.” Ceya smiles,

“It's no more of an imposition than setting another plate at the table. There's plenty of food.” Shannon looks at Anthony.

“Call Cheryl and tell her you're staying for dinner we would love to have you.” After dinner Shannon helps Ceya clean up while Tony explores the house.

“Thank you for staying. I know you probably don't think much of me but I would like for Tony to feel comfortable coming around when he's visiting his grandparents.”

“He would like that and so far you seem like a good person. I was curious but I didn't want to intrude. As long as you were nice to Tony I wouldn't have a problem with you.”

“He's a good kid, great ambitions and a bright mind. My boys are good kids and I doubt Tony will ever be close to them but I hope they get along.”

“I don't think that will be a problem.” Though Blake and Lucas were younger than Tony and quiet they got talking about some sports game that had been on and went on about it during dinner. Shannon knew it didn't take much to please Tony and the fact they boys had something in common helped. “Tony loves sports and it sounds like the boys do too.”

“They do, their father got them into it. I know Anthony's past wives haven't been the nicest but I'm not like that. I can't see being mean to a child because they're not mine. I wouldn't want my ex to marry someone like that either.”

“I'm glad and I think you will be different. Like I said as long as Tony's not hurt then I won't have a problem with you.” Tony and Anthony come in carrying a metal trunk between them. “What is that?”

“It's my old camp trunk. Anthony left it alone but it's still filled with all my favorite things. Can we take it home?” Shannon smiles,

“If you two can get it in the trunk and then Scotty can help you get it down at home.” They take off and Shannon follows smiling. She was glad that things were different for Tony there and Tony actually seemed happy with the visit. She knew Tony had spent a day or two with them but they hadn't discussed it yet but Tony hugs both Anthony and Ceya so she knew he was okay with both of them.


	21. Chapter 21

The day before school started they were having a cookout with Joann, Mac and jackson who came for labor day and the first day of school. Tony and Scotty were trying to make a list of groceries for lunch as Cheryl said she would pay for everything while Kelly and Joann were fighting over Kelly's. Joann thought Kelly should took peanut butter and jelly and a banana and Kelly thought that was for little kids. Shannon said it was Kelly's lunch so she could take what she wanted but Kelly didn't know what she wanted either.

“Well if you can't tell me what you want then I'm going to pack you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's good for you and it will fill you up.” Tony looks over at them.

“When we went to the meet the teacher one little girls mom was asking Mrs. Brown if she could ask the kids not to take peanut butter because her daughter's allergic to nuts. Since all the kids shared their food she didn't want her daughter to be tempted. Mrs. Brown said she would try but she couldn't force it.” Joann rolls her eyes.

“Fine then you help her pick out what she wants for lunch.”

“That's fine Kel do you want ham, turkey or bologna?”

“Bologna … can we get cheese too?”

“Of course we can't have bologna without cheese.”

“That'll make her sick.” They look at Joann who was horrified. “She can't take something with mayonnaise … that will go bad.”

“I don't like bologna and mayonnaise Gram. Just plain bologna and cheese.” Tony nods,

“Plus our lunch kits have things to keep the food cold so even if she did it would stay fresh. Me and Scotty are using ours to take potato salad tomorrow.” Joann huffs but that night she found Tony and Scotty putting fruit in baggies, cutting cheese into cubes and separating other things into baggies for the lunches. They seemed to be in a rhythm surprising Joann.

“Do you guys really need all this food for one day?”

“No, we just thought it'd be easier to put it together at the start of the week so we can grab what we want before school. It's a sandwich, chips or pretzels, cheese or yogurt, a baggies of grapes and berries or an apple or banana for the fruit and Kelly can get a juice box. Then we have baggies with cookies, jello cups and pudding cup and little containers with whipped cream for them.”

“Well it does seem like you know what you're doing.”

“The sandwiches will be made in the morning so they don't get soggy either.” 

“What are you and Scotty doing for drinks?”

“They have different drinks we can get from school from milk to bigger drinks and soda. Depends on what we're eating what we might want to drink.”

“They have it under control mom and actually had more ideas than we thought of.”

“School lunch actually sounds more complicated than when you were in school. You were happy with peanut butter and jelly.” Shannon laughs,

“No, you just wouldn't pack me anything but peanut butter and jelly. I traded them with Sam McDaniel, her sister was allergic to nuts so she couldn't have peanut butter at home. When we were in high school we found out her sister hated peanut butter so her parents would make it up. They favored her sister so whatever she wanted she got.” Joann shakes her head.

“I always thought they caved in too fast but that was overboard. What did you trade her for?”

“Cheese sandwiches, sometimes left overs in her thermos, all sorts of things. She loved peanut butter so she would trade me whatever she took and we both enjoyed our lunches.” The next day Shannon tried to sneak downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast but found Tony and Scotty making french toast. Scotty was cutting more fruit while Tony cooked and then Mac got there with juice as Shannon watched.

“You two woke up early. I was coming down to make pancakes.”

“We hardly have french toast and we thought it'd be good to surprise Kelly. Mama always said breakfast was important for school.”

“So did my mom.” Mac laughs,

“So did my mom.” Shannon helps them finish before Kelly comes down for Shannon to fix her hair.

“Ooh french toast. That looks yummy.”

“I hope it's as good as it looks. Let's find you a shirt to cover your clothes so you don't get syrup on it.” After posing for a million pictures Shannon and Joann take off to take Kelly to school and Tammy takes off to her job while Tony and Scotty wait for their bus. Tony was going to take private guitar lessons while Scotty was taking his violin. Tony was going to take music though to learn a new instrument and hopefully have fun.

“Okay boys, do you have the address for Brighton? We do have time to drop you off before school starts right?” Tony grins,

“It doesn't start for another hour and the bus will be here in 10 minutes to pick us up. That's what mom likes about it we get picked up by the bus so even if everyone is running late we have a ride there and back.”

“Well that's good I was worried you were waiting for Shannon to take you. I didn't want you to be late and I know Joann can make it stretch half an hour by herself.” Tony laughs,

“No we're good.” When the bus got there Mac hands them both $5. 

“Here in case you boys want to buy something at school.”

“Thank you,” They got on the bus and Scotty looks at Tony.

“You didn't tell him Grandpa gave us $10.”

“Would you turn down free money? Besides he'd feel obligated to give us the same and neither realize we can charge stuff at school. They want to be nice.” A chubby blonde head pokes up over the seat.

“Only the kids who have money on their account can charge stuff. Otherwise you have to pay cash and it adds up fast.”

“I know and I have money on the account. My grandma made sure we both had money on the accounts.” The chubby boy grins.

“Well that's good. Most newbies don't know this and then get into trouble when they have to pay. I'm Rocco and this is Nick.” A skinnier boy with red hair and freckles pops his head over the seat.

“I'm Tony and this is my cousin Scotty. What grade are you guys in?”

“7th but this is our third year at Brighton. The regular school wants me to go off to high school and I would hate that.” Tony nods,

“So did the ones I want to. Scotty's going for the music program.” Nick grins,

“So am I.” They switch seats and Scotty and Nick start talking about music and Rocco rolls his eyes. 

“Nick thinks life revolves around music. We're neighbors or I wouldn't bother with it.”

“I play guitar and want to play something else but I'm going mostly for education. I just like playing other things too.”

“So do I but because I can't play the violin without messing up I'm not good.”

“I've never tried playing the violin but Scotty is good at it.” At school the four quickly became friends even when they joined band. Nick was disappointed he couldn't play the violin but joined Scotty playing the saxophone while Tony and Rocco played the drums. “Mom!” Shannon who was writing a letter jumps when Tony and Scotty rush through the front door.

“What's wrong Tony? Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah we're fine but we want to join the marching band. The high school band doesn't have enough kids to march with them for competitions and for the games and invited the kids in the junior high to try out.”

“Okay … what do you have to do?”

“We need you and Tammy to give us permission to try out and if we make it we have to go to practice before and after school and practice at home.”

“Well I don't think there's anything wrong if you want to try and I can even give you a ride to school early.” They rush to ask Tammy who also gave her permission and they both made it with Rocco and Nick and a few other kids.

“Mom, can you show me and Scotty how to use the sewing machine?”

“I can try … why do you want to use the sewing machine?”

“The uniforms are too big and unless we have $300 we have to adjust them ourselves. We need them by next week.” Shannon could see the uniforms were way too big both in length and waist.

“Why do you need $300? Who will fix them for $300?”

“They wouldn't it would cost $300 to buy new ones that fit us. They swear they all bought their own and these were ones leftover.”

“They might ...”

“I think they did. They all have endless amounts of money and look down on us even though we can play and march at the same time. They don't like needing us to fill in.”

“Leave them with me and I'll see what I can do.” Shannon talked to Cheryl the next day and then met the kids and their parents for the junior high kids the next day. “I found out where the school gets their uniforms and if everyone will meet us there tomorrow we'll get the kids fitted for proper uniforms.”

“We can't afford the $300 for them.”

“I found a sponsor wanting to get Tony and Scotty help but they said they would pay for the whole band to get uniforms and a rush job. I talked to the company and if we're there by noon they can have them done by Wednesday.” The parents talk about this but Tony knew who the sponsors were.

“What will it cost us?”

“Make sure your kids practice and show up to practice. If they're going to do this we might as well make sure they enjoy it.” All the parents agree and Shannon met with the band leader.

“Did you find your sponsor?”

“Yes and all the kids will meet us there tomorrow to get the uniforms.”

“All … there's 15 kids in the junior high group.”

“I know but they have a big interest in the band and want to make sure they look like the others. They'll be in full uniform by the game Friday.” Mr. Samms didn't believe her but they met the next day and the kids were thrilled by the uniforms that fit and Shannon almost passed out by the bill but gave them her credit card having already overnight the check by Cheryl. On Wednesday Shannon stops by for the uniforms that had the matching hats and each one was in a box marked with the kids name. The owner showed Shannon one of the uniforms for approval. “That's wonderful and thank you for getting them done so quick. Since we got all the kids uniforms they're going to allow all the kids to march. They didn't have enough leftover uniforms for all of them.

“Well I'm glad to help you. If they need alterations or mending be sure to bring them back.”

“Thank you,” Shannon picked up enough food for both schools band teams as per Cheryl and met them at the school handing out the food before she gave the kids the uniforms with Kelly's help.

“Thank you Mrs. Gibbs. They all seem to be working harder now that everyone will actually match and the band is fuller. We can do bigger things with more kids.”

“You're welcome and I didn't like the fit on Tony and Scotty so I wanted to get them something that fit better but the sponsors wanted to do more. They also sent money for the food and will for game day so they aren't going on an empty stomach.”

“We appreciate it.” Tony and Scotty had a blast marching with the band and Shannon took plenty of pictures and a video of the half time show for the others. She loved seeing both Tony and Scotty and what the new school was doing to them where they were happy and loving to learn. She wasn't sure if the school was right until she saw the change in both of them and was glad Mac had found it for them.


	22. Chapter 22

By Halloween Tony and Scotty along with the other junior high kids were tired of marching band mainly because more kids joined the high school and band so they were pushed aside. They still practiced planning to compete but it wasn't as fun. Scotty made friends but they seemed always at odds with each other and Donny always seemed to show up with him after school though they were quiet in the basement Tony wondered what was going on with them. When he got home from school a few days before Halloween Shannon was in the living room sewing.

“Hi mom,”

“Hey Tony, how was practice?”

“Long and boring. I should've quit marching band with Scotty and the others. I swear some of these people need reading glasses for the music.” Shannon chuckles,

“Give it some time the world isn't ending. Anthony called and so did Cheryl and they would both like you to call them back.”

“Okay … what's wrong? I only talk to Anthony on the weekends and Nona calls me at night.”

“Anthony wants to talk to you about this weekend and Cheryl said she had some news for you.”

“Did the baby arrive? What was it?”

“That's her news to share and I promised not to say anything.”

“Okay … did you tell Anthony that we're going to Stillwater this weekend?”

“Yes, they want to go as well and he wants to see if you would mind. It's the first Halloween Ceya has had the boys so she doesn't know what to do with them.” Tony shrugs getting a snack from the kitchen.

“I don't really care if they go. It's supposed to be a Halloween thing so ...”

“Yeah but that's where your family is and he doesn't want to barge in there. He was going to invite you and Scotty to New York thinking you would like to see Cheryl and Robert as well but I told him everyone was going to New York so he asked if I thought you would mind. I said no but he wants you to call him anyway.”

“Okay, I guess I can do that.” Shannon smiles,

“There's a tuna casserole in the oven for the Grangers, Scotty and Donny are in the basement playing on the computer and I have to go pick up Kelly and dinner. We're getting Chinese tonight.”

“Okay, how much longer for the casserole”

“Twenty minutes just turn it off when the timer goes off.” Tony went to get the cordless phone and calls Cheryl first.

“Hi Nona, Mom said to call you. What's up?”

“Did she tell you the news?”

“I asked if the baby was born yet and she told me she promised not to say anything. Was it a boy or girl?”

“It's one of each. Eric Anthony Junior and Sarah Elizabeth.”

“Twins? Really? That's neat Mama thought it might be twins but they kept saying the doctor only saw one.”

“Yeah but they think that's why the doctor couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl he kept viewing one or the other.” Tony laughs,

“Tell Uncle Eric and Aunt Sophia that I can't wait to ...” Tony stops shocked.

“Tony … are you okay?”

“Eric Anthony and Sarah Elizabeth? They named the baby after me and Mama?”

“Well they didn't name him after Anthony. They wanted the baby either way to have meaning but yes they named them after you and Lizzie.” Tony doesn't know what to say as Scotty and Donny come upstairs.

“Tony, are you okay?”

“Aunt Sophia had the babies. Eric Anthony and Sarah Elizabeth.” Scotty grins,

“Tell them congratulations I know mom and Shannon will be thrilled.”

“Tell him I will tell them and what were you going to say?”

“Oh tell them I will mail them some stuff. Mama packed up a box she wanted me to keep until the baby arrived and I think it's fitting. I've also been getting them stuff so there will be plenty for the babies.”

“I will but they are going to Stillwater with us this weekend. They want to celebrate their first Halloween and introduce you to your cousin.”

“I can't wait but Mom said that Anthony was bringing Ceya and the boys as well.”

“I know and we don't mind if you don't.”

“No, the boys are okay and if they want to celebrate I hear Halloween is great there.”

“It is you used to love it when you were little. I'll let you go call him and tell Scotty I'll pass on his congratulations. They can't wait for you to see the babies.” Donny watches him.

“Who is Anthony?”

“My biological father … why?”

“Your Uncle named his son after your dad?”

“No, they are ex in laws. Baby Eric is named after me they wanted to make sure I knew that and I can meet them this weekend.”

“Liz wanted the baby to be named Elizabeth.”

“I know but I think another Liz or Lizzie would be hard for them. Now I have to talk to Anthony he wants to take Ceya and the boys to Stillwater.” Scotty rolls his eyes and Tony grins. “They're not too bad. They always send letters with Anthony talking about games we watch. They need to practice their writing skills so Ceya's happy I write back and forth with them. I could just talk to them when I talk to Anthony but their writing is improving.”

“Well they're not bad kids.” Tony laughs and dials DiNozzo Industries putting it on speaker phone.

“DiNozzo Industries Catherine speaking how may I direct your call?”

“Hi Catherine, it's Junior. Is Anthony in? I'm returning his call.”

“Junior, it's good to hear from you and yes. Give me one second I just need to put you through. He's waiting for your call.” When Anthony got on the phone Tony was turning the casserole off.

“Junior, thanks for calling me back. I hope you weren't busy.”

“No, I was just talking to Nona. She was telling me Uncle Eric and Aunt Sophia had their baby.”

“So I heard. I think Cheryl was ready to shout it off the rooftops.” Tony and Scotty laugh. “Did Shannon tell you that I wanted to go with Ceya and the boys this weekend to Stillwater?”

“Yes, we're going Thursday because we don't have school but that's fine. I don't mind if the boys go I think they'll have fun.”

“That's good. I did have one more thing I wanted to ask you about. Are you going to dinner with Ham next week?”

“Yes he invited me and Scotty to the grand reopening of Moore Factory and then out to the official dinner. We're going shopping on Wednesday with him and Aunt Linda for suits. Are you coming down for it?”

“Yes, I was going to invite you if Ham hadn't. Ceya and the kids have to stay behind so I thought you and I could spend some time together.”

“Well Scotty's coming but if you want to stay an extra day then ...” Tony was going to toss something on Scotty's bed from the top of the basement steps when he felt someone push him from behind. Falling Tony lets out a scream dropping the phone before passing out. When he came to he was in a hospital bed with Shannon and Tammy talking to a doctor and Kelly next to him.

“Tony has a concussion and he's lucky nothing was broken. He took a serious tumble and could've been hurt falling down those stairs. Kids shouldn't horse play around stairs.”

“He wasn't he was pushed down but we're handling it.” Kelly smiles at Tony.

“Mommy, Tony's awake.” They turn and rush to him.

“Tony, how do you feel?”

“My head's killing me. What happened?”

“Donny pushed you down the stairs. He isn't talking but the cops arrested him for assault and he almost killed you.” Tony closes his eyes and the doctor shoos them out to check him out.

“Alright everyone's out of the room if you need to tell me anything.” Tony looks at the doctor.

“Like what?”

“We don't think a child was capable of pushing you down the stairs the way you fell. It would take someone bigger than you unless you truly were playing on the stairs.”

“I was at the top on the phone and tossing something to the bottom. Donny is 3 inches taller and about 50 pounds heavier than I am. I don't usually turn my back to him or anyone when I'm near stairs but I was distracted by the phone call I got. Mom and Tammy weren't even home. It was me, Scotty and Donny.”

“Are you sure? If you feel that you're in danger you can tell me honestly and we'll get you help.”

“I know that's what doctor's do and Scotty wouldn't have been able to push me. He's smaller than me and even horsing around I can gain the upper hand. Mom never even yells at me I can't see her pushing me down the stairs.”

“How do you know that we help abused children? I mean if you weren't ...”

“My biological father had a few wives that got physical with me and I ended up going with my biological mom who like I said has never even yelled at me. Not even my step dad even though he's technically my dad dad since he adopted me and I'm pretty sure that I've probably given them a few reasons.”

“Okay, I'm going to order a ct scan just to make sure that everything's okay and I want to keep you over night because of the concussion but if everything goes okay I'll release you in the morning.” Tony makes a face as he hated hospitals but the doctor calls Shannon in.

“How's he doing doctor?”

“He's fine, we're going to keep him overnight to make sure that everything's okay. We don't want him to sleep yet and I'm going to run another ct scan but he should be released tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” The doctor starts to leave and then stops.

“I asked you to leave the room because I didn't think these injuries could be caused by another kid but Tony described the child the same way you did. I wanted to talk to him privately so he would know he was safe to talk to me but he said you weren't only not home but you don't so much as yell at him. You're a good parent I just wish more parents who bring kids in with injuries were like you.”

“I'm glad you checked and after everything he's gone through with step mom's I know it can happen. His friend doesn't lie and was horrified by what Donny did. He wouldn't be able to keep that to himself.” After the CT scan Tammy brought dinner for all of them and Tammy, Scotty and Kelly stayed until visiting hours were over but Shannon stayed the night. Tony said she didn't have to but was happy when she did. Kelly made him keep fluffy though she usually couldn't sleep without him. Tony just hoped the accident wouldn't keep him from Stillwater that weekend because he couldn't wait to meet the babies.


	23. Chapter 23

Once Tony got settled for the night Shannon went home for some things but when she didn't come back for an hour Tony figured Kelly needed her. The nurse brought him some paper and a small radio along with cards to play solitaire promising to play cards with him later when she had a chance. Tony figured that if Gibbs called before they could get a letter to him they wouldn't be able to tell him everything. When he was done writing he thought he heard Gibbs' voice and realized he really must be missing him before the nurse returns.

“You have a visitor?”

“Is it my dad? I thought I was hearing things when I heard his voice. We … he's supposed to be deployed but ...”

“It's against policy but he came instead of your mom. Is that okay?” Tony nods trying to get out of bed.

“Stay there and I'll send him in.” Gibbs enters the room and hugs Tony tight.

“Do you know how bad you scared me? I couldn't find anything out for hours and then when Tammy and the kids came home they said you fell down the stairs and were here but Shannon was staying and then she came home and ...”

“This wasn't where I planned on ending up dad. What … I thought you were going to be deployed for a year or more?”

“I got a leave and this deployment was changed so I'll be home by June or July. It's only for a week but I'm the only one with young kids and it being Halloween they thought I should come. Are you okay? The nurse said she would call the doctor and your mom says you're okay but ...”

“Yeah, I have a concussion but they wanted to keep an eye on me. How did you know …?”

“The house looks like a circus came through it. Mr.Granger came over and said someone left in an ambulance but I couldn't find anything out.”

“Did you call anyone?”

“Well yeah the phone was destroyed at the bottom of the basement steps. I called dad and Cheryl first and since Cheryl doesn't want to leave Eric and Sophie dad and Robert are coming up. Then I called Anthony who said you guys were talking and then he heard a noise and the phone went dead but no one answered it when he tried back. He thought you dropped the phone or something. Shannon's calling him back though to tell him what happened.”

“But Nona's home with Uncle Eric, Aunt Sophie and the babies?”

“They're in Stillwater yes and you're to call them tomorrow so you can rest tonight and let them know you're okay.”

“Nona's not going to stop worrying until she hears from me.”

“She said if you felt like calling then to call her.” Tony dials Cheryl who picked up on the second ring.

“Tony?”

“Hi Nona,”

“Tony, are you okay? You have us worried sick here.”

“I'm fine Nona, they're only keeping me here so they can make sure I don't fall asleep tonight and dad's here with me.”

“Are you sure? What are the babies names?”

“Why?”

“I want to make sure you're okay.” Tony laughs making Gibbs wonder what Cheryl said.

“Eric Anthony Junior and Sarah Elizabeth.”

“Okay … we'll come up there in a few days.”

“You don't have to Nona. I will come see you and the babies when I can but you don't have to come see me. Dad says Grandpa and Papa are coming and they'll tell you I'm okay.”

“Are you sure? Do you need anything?”

“No, I'm fine. The nurses plan to bring me games and stuff to do and like I said dad's here. He got home I guess while Mom, Tammy, Kelly and Scotty were here at the hospital.”

“Is he staying there all night?” Tony rolls his eyes and asks Gibbs who takes the phone.

“Hi Cheryl, I'm sorry I worried you. Yes I'm staying here tonight. Shannon had gone home to get changes of clothes and pajamas for Tony when she found me there and since I won't sleep when he's here I came back to stay up with him all night.”

“Okay, call me if he needs anything at all. I'll either send it or we'll be down there in a few days.”

“Don't bother unless they don't release him he's still going for the fall festival this weekend. Shannon wanted him to call you since I sent everyone in a panic and tell you that so you know you would see him for yourself.”

“Okay but keep an eye on him please. Tell him to call me tomorrow and let me know if he's going home or not. I'm baking him enough goodies for a month.”

“I will.” Tony says goodnight and they hang up. “She says she's baking enough goodies for you to last a month.”

“She bakes when she's worried. I thought maybe mom was staying with Kelly when she didn't come back.”

“No, she was telling me what they knew so far and what she knew happened and Kelly wanted me to come but not until she fell asleep. Mom packed an overnight bag for you but call Anthony first.” Tony calls the house hoping it's not too late.

“DiNozzo residence.”

“Anthony? Its me Tony.”

“Junior, are you okay? I just got off the phone with Shannon and she told me what happened. Is jethro there with you yet? Are you okay? Ceya says I should go down in the morning but Shannon says I don't need to but if you want me to go I can leave tonight.”

“I'm fine Anthony and there's no need to come. I'm supposed to be released tomorrow and according to dad I'll be in Stillwater this weekend still. Papa and Grandpa will be here in the morning so you can also talk to them if you want.”

“Okay, I feel better hearing it from you though. Do you need anything?”

“No I'm fine the nurses are giving me things to keep busy since I have to stay up and Dad's here to make sure I don't sleep.” Gibbs taps his leg pointing to the doctor who was waiting. “I have to go and I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay, tell Jethro to call me if you need anything.” Tony hangs up and the doctor smiles.

“Well I have good news and bad news.”

“What's the bad news?” Tony really didn't want to know it but didn't want the disappointment after.

“I want you to stay home for school for at least two weeks resting and then only after you have a follow up check up with your regular doctor.”

“I thought you were going to give me bad news.” The doctor laughs,

“Out of the two pieces of news that would be considered the bad news. Now for the good news your latest tests came back normal and other than your concussion everything seems fine and you can go home?”

“At what time?”

“Whenever you get dressed. The nurse tells me your dad brought you some clothes. Just take an aspirin for headaches, bring him back in if you can't wake him up or he starts acting or feeling funny. You can eat normally but I suggest taking it easy for a couple of days at least or until you feel up to it. I know kids hate staying in the hospital over holiday's and Halloween is a big one.”

“We're supposed to go to my Grandpa's for Halloween. Can I still go?” Gibbs speaks up.

“There's a doctor there who makes housecalls and will come over if anything happens. He always has an assistant or someone in the next town who can take the calls if something takes him from town.”

“Well then I don't see why not. Just try to stay up for a few more hours just wake him up every couple of hours.”

“We will and thank you.” Shannon was glad to have Tony home and Scotty was awake but didn't say anything to Tony. When they got there he went down to the basement but left the door open.

“Is he okay mom?”

“He's upset because of what Donny did. He's worried that Jethro will blame him because Donny came here with him.”

“Scotty didn't want Donny here. He just showed up and you always made him stay and entertain him. That's why no one else comes around they don't want to deal with Donny anymore.”

“Why didn't you say anything? I thought Donny was a nice kid who just wanted to make friends. I wouldn't have let him stay if I knew he was pushing himself onto people. Not that he's going to be allowed back here. His mom called and they're stopping by tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“They want to see you and apologize. Donny claims it was an accident and he bumped into you and she believes we're making a big deal about it. She wants him to apologize but she says Donny's not returning to Brighton.”

“That's good because if he is I don't want to. I like Brighton but ...” Gibbs nods, 

“There were several other schools and you have time to explore those options. If his mom believes he's innocent then she might just be saying this so you will get your guard down. We have two weeks to explore other options.” Tony went to the basement and called down to Scotty.

“Can you come up here so we can talk? I don't feel like testing these stairs right now.” Scotty comes up and they go to the attic. “Are you okay? I know Donny's been showing up even though you didn't want him to. He isn't going to be welcome here anymore.”

“I thought he was my friend … it's pathetic and the fact others wanted nothing to do with him should've been my first clue. I just didn't fit in very well once I dropped marching band but I wanted to concentrate on orchestra.”

“What was he doing? Did they say why they didn't want to spend time with him?”

“He is a foster kid out of the group home for troubled kids. I've never fit in anyway and some found out that Gibbs adopted you and see you the same way. They think anyone who isn't with their real parents are trouble.”

“I don't care what they think but why put him in Brighton if he is in trouble?” Scotty shrugs,

“He can play the piano, drums and memorizes music like nobody I've ever seen. That's what we were doing in my room when you got home. I think he's jealous because he can't find a home but you were a foster kid with so much more.” Tony shrugs,

“I can't help what happened but he's coming over tomorrow to apologize but Mom says he's not going back to Brighton.”

“I wouldn't go back if he does.”

“I wouldn't either. How about we get a game to see if we can't get dad to play it with us. Grandpa and Papa are coming tonight and I'm supposed to stay up for now but Mom says we're still going to Stillwater. I can't go back to school for two weeks anyway.” They go back down with board games and play until Jackson and Robert get there. Tony was growing tired but had wanted to see them before they worried too much. He hoped they could get to New York sooner rather than later to see Cheryl but he knew he was lucky he wasn't hurt more.


	24. Chapter 24

After Scotty and Kelly left to school Tony went upstairs to sleep until lunch. When he woke up though he felt weird and looking around he didn't recognize his room. Wondering what on earth happened to him and where he was he heard someone coming upstairs before a woman poked her head in the door.

“There you go Tony, I didn't want to wake you up for lunch but it's ready.”

“Who are you?” Shannon smiles thinking Tony was joking but realized he was serious.

“Tony, that's not funny.”

“Where am I? Is this another foster home? What happened to my dad?” Shannon saw him panicking.

“No, we adopted you. What's the last thing you remember?”

“Wanda … she's my step mom. She attacked me because I told the cops she hurt Donny and then I passed out.” This was startling to Shannon and he scrambles away from her when she enters the room. “You adopted me? But I still have a mom and dad … Wanda won't let me see mom anymore that's why I told the cops she hurt Donny. She told them I pushed him down the stairs but it was her when he fell dropping the juice.”

“Okay, well my name is Shannon and yes me and my husband adopted you. Anthony and Wanda are divorced because of what she did but we were your foster parents and he let you stay with us.”

“Why? Did I do something to make him hate me? He promised to take me home and I don't know you.”

“No, he loves you very much and you're supposed to go see him this weekend actually. Yesterday you fell down some stairs and hit your head so maybe things are confusing for you but we'll go back to the hospital and check you out okay.”

“Will they give me a shot? I hate them.”

“No, there will be no shots.”

“Can I call my dad? I'm sure he's worried about me if I'm not home.” Tony didn't understand why Anthony would let someone adopt him and thought it might be a trick.

“Sure, but lets go downstairs. You can meet my husband and father in law and there's a surprise for you down there too.”

“What is it?”

“Papa's down there. He came because you fell and hit your head yesterday.”

“Not my mom or dad though?”

“No, we told Anthony that you were okay and would see him in a couple of days and Liz can't make it.”

“Why not? If Papa's here why can't I see Mom? Please I really miss her.” Shannon bit her lip and Tony could tell something was wrong. “Is she okay?”

“She got sick and she died Tony … I'm sorry.” Tony shakes his head as Gibbs comes to the room.

“Hey Tony, what's wrong?” Tony was clutching Bobo and looked ready to cry and Shannon wasn't near him. “Shan, what's wrong?”

“Can you call Robert up here and then I'll explain?”

“Sure,” Gibbs looks at Tony who was just staring at him. “Are you okay?”

“You look familiar.” Gibbs shoots Shannon a look. 

“Tony doesn't remember us adopting him. He remembers when his step mom attacked him because of Donny and going to the hospital. He just asked for Liz and I told him ...” Gibbs groans and Tony was getting antsy.

“Is Papa really here?”

“Yeah he's downstairs wanting to make sure that you're okay. Do you want to come down and see him?” Tony nods and they go down to find Robert and Jackson on the couch.

“Hey Tony, how are you feeling?”

“Papa!” Tony runs to Robert climbing in his lap and he started to cry leaving them stunned.

“Tony, what happened? Are you okay?” Shannon takes a deep breath and explains what happened upstairs.

“Is Mom really dead? That lady says she got sick but ...”

“Yeah Tony I'm sorry.” Robert hugs him for a long time while they tried to figure out what to do.

“I have to get Anthony to come down here. If he wants his dad ...” Gibbs wasn't happy with that but he knew Tony was scared of them. 

“What will happen then? What are you going to tell Anthony? We told him that Tony was fine and he didn't need to come.”

“I don't know but he just found out Liz died, he doesn't know why he was adopted and he thinks Anthony hates him. What do you want me to do? If you can come up with a better idea I'd love to hear it.” Gibbs sighs looking at Robert and Tony who were talking before seeing a car pull up.

“Someone's here and if it's Donny we need to have them come another day.” Shannon nods,

“I'll go talk to them.” When Shannon gets to the door Anthony was there and she goes outside closing the door behind her. “Shannon, what's wrong? Is Junior okay?”

“No, I was just getting ready to call you.”

“What happened? Where is he?”

“He's inside but he's not … we're not sure what's wrong.”

“How come? What exactly happened?”

“He laid down to get some sleep before this kid came over and I went to check on him to see if he wanted lunch. He doesn't remember us.” Anthony stares at her. “Us as in me, Jethro and Jackson. He wants you and he wants Liz but Roberts in there with him right now.”

“What does he remember?”

“He says Wanda attacking him because of Donny and going to the hospital. He wants to see you and Liz and I had to tell him what happened with Liz but I was going to let him call you.”

“Can I go in and see him?” Inside Jackson was talking to Tony and Robert.

“Dad!” Tony runs to Anthony and he can see Gibbs glaring at him. “This is Mr. Jack he lives where Nona and Papa used to take me and that's his son but he says to call him Gibbs.”

“It's nice to meet you Mr. Jack, Gibbs. Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Of course, he thought he knew us and Robert was reminding him of where we live.” Anthony doesn't exactly know what to do and Gibbs goes into the kitchen and Shannon smiles.

“Have a seat I'll be back.” Shannon and Jackson go into the kitchen. 

“Mrs. Sands called and they can't make it today. I told her we're not pressing charges but Tony's having a setback so he can't have visitors right now.”

“Are you mad? I can't send him away when Tony wanted to see him.” Gibbs nods,

“He's terrified of us and I know this isn't going to end well.”

“What do you mean?”

“What's going to happen when Tony meets Anthony's other family? He already thinks Anthony hates him what's going to happen when he thinks Anthony's leaving him behind to go with his new family?” Shannon hadn't thought about that and Gibbs hugs her.

“Let's take it one day at a time. Right now I want him to be checked out and then we can see what would be best for the long run.”

“You and Anthony should take him.” Shannon looks at him. “If I go with Anthony it won't be pretty and someone needs to talk to Kelly and Scotty.” Shannon sighs,

“What should we do about the whole situation though?”

“If it comes down to it and Tony wants his dad then ...” Shannon saw the hurt in Gibbs' face. “I can't force him to stay here if he is hurt and confused. I saw the look of fear in his face … it's not a joke. We promised to take care of him but for now let's just see what they say at the hospital.” While waiting at the hospital for the test results Tony could tell something was wrong between Shannon and Anthony though they didn't say anything.

“So … how often do I get to see you? Shannon said they adopted me but that I can stay in touch with you.” Anthony smiles,

“We can come down every weekend to see you if you like.”

“Who is we? Shannon said that Wanda wasn't around anymore … did you get married again?”

“I plan on it at Christmas time. When I saw you this weekend I was going to invite you, Scotty and Kelly down for a few days.”

“Who are Scotty and Kelly?” Shannon smiles,

“Kelly's my daughter she's your sister and Scotty's your friend. The two of you are close and he lives with us and his mom at the house.” Tony thinks about this and Shannon can't tell what he's thinking. “You can always call Anthony and his new wife is really nice. She has two sons so they're in New York for school but I think you'll like staying with us.”

“What's her name?”

“Cecelia but we call her Ceya. She told me I should come today because I was worried about you and it's not that far to New York just 6 hours so we'll come visit you.”

“Will I get to meet her?”

“Yeah of course. Shes bringing the boys to Stillwater this weekend for Halloween.” Tony frowns and just looks at him. “What?”

“You don't like Halloween. After Mom left you said it was for beggars and she was being too nice.”

“I know but I was wrong. You and the boys can have fun. Cheryl, Eric and Sophie are there.” Shannon nods,

“Your Aunt Sophie just had twins and they can't wait until you go see them.” The doctor enters stopping their discussion.

“Well Mrs. Gibbs we can't find any different results from the tests we did yesterday. Everything except his memory seems the same as a matter of fact so there's no reason to explain the memory loss.” Shannon takes a deep breath.

“If something triggers old memories … could that explain it?”

“How?”

“The boy who accidentally knocked him down the stairs was from the time he remembers. It used to be his step brother but he doesn't think Tony remembers him.” The doctor is thoughtful.

“Well it could happen I suppose. If there was a similar incident in his past connected to this boy.” Anthony nods,

“His mom threw him down the stairs and then hurt Tony for telling the truth. She tried to blame Tony and he told them what really happened. She didn't throw him down the stairs but that's the last thing he remembers.”

“Then I'd say there's a good chance that connects it in his mind. If someone loses their memory it's either completely gone or it's triggered by something but I didn't want to imply anything either. As far as the tests and things show he's fine, just the memory loss which could be almost anything.”

“When can we take him home?”

“Let me examine him again and then I'll let you know.” After another exam and having Tony eat so they saw his instincts and reflexes were okay he was released. Both Kelly and Scotty were stunned by the news and Gibbs, Jackson and Robert thought they should go to Stillwater to work on things from there. They all agreed if Cheryl found out Tony lost his memory then she'd come there and even Gibbs knew they didn't need more stress or to upset Tony anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

After Tony went back to Arlington and Gibbs went back overseas Shannon tried to turn things back to normal. Joann and Mac visited but Tony wasn't warming up to them and they tried blaming Shannon for it making Tony upset and hiding in his room. When Shannon got her parents to leave not wanting to upset Tony anymore she went to look for him.

“Tony are you okay?”

“Where are they?”

“They went back to their hotel for a while. They're going to pick up Kelly for dinner later. They wanted to invite you and Scotty but since you didn't … since you don't want to spend time with them then they'll just take Kelly.”

“They can take Scotty, he doesn't have to be left out because I don't know them.”

“They were only inviting him if you went so he wouldn't be left out but he's not really anything to them other than my parents.”

“They expect me to be their grandson and I'm not really. I mean you adopted me but I don't fit in. This room seems like it's a tease to make me stay in here.”

“Why do you say that? It's your room Tony and you decorated it the way you wanted to. The computer Mom and Dad gave you for your birthday in March. Liz gave you Ricky's guitar for your birthday as well. That's your bike and stuff too.”

“Really?” Shannon nods,

“Dad would never buy me these things and he says I have to stay with you like he doesn't want me. If no one wants me then ...” Shannon sits at his computer desk.

“Tony, I know the last time you remember you were 8 but you're 12 right now and a lot of things have changed. Anthony wanted to buy you a computer because you love to learn and always wanted something to do. That's why your school Brighton Academy is for smart kids and those who do well in music. Scotty plays the violin in the orchestra and that guy Donny plays the piano. You tried a few instruments and like playing in the marching band but you play the drums.”

“Not the guitar?”

“It's hard to attach the music and you liked making a lot of noise. You play it in the band but marching band is different they compete and learn things that's different. You went there because they challenged the kids in learning but found you liked band as well.”

“What about all the boxes in the closet? They look like they've been put away for someone and one has Uncle Eric's name but it's Mom's writing.”

“Liz knew they were having a baby and you said she gave you the box for when the baby arrived. You were excited to meet the babies and Eric and Sophie were excited for you to meet them.”

“Why? They were acting weird towards me and like I would drop the babies. I don't think they were happy I wanted to see Uncle Eric.”

“I'm not sure but I think they're worried because of your head injury. The doctor's can't find anything wrong so we don't know what will happen. Babies are fragile so if something happens to you when you're holding them I'm sure they're worried the babies would be hurt.” Tony frowns,

“All they had to do was tell me not to hold them and I wouldn't have. I'm not a baby they can tell me.” Shannon sighs,

“We know that Tony.”

“Well I don't have to hold them again if they think I'll hurt the babies.” Shannon knew his mind was set.

“Why don't we look in the other boxes? I know some stuff are things you kept because you wanted to remember or we can look at my photo albums.”

“What's in them? Do you have pictures of Kelly?”

“Yes and pictures of you. When you got your pictures from Anthony you let me get copies so we had some of you when you were a baby. Then in April you got more from Regina. She had a lot of pictures from when you were little and some with all of us in Stillwater. She didn't realize who had you but you and Kelly recognized us.”

“Who's Regina?” Shannon groans forgetting Tony wouldn't realize they made up. “I only know one Regina and I wouldn't talk to her.”

“You did … you and Kelly got stuck in Texas during a snow storm. She lives there with her husband and daughter. You have pictures of when you stayed there too.“

“Where were we going when we stopped in Texas?”

“Back to Camp Pendleton from here. Mom and dad owned the house before retiring to Florida. Since you spent time with Jackson in Stillwater they wanted time with both of you and sent you both back but you hit a snow storm.”

“Is that in California?”

“Yeah, that's where we were living when you first became our foster child. You got to know us, Mom, Dad, Jackson and wanted to stay with us so we adopted you. Then found out that we knew Liz and her family so letting you see them was easy all around.”

“What about Dad? How is he still around?” Shannon sighs,

“That's a long story. Come downstairs and we can look at some pictures.” Shannon had put together a baby book like Kelly's from things she had and stuff Liz and Regina sent her. She was waiting for the right time to give it to Tony but figured he should see it now. She hands it to him and he sees it's clearly a boys album and he's confused.

“This isn't Kelly's?”

“No, I started it when I was pregnant … I was carrying you.” Tony stares at her for a minute before opening the album to see pictures of a clearly pregnant Shannon, some information from the doctors and such. “I was 17 when you were born and sick so Mom and Dad put you up for adoption. They thought I was going to die and they didn't think they could raise you.”

“They know Nona and Papa too?”

“Well they knew Robert then. He was the lawyer who gave you to Anthony and Regina.” Tony turns the pages of the book stopping at the papers stating his full birth name.

“DiNozzo … you knew my Dad … I mean you gave him the last name DiNozzo but ...”

“Anthony DiNozzo is your biological father. He disappeared from my life and never knew I was pregnant. He went to be with Regina who just wanted a child and they were going to adopt.”

“So he adopted me but doesn't want me. Why didn't you tell him that I was his son? He chose her, Lucas and Blake over me. He doesn't even want me but ...”

“When did he say that?”

“She told him that it was her or me. He said I should stay with you guys because you were better for me. Wanda made Mom go away and now Ceya made him go away. Why can't anyone love me?” Tony was crying and Shannon hugs him.

“They do Tony. I don't know what happened with them but Anthony does love you. I know he does but you used to say he was always helping the wives too. She … I don't know what to think about her.”

“Why did your Mom and Dad really give me away? You said we like each other but do they know?”

“Yes and they couldn't raise another child. They do care for you and helped with the attic to make you a space of your own. Dad did up the basement but that was before Tammy and Scotty moved in so they redid the attic for you. They wanted you to have your own space and a lot of it.”

“Did you really want me?” Shannon nods,

“I did and I understand they thought they were doing the right thing. It's not always easy to do the right thing but you were happy with Anthony. Ceya doesn't matter because she's not your parent.”

“What about Gibbs? Does he know?”

“Yes that's why he tolerates Anthony because having him in your life makes you happy. He raised you even if he didn't make the best choices for you and let us adopt you. We didn't even know you were my son until after the adoption. Jethro doesn't mind though he came to love you like a son.”

“Do I have to stay in contact with Anthony? He says I can call him anytime and he wants to hear from me but ...”

“No, you can still call Cheryl and Robert though. We promised you could see them in Stillwater or maybe trips to New York. If Anthony wants to stay in touch he knows where to find you.” Later Tony and Scotty go with Kelly, Joann and Mac while Shannon tries to reach Anthony. Tammy watches her as steam was practically coming from her ears. 

“What did he do? You look like you could bite his head off.”

“Ceya told Anthony that she didn't want him there and Anthony told Tony he belonged with us. He thinks Anthony prefers Lucas and Blake over him.”

“Why would she say that?”

“That's what I want to know and for him to know Tony heard. If Tony would've rather have gone with Anthony we would let him but to hear that and ...” Someone rings the doorbell and Tammy gets it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well hello to you too Tammy. Is Junior home?” Shannon comes to the door to find Anthony, Ceya, Lucas and Blake standing there. “Shannon, is Junior here? We would like to talk to him.”

“No, my parents are in town and took all three kids to dinner. Come in I have something I want to tell you and all of you can hear it.”

“First the boys need to say something.” Shannon looks at them and they look at their feet. “Tell her what you did or we're sending you to your dad's tonight.”

“We told Tony that mom doesn't want him around. Anthony's more of a dad to us than our dad but he loves Tony so much we got jealous. He always goes to him and we didn't want to share him.” Shannon looks at Anthony and Ceya.

“Is this for real?”

“I heard them talking about it this morning because they felt bad about it. I had no idea Shannon and I would never ever tell Tony or any child that. I told you how much I want him to be in our family.” Anthony nods,

“We talked to their dad who is majorly pissed right now and then came here. When I didn't hear from Junior over the weekend I knew something was wrong. I couldn't let him keep thinking that so I came here.”

“He told me that Ceya didn't want him and he's hurt by it. He doesn't want to contact you, I told him if you wanted to stay in touch then you would contact him. He thinks you agree with her when you told him to stay with us.” Anthony shakes his head.

“I know how much losing him would do to your family and he has to get his memories back. Ceya's a good person but she doesn't know him enough to give him the love you gave him from the start.”

“How did you …?”

“When I'd visit him at the other foster homes the clothes would be dirty or wouldn't fit. I always had to bring something to eat because he would be starving and he wouldn't get to eat between meals. First day I took him food and he ate politely but I could tell he didn't enjoy it. Then he said next time he didn't need it so I thought you guys were saying something but he brought cupcakes for the two of us. You were showing him more than just a foster parent.”

“We did that with all our foster kids and he's the only one who really took to it. Let's have some dinner and wait for them to get home so you can talk to him.” Shannon had no idea how Tony would react but she hoped he would accept it. She knew Anthony loved Tony and he wanted the best for him.


	26. Chapter 26

During dinner Tony had a good time though he was still cautious about Joann and Mac. They took them out for pizza which Tony didn't expect and knew what kind of pizza Tony and Scotty ate without asking and gave them money to play games. Afterwards they walk through the mall by the pizza place and Joann takes Kelly into a toy store while Scotty goes into the bookstore and Tony sits in the mall with Mac.

“How are you doing Tony? We tried to come sooner when we heard about your accident but we didn't want to overwhelm you.”

“I'm okay . It still seems odd that I don't remember any of this but Shannon was showing me pictures after you guys left and explained some stuff. I just was mad at everyone so I wasn't happy meeting new people.”

“That's understandable and Joann will always fuss over you and Kelly. She says it's her job as a Gram.” Tony watches her and Kelly looking at two dolls. “She tries to keep things the same between you and Kelly other than the obvious boy and girl difference.”

“She seems nice and you and her do seem to know me. To me being with people I don't remember it seems weird. People never did anything nice for me without a reason but I'm starting to realize that Shannon's like that naturally.”

“She loved you from the start and was determined to keep you if Anthony couldn't. Before we realized you were her baby ...” Mac froze not knowing if anyone told Tony Shannon was his biological mom.

“Shannon told me that she was my mom and Anthony was my dad. It doesn't explain some things but he's been acting weird.”

“Did he do something? I thought he went with you to Stillwater?”

“He did but his girlfriend and her kids went too. They told me their mom doesn't want me around and told Anthony this. I wanted to spend time with Anthony and he told me I should come home with Shannon, Gibbs and Kelly.”

“Well they are your family even if you don't remember them.”

“I know and I know they want me but it doesn't mean I like that he would rather be with his girlfriend and her kids.” Mac doesn't know what to say as Joann and Kelly come out with both dolls.

“Where's Scotty?”

“He's in the bookstore over there looking around. He needs something by Shakespeare for school and the library copies are all checked out. He likes collecting the books if he can so he's seeing what they have.”

“Well lets go in there. Will he know if you need the same book?”

“Yeah I do but I don't have pocket money.” Tony knew he had money in the bank for things he needed but he didn't understand the bank card from Cheryl and Robert was to cover school things or almost anything he wanted. Anthony gave him the other bank card where his money was deposited.

“Well don't worry about that. We'll get you both some books.” Tony tries not to make a face as he didn't think that would be fun while Scotty was waiting in the bookstore. “Scotty did you find the book you were looking for?”

“No, I'll have to go somewhere else. The manager's in the back looking for another book for me. It's a book in a series I'm reading and the next one is the only one missing from the shelf. I want to read them in order.” Joann smiles,

“You boys pick out a few books you want to read and we'll get them for you.” Scotty looks at Tony who shrugs. “We invited you out to buy you things.” Mac smiles,

“Maybe they would've preferred something from the toy store Joann. They're not that old.” Scotty shakes his head.

“No I don't mind books mom just said not to ask for anything.”

“You didn't ask we're offering since we got Kelly some new dolls. I'm sure your mom won't mind.” Scotty knew she wouldn't but didn't actually think they would offer to buy him anything. Tony looks around and finds a magazine on building robots. Joann found him thumbing through it. “Does that interest you?”

“Yeah kind of. I always liked making things with my hands and from the pictures it looks like fun. Can I get this?”

“Sure, did you see any books you wanted?”

“No, the only interesting ones I have all of them at home. I don't really remember them though I'm reading through them but they're the same ones they have here. Nona and Papa got me the last three over Halloween.”

“How are they doing?”

“They're doing good. My Uncle Eric and his wife just had twin babies Baby Eric and Morgan. They are beautiful babies.” Mac, Kelly and Scotty join them.

“What did you find Tony?”

“Just these magazines about building robots. I've always liked making things with my hands.” Scotty smiles, 

“They're going to be doing competitions on building them in the spring. They gave out the winter schedules for activities. I'm just clumsy so I would probably glue my hand to it.” Kelly giggles and Tony seems interested.

“We'll figure out where to buy you some parts so you can build one and play with it. Get the hang of them before school competitions.”

“Really? That would be great.” Tony liked that idea and Joann smiles.

“If if you want to try and build them we'll get you one too Scotty. You don't have to compete or anything but I remember it used to be a big thing in school.” Scotty smiles and Tony can tell he's happy.

“Thank you that would be good.” Before going home they got Scotty his book, Tony his magazine and got them both model cars from the toy store. Scotty had never built one but Tony had a few he did and they decided to build them together. When they got home Mac carries Kelly who was asleep inside while Joann carries her dolls and they stop seeing Anthony, Ceya, Lucas and Blake on the couch.

“What are they doing here?” Shannon smiles,

“They came to talk to you. We'll leave you guys alone to talk but put your things away first and I'll put Kelly to bed.” Before leaving Mac looks at Anthony and Ceya.

“Do you want us to stay Tony?”

“No, it's okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Okay tell Shannon to call us when you get home.” Joann hugs Tony and they leave so Tony goes to sit down.

“What's going on tomorrow? Are you okay?”

“Yeah it's just a check up to see if I can go back to school. I've been out two weeks and that's what they told me I should stay home for. I've been doing my school work but I'm getting restless here at home. What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you.” Anthony looks at Lucas and Blake.

“We have something to tell you. Mom never said those things. She never told Anthony that she didn't want you in New York. It was me and Blake not wanting you there.” Tony was stunned by this.

“Why? What did I do to you?”

“We got used to having a kind of dad and we didn't want to share him. Even when we see our dad he doesn't spend a lot of time with us. Anthony's always busy but he does spend time with us and we didn't want to share him. Even when we went to Stillwater you go tall the attention. If you came back with us we thought it would be the same.” Tony didn't know what to say and Ceya leans forward towards him.

“Tony, I would never come between you and Anthony. I promised you and Shannon when we got together that I wouldn't do anything to come between the two of you. This accident doesn't change that.”

“He didn't want me going anyway.” Tony can't even look at Anthony thinking it meant Anthony really didn't want him if there was nothing behind it. Anthony sighs,

“Junior, I will always want you but I knew you needed time with your family here. I thought if you came home with me it would pull you further away from them. I know they love you a lot even if you don't remember and that's why I let them adopt you in the first place. They could do for you what I couldn't and I tried remarrying but it didn't go well.”

“I wanted to see if you were going to give into Ceya or did you want me. I thought you just wanted to make her happy. I didn't want to move back but everything felt weird and I wanted to be with someone I knew”

“I understand and if I knew what they told you then I would've talked to you about it. I thought you were trying to get away from your family here and I knew they didn't want to lose you.” Tony nods,

“I get it.” He looks at Lucas and Blake. “I even understand why you said those things. You don't want to lose that.” Ceya nods,

“Their dad's not happy with them. We only found out because I heard them talking about it this morning.” Blake sighs,

“We knew he was going to come see you for some event with your Uncle but he didn't come and he hasn't come see you so we thought it was because of us.”

“It was postponed because of my injury and some other delays but … you could've called.” Anthony nods,

“I wanted to see you in person. I missed our call this weekend. We speak every weekend so ...”

“Yeah after that I didn't want to talk. I thought if you wanted to talk to me you would call.”

“Well you usually call when you have a chance that's why I was waiting for you to call. You call me and Cheryl when you have time. Did you talk to her?”

“Yeah, we talked. They're coming down for Thanksgiving with Uncle Eric, Aunt Sophia and the babies.”

“We were talking to Shannon about coming as well. We wanted you to come to us but she said everyone was coming here. That is if you don't mind.” Tony smiles,

“No, I don't mind.” Anthony hugs him tight and then they start to leave for the drive back to New York. “Dad?”

“Yeah Junior?”

“Did I ever call mom something else? I mean if I called Shannon mom but Mom was still in my life then what ...”

“You called her Mama and she liked that name. She was Mama and you called me Anthony.”

“Why did I do that?”

“Jethro was dad. We didn't mind like I said they loved you and you were happy. Liz was good friends with both of them and knew you were okay with them.”

“And now?”

“Give it time to get used to calling them that but I don't mind if you go back to using Anthony.” They hug again and then head back to New York.

“Are you okay Tony? How did dinner go with Mom and Dad?”

“It was good. We went for pizza and they knew what kind of pizza me and Scotty liked. Then we walked around the mall. They got me a magazine and model car and Scotty a book and model car. I want to try and build robots, they have competitions at school Scotty said starting in the spring so they said they would buy me one so I can practice and they'll buy Scotty one too.”

“That's good, they're glad you decided to go tonight.”

“Me too, I didn't know what to expect from them so ...”

“They've always treated you nicely though maybe more quietly until we adopted you. We wanted to adopt before we met you but it never worked out. Then your case worker asked us to take you in. She thought you needed a good stable home and would fit but didn't say anything until she knew we wanted you.”

“How did you know?” Shannon shrugs,

“I'm not sure, you just seemed to fit. You were helpful, polite, you got to know a lot of people on the base and it was like you were one of us even when you were worried you would have to leave.”

“I didn't want to go back home?”

“I think you were worried about everything happening again. Anthony married a few times and you were abused by the wives so they put you in foster care each time. I think you got tired of going back and forth but Anthony says he knew we loved you from the start because every time he saw you the difference between us and other foster homes was clear.”

“I'm glad I stayed even though it feels like I'm a stranger here. If he could see it and everyone says Mama saw it then I guess I should be here.”

“Mama?”

“Anthony said that's what I called mom. I asked him because I thought if you were my family I must've called you that so I wondered what I called her. He said I called her Mama and him Anthony.”

“You did and I think she liked that better than mom. You can call me that though only when you're ready.” Shannon hugs him and Tony felt comfortable with it though he didn't usually like strangers hugging him. There was something with Joann and Shannon's hugs though he did let Gibbs hug him it felt nice with them.


	27. Chapter 27

After Tony's doctor's appointment he was released to return to school. He still didn't remember a lot of things but he was keeping up with his school work that was still easy and he remembered how to do. Then he was getting bored at home and wanted things to try to go back to normal so they went home to make plans for the last couple of days as Tony was going to return the next Monday.

“Ooh … there are three slips here from the post office to pick up some packages. I wonder why they didn't just leave them.”

“They can't if no one's home. When we filled out the forms that we moved here we asked them not to do that so they don't get forgotten in case we're in Stillwater and can't get them.”

“That makes sense but I wonder why there's three of them.”

“Three packages would be my guess. Cheryl told me they were sending you, Kelly and Scotty things through he mail so that's probably what it is.”

“Can we go get them?” They pick up the packages which were two large boxes and a longer box. “They're all addressed to me.”

“They must be sending the other stuff separate then.” Shannon was shocked that Tony was sent three huge boxes but didn't say anything though she knew what the long box was. “Which one are you opening first?”

“The smaller ones. Nona might've put the stuff for Kelly and Scotty in there like that. She used to address packages to me like that and then stick stuff for Mama in them when they traveled.” Tony opens the box labeled one and found a quilt on top.

“This is beautiful. I wonder where she got it?”

“She must've made it. I remember some of these things from when I was little she must've gotten them or saved them.” There was a box addressed to Scotty under the quilt like Tony thought. The second box held four boxes. Three of them held treats of baked goods and then a box for Kelly.

“Do you want to open this down here or take it upstairs first?”

“What if I can use it down here?”

“Well it was bought for use in your room. Cheryl asked if it was okay if they bought and sent it thought I didn't expect it to be so big.”

“What is it?”

“Open it and then you can decide if you want to keep it here or upstairs.” Tony opens the bigger box to find a brand new electric keyboard.

“Whoa, they really got me this?”

“Yeah … they asked if you still played the piano because they found some sheet music from Liz and I said you hadn't. Cheryl said she had wanted you to play so they were going to send you a keyboard since we thought it was the piano.” Tony nods,

“Mama wanted me to play professionally even though I wasn't interested. She thought I had talent but when I sit at the computer I remember her … it feels like a dream that she's not there anymore and I won't see her again. I know ...” Shannon hugs him.

“She loved you Tony and you did know that when she died. She was happy that you were here with what she considered family and even she made peace with Anthony and Regina.”

“She did? How? I mean you said Kelly and I ran into her but ...”

“When Liz got sick you were still with her and she flew back with you to Stillwater to make her peace. They didn't think she would make it and wanted to make peace for her own reasons. She made peace with you and I don't know what happened between the two of you but you no longer hated her.”

“I wish I remember that much about her. It must've been bad for me to trust her or we had no other choice if Kelly was with me.”

“A bit of both. You went as unaccompanied minors so you weren't on the airlines list of important passengers. They had other minors that needed placing and they didn't even realize they didn't know where you went until the day the airport opened again. They called us to tell us about the storm and that they didn't know where you were.” Tony shakes his head.

“How long was that?”

“Six days and I ripped into them but we're lucky that Regina spotted you or you and Kelly would've been stuck in the airport the whole time. You met her husband, mother in law and daughter. They watched you, made sure you had warm clothes and plenty of food.”

“Did you see her?”

“Yeah before she went home but I realized I knew her. For some reason you used call her Ella and we thought she was your nanny.” Tony laughs with a grin,

“That's what Uncle Ricky called her. I don't know it was a joke but she never minded.”

“Don't tell mom that she hates her.”

“Why?” Shannon sighs,

“I loved Anthony and she loved him too. He didn't know I was pregnant and according to Liz Anthony's dad offered him and Ricky money to the first one who gave them a grandchild. Neither could have kids so Anthony and Regina adopted. He would've stayed with me if he knew but I never asked about the money.”

“Okay so if you're my mom and he's my dad shouldn't he give you money for me? I know Donny's dad used to give Wanda money but she used to tell Donny it was for her to use to keep him. Nona and Papa will give me money so ...” 

“We don't want money for you. We never did and Anthony thought we might just to get back at him. Since we knew each other he thought I only wanted you to take you away but yesterday he said he could tell you were wanted and loved with us.”

“How?”

“You weren't hungry when you went, you had clothes that fit, money for the canteen … I guess other foster homes never did that. He said he brought you food the first time but then you told him he didn't have to and you would take snacks to share.”

“I don't remember any of that or even the foster homes.”

“That might be a good thing. They didn't sound pleasant you kept referring to not doing things that the real kids did.” Tony was confused by this. “The foster parents biological and adopted kids I guess got better treatment than foster kids.”

“Do you know if Donny's getting treated like that?”

“No but they want to adopt him so he's probably treated better than other kids normally would even with his problems.”

“Can he come over this weekend? I remember him as a 7 year old but ...”

“I think he would like that if you're not mad at him.”

“I can't see him hurting me on purpose. I know he had a problem with his leg and when there was an accident or Wanda would get mad he froze. He couldn't talk or move. When I fell he probably froze. It had to be worse then the stuff Wanda would get mad at.”

“That's what his foster mom said he did. She said he panics and it causes him to have panic attacks where he can't talk or move. I didn't realize it or I wouldn't have yelled at him. He's probably going to still come over though.”

“Why?”

“What's wrong with him coming over? As a foster kid he can't stay home alone after school and you guys don't have to stick around with him.”

“Scotty says you make him stay home with him and none of our friends like him.” Shannon sighs,

“I asked him to stay one time because I had to take Kelly to the dentist. I'll tell Scotty he doesn't have to stay every time I just didn't think he wanted to go with us. Since I did foster care in California they cleared me as a safe home here. We're not taking in any other kids just so he can come after school.”

“That's good. Not that I have plans for school but ...”

“You usually hang out with kids for music but you can ease back into that.” Shannon goes to pick up Kelly so Tony calls Cheryl.

“Tony, how did the doctor go today? We sent you some packages that should come in soon.”

“They came today and thank you. I love the keyboard and I'm going to ask Scotty to help me take it up to my room when he gets home. Thank you for the treats and the quilt. Did you make it?”

“I finished it for Liz. She pieced together most of it out of your baby clothes and all that was left was the filling and backing when she died. She wanted to do the main part for you and asked me to finish it.”

“Thank you Nona, I love it.”

“I'm glad. Now how did the doctor visit go?”

“It's good and I'm going back on Monday. I could go back tomorrow but since it's already Wednesday we decided to go back next week.”

“Okay do you need anything for it?”

“No, I'm good. Mom says you send money on the red bank card for school stuff and the other card is the one for my trust and money Anthony sends.”

“Yeah you get whatever you need though with the red one. We told Shannon it's not limited to school that way if you need anything.”

“Thanks Nona.” They hang up and Tony decides to put the treats away and then sits at the piano he couldn't remember using and played not hearing Shannon and Kelly come home until Kelly appeared next to him.

“That was good Tony. I didn't know you could play.”

“Mama wanted me to learn because she said it was a good way to get girls to like me.” Kelly giggles and sits with him on the bench. Tony wasn't used to spending time with other kids younger than him but felt something with Kelly. They practiced the music scales and Tony helped her play sheet music that wasn't traditional songs.

“Where did you learn to play like that?”

“I hated the stuff the piano teacher taught me so Anthony bought this stuff. He said it would make Mama happy and it did. She just liked me to learn it she didn't care what I played.” Kelly giggles,

“Don't show Mrs. Mingle she'll want you to play in the recital. She doesn't have anyone who can play anything fancy that's why she wants me there to play the flute because it's fancier than the piano.”

“Oh no, no recitals thank you very much.” When Scotty got home they take the keyboard upstairs and hang out up there until Donny comes over. Tony told Scotty what he remembered about Donny and what Shannon said about him so they agreed to be nicer and now that Tony remembered him he wanted to try and include him in things. When he showed up to talk to Tony though Scotty left them alone.


	28. Chapter 28

When Tony returned to school he was treated like his memory loss would affect his grades and things he did when he just couldn't remember events. He also saw that kids were horrible to Donny who kept to himself and according to Scotty they blamed him for Tony's accident. Tony didn't know what to think about that as he tried to keep to himself thinking some of the kids were just weird especially the way they were treating Donny even the ones who said they were his friends. In his last class Tony found how bad Donny was teased and singled out by the teacher.

“Okay Tony this is the assignment I gave out on Friday and everyone split into groups. You can talk t the different groups and see which group you would like to join. I'm sure you won't have any problems catching up with them.”

“I know about the assignment and I would like to pair up with Donny.”

“Donny?”

“Donny Meyer's he said he didn't have a partner and we started the work over the weekend.”

“You talked him over the weekend?”

“Yes, I went to his adoption ceremony on Saturday and then we went to work on the assignment.”

“Why?”

“Why did I go to the ceremony?”

“Yes among other things. You guys weren't friends or is he …?”

“We used to be step brothers and we wanted to work on it together.”

“You do know he's not on the same level as you are. He needs more work and help to do the assignment and he might slow you down.” Tony sighs watching Donny who was staring down at the papers they gathered up for the project. “If you want to take on the assignment that would be good but usually people want to avoid working with him because he needs so much help.”

“I don't find that. It's not as easy as if I was doing it by myself or maybe others but we get along and it doesn't really take too much longer. We already know what we're doing, have plenty of material and now just have to do the research.”

“Yeah but the report ...”

“I have a computer and printer at home I can type it up and print it out. My grandparents bought it for me in March so I have something to play on.”

“They bought you a computer to play on?”

“I got bored at my old school very easily apparently. I don't remember it but since I used to get bored fast I assume it is right. I have things to keep busy on it but I'm already bored with the programs I have. Donny said he could help with the research if I did the typing.”

“Well that would work. The computers here are limited by what they can do and there are less than half printers than computers so space is limited.”

“So can I work with Donny?”

“Yeah as long as you're aware of his problems. If one does the research and the other types up the report that's fine. A lot of groups do that.” Donny would practice typing as Tony read things from research and while he wasn't as good Tony he was faster.

“Mom can you do me a favor and read through the report tonight? I want to make sure that it sounds okay we have to read it out in class tomorrow.”

“Sure, how much did you and Donny do?”

“We finished it and did 15 pages of typing and 5 pages of pictures and time lines.”

“That's good. How much did you have to do?”

“Ten with the pictures and time lines but Donny knows how to do it he just needs help. He also helped to type some of it up for the timelines.”

“Okay I'll look it over for you guys tonight.” Tony couldn't sleep that night thinking about a few things and he found Shannon still reading the report.

“How bad was it?”

“It's actually good. I would not think a couple of 7th graders could've written this. Are you sure Donny helped?”

“Yeah, I think it's writing down stuff that confuses him but typing out what's already written helps him. We wrote it all out first then I wrote it out for a report and he typed it up. Mr. Daniels said if one did the research the other could do the typing. So we both did the research, I wrote it by hand and he typed it out. Since we both did the research someone had to add more.”

“It's good and I don't see any mistakes. I was going to tell you in the morning that I spoke to Cheryl tonight.”

“Is she okay? Are the babies?”

“They're fine and she wanted to know more about Donny. They remember Wanda but not that she had a son.”

“That's weird because Wanda didn't like them because we weren't treated the same way. She thought Donny should be treated the same as me and Mama didn't … I think that's why. She was embarrassed by him. Because of his leg and him falling all the time she didn't like that and made him hide. Her excuse was that we weren't treated the same but I don't think she gave them a shot.”

“Cheryl and Robert don't remember him and I don't think you ever mentioned him.”

“Just another person I guess I pushed away. What did they want to know about him?”

“Well I told them he was a foster kid and they want to try and help him. When they paid or sponsored you and Scotty they were asked if they were willing to sponsor anyone else but they didn't know any other kids. It's been on their mind about sponsoring someone and now him that you guys are semi friends.”

“Yeah we're getting there. The other kids treat him like trash because he's now adopted. Like that makes him worse or not very good. Without the scholarship he couldn't go.”

“I know and I'm going to call his mom tomorrow about it so she can get the paperwork. Here's your report you guys did a good job. Do you have the handwritten one?”

“Yeah just in case they don't think Donny did any of the work. He isn't that great in school but if no one wants to pair with him I can see it would be hard to get help.” The next day Tony and Donny gave their report and Mr. Daniel's kept them after class.

“Tony, I told you that you would have to work as a team? In teams everyone puts together an effort.”

“We did this together. We both did the research, wrote it out by hand and then typed it up.”

“That's impossible. If Donny only contributed the pictures ...”

“Donny did half the work and all his notes are right here along with mine and then the final handwritten report.”

“You wrote it out?”

“Yes and Donny typed it. He's been practicing on my computer and needs help getting it out but once I wrote it out he was able to type it.” Mr. Daniel's rubs his face.

“You know these essays are for a trip to the Museum of Modern Art in New York right? To do a big presentation about it.”

“No but I did get some of the information from my trips there. You said we could get our resources from any legitimate source and I have the name of the books and everything behind the report.”

“You've been to the museum?” Tony nods,

“Yeah, I used to live there and my Mama loved it. She used to take me there all the time when I was younger. I even went a few times over the summer and she would buy me things but there's only so many toys I could get so I started getting books. I can bring them in if you want proof.”

“How did she do that on a marine's salary.” Tony chuckles,

“Look up Anthony DiNozzo Senior CEO of DiNozzo Industries and his son Anthony DiNozzo Junior.”

“Why? I heard his son died.”

“No, his son was adopted. Anthony is my biological father and I'm Anthony Dominic DiNozzo-Gibbs.” Mama was my step mom I called Mama and she had her own money so she wasn't married and I was her only child. I didn't know this was for a trip to New York so I'm not interested and I doubt you planned to give it to Donny anyways.”

“Not with his quality of work and I don't believe that he did even a part of this. I just don't want you to think that doing all of it will get you a trip to New York.”

“I didn't that's why I brought our handwritten work and like I said I don't want to go. I didn't know about it so why even bother arguing. You'll give it to who you want not who earns it.”

“Tony ...”

“If that's it we have 5 minutes to get our things and get to our next class and we spent almost all that time in here.” He wrote them passes and they leave.

“They would never consider sending me that's why I didn't say anything. They think I screw up every time I go and they can't kick me out because the scholarship is for music not academics. The teachers think it's a waste of money.”

“My grandparents want to sponsor you. They sponsored me and Scotty and were asked if they wanted to sponsor anyone else but they didn't know anyone. They remember Wanda but not you but they want to.”

“Really? That would help a lot because even with the scholarship Mom and Dad have to pay a lot. They don't mind but I think the school is just wasting things.”

“Well they pay for everything for me and Scotty. Uniforms, books, took us shopping for school stuff, we bring our lunch and whatever we want.”

“That sounds nice.” Friday they were called into the office after school where they found Shannon and Kelly along with Donny's parents.

“What's going on? Mr. Daniel's isn't still saying that I did all the work and I'm trying to pull something is he?”

“We don't know. They just called us down here and said to wait.” Mr. Allistor and a few other men and women along with Mr. Daniel's enter the room.

“Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Sands we called you here about your report that you did and turned in.”

“I already told you we both worked on it and I gave you the papers that Donny had written out. I don't know why it's so hard to believe that we both worked on it but we did.”

“Because of the quality of work Donny does isn't matching up to the report but after some digging I found that yes it's true what he wrote and speaking with other teachers we found he does do better with help. Mr. Sands nods,

“Then why are we called down here. We work long hard hours and Friday nights are the only days we have off together for family nights. Calling us in here to say that he did the work he said he did is a waste of time.”

“We called you down here because the contest was open to any student who submitted an essay and there was a tie. We spoke to the other team yesterday and Mrs. Sands said you could come today to meet with us.”

“So what do you expect us to do then? Show proof that they did the work? Show the lists from the library that they checked out books or what?”

“Both teams have won an all expense paid trip to New York for 6 days and 5 nights. They will get to do some sightseeing, tour different museums, give their presentations and receive awards for their excellent work.”

“Well I'm sorry but we can't afford a trip like that. I'm sorry Tony that you did all that work with Donny but we can't afford a week.”

“It's all expenses paid and Donny has been sponsored here at the school. There's a couple who have paid the tuition and things of two other students who asked to also sponsor Donny. They will also contribute spending money and a clothing fund to get appropriate attire. All he needs is a permission slip signed and the trip will be chaperoned.” Mr. Sands looks at Donny's mom and then Shannon.

“What do you think?”

“Tony's sponsored here and if they're paying for the extra's then I say he should be allowed to go. It sounds like a great chance for both of them.”

“And Donny's being sponsored … we don't have to do anything?”

“No, just sign the permission forms. They were looking to sponsor a student and he was recommended. They have all expenses not covered by the school covered and will send the money.”

“Can we think about it?”

“Of course, it takes place the week before Thanksgiving and school will also be excused.” They leave and Tony's excited though he thought the trip would be boring he didn't want Donny to miss out. Shannon agreed that it was a good trip for Donny to experience and they hoped the Sands would let him go.


	29. Chapter 29

The trip to New York wasn't as exciting as Tony hoped. They left Thursday night to return Tuesday night but the event for the essays was canceled so Brighton thought the trip should be educational. Donny and Tony got to know each other better and while they were friendly with Sam and Danny there wasn't anything they had in common. The last day of the trip they took a tour of DiNozzo Industries where Tony hoped they didn't run into Anthony because he didn't want the attention.

“So remember your manners boys. We might meet the CEO today your sponsors arranged this tour and I don't want you to embarrass me.” Tony noted Mr. Daniels looking at him.

“What? Why do you think I would embarrass you?”

“Because I know Donny inevitably will but if you do this will be your last field trip with the school. We're giving you a shot which I was highly against but I don't get to make the decisions. I have no problem with chastising you in front of Mr. DiNozzo if you act up.” They spin when Anthony speaks up.

“Junior, who is this man? Why does he think you'll act up?”

“Hi Anthony, this is my teacher Mr. Daniels, that's Sam Duran, Danny Parker and Donny Sands. He thinks I don't have any manners.”

“Well I should hope you remember the manners I taught you. Anthony DiNozzo CEO of DiNozzo Industries. Are you ready for the tour?” Donny was red and the others stare at him. “What else did I miss?”

“Mr. DiNozzo … sorry we just didn't know you were giving us the tour so meeting you is ...”

“Well I'm glad to do it. Let's start in security so you guys can get temporary badges.” Tony's was just updated and they noticed Donny also had an updated one while the others were different.

“You know Mr. DiNozzo so I guess it's okay yous is different but why is Donny's? He doesn't need special treatment and it's unfair to show favoritism.”

“He was my step brother and came here with me when we were kids.”

“That's still favoritism, so your dad what ...” Tony rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. “What? I don't get what the problem with you today is.”

“I don't have a problem Mr. Daniels and it's not favoritism when my biological father and Donny's former step father is Anthony. Remember him the guy giving us the tour who calls me Junior.” Mr. Daniels frowns,

“Don't give me an attitude young man. He's no more your father than I am. I'm pretty sure your school records and the information packets state Anthony Gibbs not DiNozzo.”

“It's DiNozzo-Gibbs. My dad adopted me last year but Anthony is still my father.” Anthony was showing the others his office and Tony and Mr. Daniels were talking by the door. They didn't see someone come in.

“Anthony is not your father. He adopted you from your whore mother who couldn't keep her legs or her mouth shut.” Tony groans and turns to see Richard DiNozzo.

“Grandfather ...”

“Don't when you betrayed this family is when you lost the right to call me that. You're here playing dutiful son when you're just a disgrace. So how much money did you steal?”

“I never stole any money.”

“Don't lie to me boy. Of course you did. There's no way you could afford those clothes on a Marine's salary. Don't think I'm not going to investigate it and when I have the proof I'll have you and that family of yours arrested.”

“I never stole any money from you or your family Grandfather and don't speak of mom that way. I don't care what you think about her but she's a good woman.”

“She's nothing but a whore who shacked up with a Marine. What good came from that?” Anthony spots them.

“Father, what are you doing here?”

“I came for the investors meeting and found junior here lying to this man about being your son. If he was your son he'd be here with us not with that floozy in Virginia. I told him when I find proof he's stealing from us I'll have him and his family arrested.”

“You know that's not true Father. Don't start trouble.”

“I'm not starting anything I'm just telling them the truth. If they're going to be seen with Junior then he should be honest with them. Junior's no longer a part of this family so he doesn't need this.” Richard tore Tony's badge from him tearing his shirt. “No get out of here. We don't want the like of you here.” Tony looks at Anthony who turns red but doesn't say anything so Tony turns and walks away. “See if he was a DiNozzo he would act like it not walk away like a wimp.”

“That's enough Father, Donny can you go check on him?” Sam, Danny and Mr. Daniels look at them. “Junior is my son, ignore my father.”

“This can get him kicked out of Brighton?”

“What can? Being arrested for theft. I have to report everything from this trip to the headmaster and ...”

“If you tell them of false accusations then I hope you have the money for a good lawyer.” Anthony sees Richard on the phone. “Who are you calling Father?”

“The police to arrest Junior. He's a thief and now running around here. He shouldn't even be here. I told you I forbid him from being in the building Anthony. Can't you do anything you're told?” Tony and Donny return. “Don't you dare go anywhere the police are on their way. I told them you were banned from here and have been stealing.”

“Really Anthony?”

“I was talking to Mr. Daniels I didn't tell him to call anyone.”

“I'm your father and it's time you start listening to me Anthony not a child. At least your new sons Lucas and Blake know better than to back talk or disrespect me. I bet if I told them not to come they wouldn't show up acting like they owned the place.”

“Your new sons?”

“We were going to tell you over Thanksgiving but yes Cecelia and got married.” Tony doesn't say anything. “Junior ...”

“Don't say it and don't bother showing up for Thanksgiving. I know Mom won't want you there.”

“Tony, Liz ...”

“Mom, not Mama. You know the one who apparently never wanted me so you had to adopt me according to him. Don't worry I'm sure your new family will cover the holidays.”

“Listen to him whining like a child. That's proof he's not a DiNozzo. DiNozzo men don't show weakness something you never learned Junior.”

“Stop calling me that.” Richard looks at him in shock. “If I'm not a DiNozzo then I'm not Junior. That was Liz's name for me and her and Anthony were the only ones allowed to call me that. You are neither of them and no one calls me that anymore.”

“You don't have to be rude about it.”

“Apparently I do. You never liked me for some reason and now you're trying to get me arrested for showing up for a school trip. Then there's money I have no idea where you got the idea that it was stolen.”

“$500 a month goes missing and into an account with your name.”

“Father, I send that to him. Now can we stop trying to accuse each other of doing things with Junior's school here.”

“Why not? They need to know he's a liar and thief. You always babied him but hopefully my new grandsons won't be such a disappointment.” When they went downstairs to talk to the cops Tony refused to talk to Anthony.

“Junior, you know how father is. He's never going to change and ...”

“Well you can tell Lucas and Blake all about that and I'm not Junior anymore. Thanks to your father who I've never disrespected, said anything harsh or mean and did love I'm getting kicked out of school. If we get into legal trouble it voids the tuition Nona and Papa paid for me. Mr. Daniels has to report this and ...”

“I'll call the school and straighten things out.”

“No, you did enough damage Anthony. Enjoy your new family they seem to fit in better with your father.” After talking to the cops Tony didn't speak for the rest of the day and on the train Mr. Daniels talks to him again.

“I'm sorry about this Tony but legal troubles void the scholarships. It's in the agreement with the scholarship fund.”

“My grandparents paid my tuition in full but don't worry I'll call them tomorrow so they can see about getting their money back.”

“I thought you were on scholarship.”

“They are my sponsors … the ones who helped fund the trip for me and Donny.”

“That's what they call the scholarship donors.”

“Well they paid for it. They wanted to pay for any school I wanted to attend because of my academics but it's fine.” Mr. Daniels tries to say something else. “I know you have to tell Mr. Anders what happened and if you don't the others will. Mr. DiNozzo will never change. Now I just have to explain this one to my mom.” When they get back to the school even though it was late all the parents were waiting for them. Shannon hugs Tony and he can tell she's heard.

“Who called?”

“Anthony called to tell me what his father did and then Mr. Anders called to tell me that Richard reported you to the school. Said that you were using stolen funds to sponsor yourself and they were suspending you until an investigation could be made.”

“He couldn't stop at calling the police on me while there he had to ruin everything else for me.”

“I'm sure by Thanksgiving ...”

“I uninvited Anthony and his new family.”

“New family?”

“He married Ceya to please his father. They were going to marry over Christmas so I could be there so apparently I'm not that important to them. It's not important tomorrow I'll send Anthony a check of the money he's been sending me. That's what Richard's upset about that $500 a month is going into my checking account even though Anthony sends it he says I'm stealing.”

“Oh Tony, he's just an old fool. Don't let him bother you and ...”

“Mr. Daniels said I would be kicked out it's in the paperwork if we get into legal trouble then we lose out. They didn't do anything but tell us to leave because he ripped my badge from me saying I don't deserve to be there. He hates me and you apparently.”

“How did I come up?”

“I don't remember he said some nasty things about you but I tried to be polite. He is still Anthony's father but I can't forgive either of them anymore.” Shannon sighs,

“We'll find you another school. Burton isn't too far to go to even if I have to drive you there and pick you up every day. I spoke to Cheryl and Robert and they're going to try to get the tuition back and either way they'll pay for a different school. They don't want you in public school or to give up.” Tony was exhausted and didn't mention getting his memories back but when he was defending Shannon to Richard he remembered things about her that Richard pissed him off by what he said. Tony didn't know why Richard hated him but if he never saw Richard again he would be happy.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Shannon talked to Mac about what could be done since they didn't have the money for a lawyer. With the expulsion Tony couldn't be enrolled in another private school and the local middle school wasn't any better. All she wanted to do was get it off his record so he could go to a good school and Mac and Joann said they would fly down and try to figure it out. Anthony tried calling and Shannon hung up on him but when they sat down to lunch the headmaster called asking them to come in.

“What do they want? They already told you I was expelled, what more do they want from me?”

“Maybe to give us your school records and have you clean out your things. I'm going to see what we have to do so we can get you into another school with that off your record. Without proof of you doing something wrong … Richard should've never said those things to you much less called the police but ...”

“It's just the way he is. I had hoped to never see him again and all he managed to do is get me expelled like it was a good thing.”

“Yeah well we'll go after him if nothing else and I'll home school you until we get that cleared up.” Tony looks at her. “I know you don't need help but you would technically have to be home schooled to stay out of the public schools.” When they got to the headmasters office Anthony and Richard were waiting for them. 

“Okay, I'm not going to sit here through this.” Tony starts to walk out of the office when Richard stops him.

“Junior, please wait.”

“No, I have no reason to listen to a word you have to say Mr. DiNozzo. My name isn't Junior it's Anthony Dominic Gibbs. I'm dropping the DiNozzo part of it.” Shannon smiles,

“Your dad will be glad to hear that.”

“I know,” Anthony sighs,

“Tony, please come sit down. We came down here to try and fix this.”

“What? He already got me expelled because you send me money each month. The money for the school comes from my grandparents and not even the cops found anything wrong but you got me expelled. I hope you're happy for that because you know since you hate Mom for some reason.”

“We came to deal with what happened and I do not hate your mom.” Tony looks at him.

“Let's see I won't repeat what you said about her but it sure didn't sound like you were a fan of hers. Mr. Daniels was standing right there when you said those things about her so I won't take your word for it.” Antony sighs,

“He thought you were living with Regina and that when I told him you went to live with her you were with her. I of course meant you went with Shannon but I didn't realize he assumed it was Regina.”

“So that makes getting expelled and accused of things I didn't do okay. Well good to know. I put a check for the money you gave me in the mail this morning Anthony and after that I want nothing else. I don't want to hear from you, I won't write to you and I don't ...”

“Junior, wait ...”

“What? Why were we called down here? You called to make more threats or what?” Mr. Anders shakes his head.

“They explained everything was a mistake and I called you down here to tell you that you're no longer expelled. There was a mistake and yes we had to go by what was said but there's no harm done.” Shannon was furious,

“You called me to tell me that he was a troublemaker and have been making him out to be a horrible kid when he's never done anything just because Richard DiNozzo decided to accuse him of theft because of a woman Tony hates. Do you really think that saying no harm done will fix it?”

“What do you want from us?”

“I want the expulsion off his record so we can enroll him in Rimrock Academy in Alexandria.”

“That's nearly a 30 minute drive, they won't send buses out to you.”

“Well it's the 1980s Mr. Anders and I have a drivers license. I think it'd be worth the daily drive to have Tony in a school where they don't take the word of someone they've never met. From all the reports, his grades, the fact that his grandparents from who I know do not even like Richard DiNozzo are the ones who pay for his tuition there's no reason he should've been expelled.”

“Mrs. Gibbs, surely we can come to a compromise.” Tony frowns,

“My grandparents already inquired about the tuition didn't they? Knowing them they also refuse to sponsor any more kids”

“That's besides the point. Yes Cheryl and Robert Paddington are pulling the funds but ...”

“But nothing, that's not a reason to remain here. It's already has to be all over school thanks to Mr. Daniels, Sam and Danny. They couldn't stop talking about the scene made on the train home last night.”

“We talked to them this morning before the first bell. Nothing will be said as it's no body's business.” Tony thinks about this and Shannon frowns,

“The Paddington's have until January to request the tuition back in full. If Tony does choose to return and there are problems I won't hesitate to pull him out and tell them. This school was his first choice and Rimrock his second but it's up to him.” Tony thinks about this.

“Okay, I will stay … I guess.” Mr. Anders smiles,

“We spoke to the other students because before an expulsion is official we have to investigate and I called you Mrs. Gibbs more so you would know what was going on. We've had students not tell their parents of trouble and then the parents are shocked when they are expelled.”

“Next time tell me there's going to be an investigation and maybe I wouldn't have gone off.” They leave but Anthony wants to talk to Tony. “That's up to him but he made it clear he didn't want to talk to you.”

“Shannon, I found out some things last night... why my father hates Regina and if it ever comes out I don't want him to find out I knew and didn't say anything.”

“What …?”  
“He's told you about our other son … his little brother?” Shannon nods,

“He liked having a baby brother and misses him.” Shannon looks at Tony who was talking to another kid before they left. “What did she do?”

“Jason wasn't my son and my father used this against her. She wanted to take Jason using apparently the fact Tony was my son to go for a divorce. The fact was I didn't know and he thought she was making it up but she cheated and our prenup would've left her with nothing but Jason. He said if she walked away then she could take whatever I gave her and their things. I thought she wanted them to remember him or threw them away. She thought Tony was Liz's because they were so close but ...”

“So what …?” Anthony sighs,

“He's alive, he was at her in sister in laws. My father knows her husband adopted him so when I said Tony was with his mom and her husband adopted him ...” Shannon shakes her head.

“Tony misses him but I don't he will ever forgive her for that even if it was your father's fault. Blood doesn't matter to him … he loved Kelly before we knew they were related.”

“I think she's going to try and get in contact to explain her side. I just don't want him hearing it from her first. I want him to know I had nothing to do with it and I would've fought for custody if I had. He was my son as much as Junior was.”

“That's good to know but now you have two new sons and ...”

“We haven't married yet. Father just got carried away because he saw Tony going with Regina as betrayal. We're still getting married at Christmas like planned.”

“Let him know that. I think that was more upsetting than this whole fiasco.” When Tony was dropped off Kelly and Scotty were home. “Are you okay Tony?”

“No, I never want to see or talk to her again. I hope I never see or talk to her again. She let me think … I blamed myself for that accident for the longest time until I realized what really happened. I thought I killed him.” Shannon hugs him.

“I'll let her know if I hear anything.” Tony notices Scotty and Kelly grinning. 

“What did you two do? You look like you're hiding something.”

“We didn't do anything.” Tony looks at Shannon who grins.

“They're just happy.” Tony laughs,

“Well that makes two of us. I'm going to go change and then I'll come set the table. We didn't eat because Anthony and Grandfather had to get back to New York. Anthony and the others will be here for Thanksgiving though.”

“What about Richard? I didn't even know he was alive still.”

“He lives in a nursing home and they're having something for them. He apparently really likes it and he wants to go there.” Shannon smiles,

“Go or head might've rolled. I called mom and dad and told them what happened so they're not coming until next week.” Tony heads upstairs passing Shannon's room without looking in.

“Aren't you even going to say hi?” Tony turns back to see Gibbs standing there.

“Dad!” Tony rushed to him and hugs him tight. “I missed you. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be home until June or July. You didn't get hurt did you?”

“No, the squad lost almost half of the people so some of us were sent home.” Tony frowns and Gibbs hugs him. “They're okay but two had emergencies at home, three were arrested for a stupid thing that injured 5 others. Those with kids got to come home early to be here for Thanksgiving.”

“I'm glad you're okay and weren't injured. So much has happened and I was going to write you a letter tonight.”

“Your mom was telling me about Anthony and his father. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I understand more of what Grandfathers said more now. Apparently 12 is the right age to be open and honest.” Gibbs chuckles,

“Sometimes honesty is better than jumping to the wrong conclusions. I'm glad to see you and to be home though.”

“I'm glad to see you too.” During dinner Tony told them about the trip to New York, stuff he brought home for everyone planning to ship Gibbs' out to him and they talked about Thanksgiving. Gibbs wanted to go to Stillwater.

“No one has school on Wednesday and it probably won't take much more for Joann and Mac to meet us there. Cheryl and Robert have the house so we won't be crowded with dad.” Shannon nods,

“We have to double check with Anthony and Ceya but I like that idea. I think Jack was going to attempt to drive with half the food here. At least there we'll have more room and a second oven. What do you guys think?” They agreed even Tammy who wouldn't be able to go until after work and would have to come back but she liked the idea of going there since if Joann and Mac came she would end up sleeping on someone's floor or the couch. Calling up Jackson, Joann and Cheryl plans were quickly changed to meet up in Stillwater. Eric and Sophia were also going making Tony happy because he also bought the twins things. He just hoped that Regina wouldn't show up or call because he didn't think he could even bring himself to be polite to her.


	31. Chapter 31

That weekend Tony and Scotty received letters accepting them into the St. Xavier's Preparatory Junior College program near Camp Pendleton in California. Tony was shocked because while he applied he wasn't expecting to be accepted once they moved and was more shocked that it was a boarding school. While they were offered full scholarships Shannon and Gibbs knew it would still be costly because the kids didn't have to stay on campus even if they lived on it.

“How do you know? Boarding schools usually don't let you leave campus. I should know I've been to enough.”

“It's for advanced students like yourself and apparently Scotty is in the same boat though he prefers music. It's almost like going away to college but you get to live the life of a kid. We checked into it when you wanted to go last year.”

“I don't know ...” Gibbs smiles,

“Well you'll still have your money from Anthony and we'll send you an allowance. I'm not saying you have to use all of the money he sends but at least you'll have extras like laundry, take out and stuff covered.” Tony nods thinking about it and Shannon smiles. 

“I bet if you tell the others you got in Cheryl and Robert will also help with the expenses. They'll get their tuition back and I know they'll want to help you.”

“You won't mind? I mean it's not ...” Gibbs sighs,

“We appreciate it and we know they want the best for you. After what happened with Anthony and his father I would rather you get help from them. I also know they would be the first to help Scotty and he might not be able to go without extra help.” Tony nods,

“He won't take help if I don't and no I doubt Anthony would help us both.” Tony and Scotty discuss it and Scotty wanted to go but didn't think he could ask for help though Tammy said if he got the offer he should take it.

“Mom and dad want to send me to Stillwater tomorrow so I have extra time with them to talk but I don't know if I can come right out and ask for money. I can make due if I have to with my allowance but ...”

“Maybe just tell them you got in and want to go. I doubt you'll have to ask them for money I think they would send you money daily if they could.” Tony laughs,

“You're right about that. Do you want to move back to California? Even if its just during the school year?”

“I haven't thought about it that way. I've never been away from home for school but it's supposed to be good. I thought when we applied we'd still be living at home.” Tony laughs,

“Well I know Nona and Papa are generous but I don't think they'll fly you back and forth daily.” Scotty laughs and they didn't hear Jackson get there.

“Hey boys, what's so funny?”

“Hi Grandpa, we're just talking about going away to school.”

“You thinking of speeding up your education already Tony? I thought you wanted to wait until you were older for college.”

“We do but we have the chance to go to a boarding school in California. We were just talking about it because we have scholarships to go.” Jackson smiles,

“Well that sounds like a great idea. I'm guessing your parents approve of it.”

“Yeah, we were just discussing if we could make it work on our allowance.” Jackson gave him a look.

“You know we're not going to leave you stuck like that or you either Scotty. We'll make sure you boys have what you need and I'm sure Cheryl and Robert will help as well.”

“That's what we were also discussing. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming today.”

“Well I thought I'd com for a few days and then drive you guys to Stillwater on Tuesday but Shannon said you were going to take the train down tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to Nona and Papa about the school and such. I would rather not use the money from Anthony.” Jackson smiles,

“Are you going too Scotty?”

“I don't … yeah I think so.” Jackson smiles,

“Your moms said if you need laundry done then now is the time to do it and we'll drive back tonight.” Tony looks through his clothes realizing he outgrew his winter nice clothes since the Thanksgiving before it wasn't cold enough for sweater and his winter things now were stuff he could wear to school but not dinner.

“Mom, I have nothing to wear for thanksgiving. It's going to be freezing in Stillwater and I don't have stuff nice for dinner.” Shannon frowns as Scotty said he had the same problem but Jackson solved it.

“I'll take the kids shopping for clothes. Call Kelly down and she can come too.” Jackson took them to the department store where they got nice pants and polo shirt with sweaters while Kelly got a winter dress.

“I can wear this for the Christmas show too. It's so pretty and long so I can still grow into it.” Jackson looks at Kelly fussing over it.

“Are you sure that's the one you want and it right for your school show?”

“Yeah we all have to wear dark blue and it has to fall to our knees.” Kelly found a matching purse, shoes and hat as well. Jackson saw Tony and Scotty with their pants, shirt and sweaters.

“Did you find what you need?” Tony takes one of the hats and puts it on his head.

“Well I was thinking this would go with the sweater but I don't know if it'll match my shoes.” Scotty and Kelly laugh as Jackson pays for everything and then they stop for shoes for them.

“I need some new shoes as well so lets see what we find.” Tony was grateful for new shoes and so was Scotty though he felt weird but he knew Tammy would fuss if he wore his sneakers dressed up. Jackson got them both dress shoes, all three new sneakers and snow boots. “I know you're going off to that fancy school but at least when you come home you'll have snow boots. Remember it was still snowing in April.”

“It was?” Tony laughs,

“That's how we got stuck in Texas.” Kelly who didn't realize Regina did anything wrong grins.

“I wonder how baby Lucy is doing. She was so cute.” Tony makes a face surprising Jackson. “Can we send her something?”

“No,” They look at him and Tony smiles. “I sent a letter and it came back as no longer living there. I was trying to send her some pictures from when she was in Stillwater for Mama's funeral.”

“Oh, that's too bad.” Jackson knew something happened but Gibbs said it was Tony's story to tell. Jackson waited until they were on their way to Stillwater to ask.

“Did something happen with you and Regina?”

“She uh … my brother Jason … he wasn't Anthony's son. At the time of the accident she was going to leave him and go after child support saying Anthony cheated on her with Mama and that's why I was born. Anthony didn't know I was his son but his dad found out Jason wasn't his. If it came out Anthony was cheating then had to pay her 5 million for each year they were married. If she cheated she walked away with literally nothing.”

“Wow … so what … I thought he died in the same accident Rick did.”

“So did I but she's the one who told me and Anthony. Grandfather hates her and knew what she did but ...”

“What did she get by doing that?”

“Everything Anthony had given her so far. Money, clothes … I don't know a of it. Grandfather thought I was living with Regina, Bobby and Jason so we didn't exactly get along last week.”

“Yeah Robert wasn't too happy with him but said it wasn't his business to share. I hope that Regina doesn't come around … I won't be nice.” Tony laughs,

“I think mom would like to smack her. I just wish I knew about Jason. I've missed him and seeing Kelly and other kids on base I used to wonder if he would've been like that. Wanting to hang out with me, if he'd be smart like that or ...” Jackson nods,

“I understand that much and maybe one day you'll get your answers.”

“She said she hoped that I would find her when I was 18 and I think that's why. She could tell me her version without Anthony's influence but she couldn't do anything when we got stuck there in Texas.”

“Liz wanted to drive down for you guys. They were friends but she didn't trust Regina with you and Kelly. She was relieved when you made it back okay.”

“So was I.” When they reach Stillwater it was late but Cheryl and Robert were up waiting for them.

“Hi Nona, I missed you.”

“We missed you too. Did the trip go okay?”

“Yeah, we got to talking about Regina and some stuff I found out this week.” Robert frowns but hugs him tight.

“Anthony told us and we're glad she's not coming around. As much as we would like to know Jason ...” Tony nods,

“I don't want to see her again. Maybe I'll look for him when he's 18 but ...” Cheryl smiles,

“Shannon said you had some news for us that's why you were coming early. We thought maybe you were talking about on the way here.”

“No we talked about that before we decided to come. Scotty and I got into a private school in California that's kind of a big deal and it starts in January.” Cheryl hugs them both.

“That's wonderful. This calls for a celebration but I'm sure you're exhausted. Get some sleep and you can tell us about it tomorrow.” Tony and Scotty were almost out as soon as they laid down and the next day Cheryl and Robert said they would have no problem with sending them spending money to make sure they had things they needed. When Shannon and the others got there they talked about it.

“We appreciate the gesture but some of these things are not needed Cheryl. They don't need a private dorm to themselves with a phone line for one.”

“The provided dorms have 5 boys or girls squeezed into one dorm. We didn't say anything to the boys of course but that sounds a little crowded and the papers say they can fit six.”

“Well … I know Tony's not big on sharing but the private dorms fit 3 or 4.”

“Maybe they'll make friends with someone who can use the extra room tired of sharing the bedroom with all the other kids.” Gibbs knew they would prefer a private dorm.

“If you don't mind paying for it … they don't need it but I know they'd prefer not to be cramped into a room with a bunch of other kids. We contacted Brighton and they're not happy with them leaving next month.”

“We decided to leave the tuition for them to help other student. Maybe they could use it somewhere else. That's an option but since Tony won't be using it they can use it for someone else.”

“That's a nice idea for other student.” Robert smiles,

“We also said we'd set them up with a bank account to have money for anything they need. That way if they need money they don't have to ask but they don't have to worry about it either. Just to cover anything their allowances don't cover. They want to make it work but I remember when I was in college allowance didn't always stretch.” Tammy nods,

“We want Scotty to take this chance but we're in the same boat as the money. I talked to Brian and he said that we have to let him take it.”

“Let us help, they swear they won't use the money unless they need to and we'll make sure they always have some just in case.” They agreed to allow Cheryl and Robert to help pay for things as Tony and Scotty swore they wouldn't take advantage of the money. They were sure they would splurge sometimes but they hoped they wouldn't do it too often as well.


	32. Chapter 32

At Thanksgiving dinner Tony and Scotty's school and Anthony and Ceya's wedding were the hot topics. Shannon and tony were worried about Joann's reaction to Ceya would be but since she was nice and helpful to everyone and treated Tony and Kelly good Joann didn't mind them.

“When were you two planning to get married? Soon?”

“Well the plan was for New Year's Eve with Junior joining us for a small family vacation afterwards for a few days but the date might have to be changed. It look like he'll be busy that week.” Ceya shoots Anthony a look.

“The family vacation can happen anytime. I think going away to school sounds exciting. We can get married anytime that Tony can be there and wait for the family vacation.” Anthony smiles,

“Of course but I thought he might want to be home for New Year's Eve as well.” Gibbs smiles,

“Well if the courthouse wasn't going to be closed tomorrow I'd say you could get married here but I don't think you can get your marriage license anywhere but there.” Ceya smiles,

“We already have that in case the chance came up but there's so much to plan and do.” Shannon shakes her head.

“If Father Gideon isn't busy tomorrow I'm sure he'll officiate and all you need is a dress.” Ceya looks at Anthony who shrugs.

“What do you think Junior?” Scotty was surprised by this but Ceya was different than the other wives and Tony was hoping it was in a good way. 

“I think it's a good idea.” After dinner Tony, Scotty and Kelly went to Cheryl and Robert's with Lucas and Blake while the others discussed wedding plans.

“Do you mind Anthony marrying this Ceya lady?”

“No, she's nice and when she talks to me she's friendly and actually wants to hear my answers. She doesn't just act nice when Anthony's around either. What do you think about her?”

“She's what you said but our opinion doesn't matter. We're just his ex in-laws. As long as she doesn't hurt you or him we'll be nice.” Cheryl went to her hope chest and dug around.

“What are you looking for?”

“Just something or other. Joann said I was in charge of something borrowed so I have to find what would work the best.” Kelly and Sophia helped her go through some stuff while Tony and Scotty played with the babies.

“Why do you like playing with the babies? Babies stink.” Tony laughs,

“So did you when you were a baby. All babies stink that's why they're babies. I think he smells good.” Scotty laughs,

“I knew you would lose your mind over them when you got your memories back.” Tony laughs,

“Like she doesn't have you doting on her.” Sophia comes back out and takes Baby Eric.

“Cheryl would like to talk to you about something.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she wants your opinion.” Tony was confused but went back to Cheryl's bedroom to find her sitting on the bed with things spread out in front of her.

“Who is going to borrow all this stuff?”

“Well the bride will borrow something and I got Kelly's opinion and Sophia's opinion and I wanted yours.”

“Uh … I don't know anything about those things Nona.” Tony find a handkerchief with lace embroidered edges and picks it up. Looking closely he sees many initials along the border. “Mama used this when she married Anthony … I remember her holding it and then I kept it when they went on their honeymoon.” Cheryl nods,

“I remember and while going through my wedding things and Liz's I realized it's not up to me to decide what she might borrow. You might not want her to borrow anything of Liz's though ...” Tony nods,

“I don't think she would mind. I think she would be okay if I was with it. She just wanted me happy.” Cheryl nods,

“She met her one day while you, Scotty and Tammy were out. Ceya came by the house knowing we were important to you and didn't want to have the reputation of your other step mom. Liz liked her and I think your family does too.”

“Gram does and that surprises me.” They hadn't heard Joann arrive.

“Why not? She's polite, kind to you, Kelly and Scotty and doesn't seem fancy like the DiNozzo's usually are.” Tony smiles,

“I think that's why I like her. His others wives were polite in front of them but as soon as he wasn't around they got snotty. She hasn't been that way with me.” Cheryl smiles,

“How are the wedding plans going? Did you need any help?”

“Shannon and I realized something. We said about finding something borrowed which might mean something of yours or Liz's which might not ...”

“That's what Tony and I were just discussing. We think she would approve if Tony was okay with her borrowing something.” Tony nods,

“They met and Mama liked her as well so I think she would be okay with it.” Joann smiles,

“Well then okay, I was just going to see if you wanted to switch to something blue but that's fine.” The next morning when Tony, Scotty, Lucas and Blake were helping to set up the church as most of the town wanted to attend Scotty froze.

“What's wrong Scotty?” He just stares and Tony turns to see Regina standing there. “Nope, you can't be here.”

“Excuse me? I came to see and talk to you Tony.”

“You saw me and I have nothing to say to you. You can leave now.”

“Don't be rude.”

“Don't expect me to talk to you.” Tony looks at Scotty. “Go tell mom and Gram she's here.” Scotty runs off while Blake looks at him confused. 

“Tony, do you want me to call Anthony?”

“No, she's not going to ruin today. I won't let her and if he sees her it's going to ruin things.”

“Tony ...”

“What? What could you possibly say to me Regina? Can you explain why you let us think Jason was dead for the last 10 years? What about how you knew I blamed myself for the accident that killed him?”

“It wasn't your fault.”

“Really? You said Anthony took off with us because of me so even if I didn't cause the accident we were in the car because of me. I've moved on Regina and you made your choices, you can't show up here because you were found out and expect me to listen to them.”

“I wanted you to hear the truth from me. It wasn't about Anthony or you. I was stuck in a loveless marriage and I thought he was with Liz. I couldn't live like that and I saw it as a way to get out. I had to get out one way or another.” They didn't see Anthony there.

“Then you said something. I would've let you walk and shared custody of the boys with you. Instead you lied and hurt both of us, Liz, her family … for what? So you would walk away with what I gave you.”

“That stupid prenup stated it all. If I ...”

“That prenup was a joke. I never had any attention of sticking to it especially if you were unhappy. Telling me my son was dead though … I can't forgive for that. I would've sent child support, helped you out if you wanted to keep him … instead you walked away.”

“I didn't … your father left me no choice. He said he'd enforce it and I had to at least walk away with dignity.”

“It was never legal and I wanted to see if you loved me enough to agree to it. He wouldn't have been able to enforce it either way since it wasn't his name on it.” Regina saw a lot of people watching her. “What do you want? We're here for Thanksgiving and for me and Ceya to get married. Don't spoil this day.”

“I came to talk to Tony, not you.” Tony just watches her.

“I still have nothing to say to you. You hurt me like nothing and … you said all I needed to hear.”

“You don't want to meet him?” Tony shakes his head.

“He's not my brother … there's no reason to meet him.” It hurt Tony to say that but he didn't want anyone to think he wanted Jason back in his life.

“Where is he?”

“Down by the lake with Bobby and Lucy. I wanted to talk to Tony alone first and saw him through the window.” Anthony looks at Tony but Shannon speaks up.

“Bring him here … so they can see him.” Regina leaves and they look at Shannon. “You'll always wonder about him now that you know he's alive. You don't have to adopt him or anything just see who he is.” Tony knew she was right and glad he didn't have to make the call. Everyone leaves Tony, Anthony and Shannon alone in the church.

“Are you okay Junior?”

“I really wish she wasn't here today. It's supposed to be your wedding day not surprise everyone day.” Anthony smiles,

“She won't ruin it. Ceya and I …”

“She makes you happy, that's all that matters to me Anthony. Mama liked her and Mom likes her so that's important too.” Shannon nods,

“It's your wedding day, don't let her spoil it.” Regina returns with a kid who was skinny, had dark curly hair and wire rim glasses.

“Jimmy, these are some people I would like you to meet. This is Tony, Anthony and Shannon. We're moving to Florida and decided to drive there so we just thought we'd stop by and say hi.”

“It's nice to meet you Jimmy. Are you having a fun trip?” Jimmy shrugs and Tony can tell he's shy. He didn't look the way Tony had been picturing him but saw he looked like Bobby.

“Where are Bobby and Lucy? Kelly wanted to see her the other day.”

“They're at Jackson's store. He went for a drink and she wanted to see her. We just have one more stop … or I do and then we'll be leaving town.” Tony nods figuring it was the cemetery.

“It was … nice to see you again and it's nice meeting you Jimmy.” They leave and Tony looks at Anthony.

“Is that how you pictured him?”

“No, he's clearly Bobby's. He was her business partner when we were married. He's the splitting image of him.”

“That's what I thought and no he didn't look how I pictured him.” Shannon chuckles,

“I always pictured another version of the two of you if he had lived.” Tony smiles and Shannon takes off to finish getting Ceya ready for the wedding. Anthony helped Tony finish setting up and they talked about plans for the rest of the weekend. Lucas and Blake were going to stay there in Jackson's house while they had their honeymoon night and then they would take a family vacation when Tony had spring break. Tony's main thoughts were he was glad that Regina didn't ruin the wedding, he got to see Jason and he was glad that Anthony and Ceya had the small intimate wedding instead of the usual blowout.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my muse took off for a holiday with the story ideas and wouldn't give them back.

When Tony and Scotty returned to school Scotty found out he made the school orchestra which combined the junior and high schools that travel performing. He was torn between staying for the school like he wanted or going to California but Tony thought he should stay as it was his dream to join. Finding out when they went back after Thanksgiving Tony could tell Scotty was happy but conflicted and ultimately decided to stay in Virginia and at Brighton. The next thing Tony knew it was Christmas break and he went to New York for a few days to shop and visit. While there Anthony took him to his Godparents sporting goods store for things he wanted. 

“I'm going to run across to the department store to look for something for Ceya. Will you be okay here?”

“Yeah, Uncle Ham's in the back I'll be fine. I know what I need to get and I want to look around.”

“Do you need to get anything for Ceya or Cheryl?” Tony smiles,

“Mom took me shopping for both of them.” Anthony smiles,

“Okay, just checking.” While Tony didn't know Ceya very well Anthony knew she would appreciate anything and Shannon wasn't the type to steer him towards getting the wrong thing. A salesman walks up to Tony who was looking at the footlockers.

“You need to leave.”

“Why? I haven't done anything and I'm shopping.”

“No, you're not. People don't buy footlockers for Christmas. They buy them after filling them with things to steal.”

“They're wrapped in plastic how could I fill them with anything?”

“They just do then demand a discount for used footlockers. Now leave before I call security.”

“How about you call the owner instead?”

“That's it, get out. I'm not calling the owner at home because you want to steal. If you don't leave now I'll call the police and have you arrested for theft and trespassing.” Tony glares at him.

“I know for a fact the owner Hamilton T. Turner is in the back room and if you call the police he'll fire you.”

“How do you … you had to have looked up his name. That doesn't prove anything.”

“Hamilton Turner is my Godfather and that's why I came to shop here. If you call him out here I'll prove it.”

“I won't do any such thing. Leave or I'll call the police.”

“Go for it they'll make you call him out here.” The worker takes off and another worker looks at Tony. “Can you call my Uncle out here, please. I came at this time because he's here.”

“Sure,” Tony stood there while the first worker hangs up and smirks at him.

“I told them you made a scene while your friends ran off with thousands of dollars in merchandise.”

“You'll have to prove it.”

“Sam will back me up. You were rude, lying and wouldn't leave.”

“The Sam that went to the back to call my Uncle you mean.” The first guy looks around as Hamilton and Sam walk out. “Hi, Uncle Ham,”

“Tony, why didn't you come to the back to get me yourself? I told you to come straight back.”

“I didn't want to bother you while I look around but apparently your employee called the cops saying my friends ran out with thousands of merchandise because I was looking at the footlockers.”

“That's a lie. He came in with his hoodlum friends that caused that big scene last month.” Tony looks at him.

“I don't even live here and my only friend is at home in Virginia. I don't know who you're talking about but it's not me. He said the only reason I wanted a footlocker was to steal stuff.” The first guy was angry but Hamilton puts up his hand.

“Jacob will help you find what you need and ring you up Tony but I will side with maybe he mistook you for someone else. We did have kids cause a big mess during the Black Friday sales last month.”

“I was in Stillwater helping Anthony and Ceya with their wedding and footlockers were the last thing on my mind.” The guy Jacob looks angry and ready to protest. “I think I'll get them from somewhere else though. I don't want him to help me if he's going to hate that I'm not the guy he wants arrested.”

“If he wants to keep his job he will.” Jacob turns red.

“I'm sorry, I did think you were one of those punks. A lot of stuff was stolen and broken not to mention the mess we had to clean up. That is what I was referring to. It's also rare to get someone buying footlockers this time of year.”

“I'm going away to school next month so I need them for my things. If there's not a problem then I can choose them myself, Uncle Ham. I can take my time before Anthony comes back for me.”

“Sam can help you then and ring you up just for inventory purposes but it's on me.”

“That's not fair. You said I had to ring him up.”

“You also didn't want to. Since you apologized I'll let you keep your job but Sam can get the commission since he did the most important thing by calling me when there was a problem.” Sam helped Tony find several things including stuff he thought he would have to find in California. 

“Where are you going?”

“St. Xavier's college prep in California for academics. I applied last school year but we moved to Virginia but I was accepted around Thanksgiving.”

“That's good and I'm an RA there. I'm here for Christmas and Mr. Turner lets me pick up hours when I'm in town. I go to a small private college and being an RA pays the bills and gives me a place to stay.”

“Maybe I'll see you around. My grandparents are paying for me to stay in a private dorm. They were paying for me and my friend but he's going to stay after all.” Sam nods,

“You might want to get some swim trunks then. They have their own pool for the swim team but anyone can swim in it.”

“Really? They said they would pay for a membership at the YMCA so I could use their pool.”

“The one at school is bigger and swim team uses it during the day and then after 3 it's for anyone who wants it.”

“That sounds great. I miss swimming in this cold weather.”

“Yeah I know so do I but I miss my family as well.” Tony nods,

“That's one thing I will definitely miss being out there.” When it came to ring Tony up they let Jacob ring him up and he was more humble.

“I'm sorry about earlier. The store has a policy which I broke in the craziness and that's why all the kids turned up like that. I didn't realize that you weren't one of them.”

“I can understand that and even if I lived here my parents brought me up better than that.” Hamilton took him to meet Anthony and then they went out to lunch.

“When do you go back home, Tony?”

“Christmas Eve and then we leave for California on the 27th. My dad, Scotty and I are renting a moving truck to take my stuff to California. There's too much to ship out there it's cheaper just to drive it out and this way we can spend time together.”

“Well then what do you want for Christmas? I haven't had any ideas of what to get you but I was going to send you a check but ...”

“That's fine, I could probably use the money anyway. I don't usually ask for that but a lot of what I could use you can't find here in this weather.” Hamilton nods,

“That's fine and whatever you want.” After lunch Hamilton writes Tony out a check and then their address. “Don't be a stranger your Aunt Linda would love to hear from you.”

“I'll write and send her pictures as well.” They hug and then Tony gets in the car with Anthony.

“Ceya spent time shopping for your gifts and so did the boys. Shannon said you would be happy with anything they got you and ...”

“I am but I don't know what to tell Uncle Ham to get me. I'm only with you another day before I go with Nona so there's not much time to shop either way. She always gets gifts that are thoughtful and thinks about me.”

“How …?”

“She sent me a package after the wedding with pictures from the wedding and a small thank you gift. She didn't have to and I didn't expect pictures but it showed she was thinking about me. She included something for Kelly as well. She is different than the other women you've married. Even if it's something I don't like I wouldn't say anything or make a big deal about it.”

“That's what I was worried about. You haven't been able to hold your tongue before.” Tony laughs,

“None of the other women you've married other than Mama have even cared enough about me. One gave me a bottle of whiskey and then hit me over the head with it when I wasn't happy about it.”

“Oh … that was Megan wasn't it? She wanted me for my money and as long as she didn't have to see you but I also wanted you around.” Tony shrugs,

“She's in the past but I like Ceya a lot better either way. Anything thing she gets me I won't mind. I just didn't know what to tell Uncle Ham to get me in the few days I would be here.”

“I understand I just wanted to make sure you weren't expecting the same.”

“It's fine Anthony.” Tony had hoped for money from Anthony but he knew Cheryl and Robert would more than make up for it and anything he needed. That night Tony was surprised by the pile of gifts in front of the tree.

“The boys are going with their dad tomorrow so it's Christmas for everyone.”

“That's cool.” They started with stockings which were cool. Tony's had a sports theme for the Yankee's which Tony loved. He got a cap, tickets to a game when they played in California, a baseball and at the bottom a scrap of wrapping paper. 

“Everyone has their own wrapping paper so whatever wrapping paper you have find the matching gifts in the pile. Tony found clothes, books, and a photo album filled with pictures from when they spent time together and some from the wedding with everyone. “The back is empty so you can add your own pictures. I thought you might like them put together and room for others.”

“Thank you Ceya, this is wonderful and … I love it.” Tony did, he couldn't explain it but he could see Ceya made an effort to put an equal amount of pictures with all of his family. Some they were all together and some were Tony with others just the two of them. “I really like this.”

“You're welcome and I'm glad. When we were going through the pictures I realized how many were of you and your family so I wanted to put them together for you. There are more but those were the best.” Tony hugs her.

“I love it.” Tony could tell Anthony was pleased with how it turned out and they loved their gifts as well. When Tony went to Cheryl and Roberts house Anthony also gave him a check surprising Tony but he figured Anthony wanted to make sure he showed Cheryl he wasn't picky but Tony didn't mind as he really did love everything especially the photo album. Cheryl and Robert liked it as well mindful how she included them when she didn't have to.


	34. Chapter 34

Christmas morning found Tony back home content with how his Christmas went. He was waiting for Scotty to finish opening his presents so Tony could give him the extra gift he found for him but he was talking to Brian who arrived home the day before more than paying attention to his gifts.

“How did you like your gifts Tony? Did you get everything you wanted?” Tony chuckles,

“Since I didn't want much yeah and they're great. I didn't know there were so many things to buy here in the snow that I could use in California.” Gibbs chuckles,

“We got them through the base since they send recruits and squads out weekly. They send stuff back and forth all the time so we got to order some so you wouldn't sit there empty handed. Since we're driving out to California it's easy to take it all.”

“Yeah, that's a great idea. I definitely ended up with more than I expected.” Cheryl and Robert took him shopping buying him computer games and odds and ends saying they would do more in California plus everything the family gave him.

“Well, you still have two more gifts. One will have to wait until we get to California though. It's going to be a bike since you can keep them in your dorm so you can get around town. Just don't go crazy or stay out too late on it.”

“I won't dad. Uncle Eric and Aunt Sophia already told me they could always give me rides too especially if I want to go somewhere I'll be back after dark. They said I don't have to get them from them but the options always there.”

“They're going to have consent to step in if something happens so they can help you until we get out there. We don't want you to get sick, hurt or in trouble and have to wait for us.”

“That's a good idea.” Tony saw Scotty opening his present looking at the tag.

“You already got me a book Tony.”

“I know but I saw this and it screamed your name.” Scotty laughs but opens the present to find a computer program he wanted. “Nona and Papa took me to a computer store to get me computer games and I found that.”

“Thank you … we can't find it anywhere.” Tony smiles,

“Well, not New York.” Tony went to get some juice while Scotty told Brian about the program and Tammy follows him into the kitchen.

“How much was that? We'll pay for it … I mean he's been wanting it and ...”

“Nona and Papa paid for it. They let me get the extra gift for him and for Kelly as well. It's from me but they paid for it and I don't know how much it cost they were buying several things and they wouldn't tell me.”

“Thank them for me, it's all he wanted other than Brian coming home.”

“I know that's why I couldn't pass it up when I found it. I just hoped that you guys hadn't run across a copy.”

“They said it's only sold through the schools to the schools but other kids have bought the programs. We were just going to keep looking but I know that made his Christmas.” Kelly comes running in. 

“Tony, you have to come open your big present.”

“What big present?” Kelly sighs pulling him by the hand into the living room. “I thought we were getting the bike in California.” Jackson nods,

“That's the big gift from Shannon and Jethro. This is from me, Joann and Mac.” Tony was curious by the box and opened it to find a camcorder.

“Is this really for me?” Shannon nods,

“They wanted to get you something you could really use in California and I know you want to take that film class. While you can rent them you can take this wherever you go.” Tony hugs them.

“Thank you so much. I love it.” Tony spent a lot of time reading the instructions for it while hanging out with Scotty who was using the program Tony got him.

“Thank you for this. Mom and Shannon have looked everywhere for this. Mr. Bradley said it couldn't be loaned out because it's rare and I might mess it up.” Tony laughs,

“I didn't even think to look for it because of that but it was there and I couldn't leave it behind. Nona liked that you wanted something educational.” Scotty grins,

“I wanted it just for fun but I have to remember to thank them.” They spent hours in the afternoon playing in the snow. Gibbs and Brian joining them for a snowball fight and sledding with Kelly joining them as well. Tony wouldn't miss the snow but he would miss having fun in it like they were.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Missing times like this when we're not doing something because it has to be done but actually just goofing off and having fun. I spent years in boarding school so I didn't think this would be different but Anthony wouldn't be outside playing with me like this.”

“Well the weekends you come home we'll make sure we take time just to have fun but if you make friends and want to spend time with them we'll understand as long as we still hear from you.”

“I know Mom told me and I don't want to seem like a baby who gets homesick but I don't make friends well. I'm going to try better but I don't know.”

“You never know how it'll go.” Before Tony realizes it's the day he and Gibbs were going to drive out to California. He had so much stuff it'd be cheaper to rent a small moving truck and drive there than ship it out. Shannon was going to fly out to meet them and Cheryl and Robert were already there with Eric, Sophia, and the babies.

“You guys have a safe trip and call me when you stop so we know you're okay.”

“Okay mom,” Kelly hugs him tight. “I'll write you letters okay Kel?”

“With mommy and daddy's?”

“I can send you one by yourself if you like.” Kelly nods and hugs him again. Tony hands her a box.

“What's this?”

“It's a present. Not for Christmas so I'm giving it to you now.” Kelly opens it to find stationary, gel pens, envelopes, stamps and even return labels with her name. “Now you can write to me when you want.”

“Thank you. I got something for you too.” Kelly hands him a similar package. “I didn't get the return labels because I don't have your address yet.”

“It's okay I can fill that part in.” She tries to hand him her stuffed cat. “Kel, I can't take fluffy from you.”

“He wants to see where you go. You can send him back with mommy and daddy.” Tony looks at Gibbs who smiles. “Okay but you have to keep Bobo and I'll get him the next time I come home to visit.” Kelly agrees and they leave.

“I thought she couldn't sleep without Fluffy.”

“She can't but I have a mini one in my go bag. She sent it to me when she was 4 so I always remembered her. She was worried that I would forget her and I gave her it to keep safe. She thinks Fluffy will keep you safe.”

“I appreciate the gesture I was just surprised by it.” When they stop for the night it's still snowing but not too bad. “I won't miss the snow.” Gibbs laughs,

“That's what I thought but I still do. Having fun in it I guess mostly.” They spent time exploring and looking around taking pictures with Fluffy in some and just enjoying the trip. They didn't have to be in California for a week so they wanted to take their time. 

“I want to get something for Kelly everywhere we stop. I'm going to put them in a package for her to get mail from me.”

“That's a good idea, she already wants to send you packages like you guys did for me.” Tony picked out two small items at each stop one to send home with Fluffy and one to ship later. “You're going to spoil her Tony.” Tony shrugs.

“I only have one sister and money to spoil her sometimes dad. I won't do this all the time but I might send her things from California.”

“That's fine as long as you know you don't have to.” Tony also bought odds and ends he saw that he might like in his dorm along the way. “Are you ready to live on your own for a couple of months?” Tony shrugs,

“I don't know but it won't hurt to try. I thought it would be like other boarding schools but it's not. Everyone who heard I was going that knows about the school has told me about it. Even Uncle Eric and Aunt Sophia. She used to teach there and he does something near there. Aunt Sophia says I have to have dinner with them at least once a week and I can have dinner with them every day if I like.”

“Well that's nice but you don't have to. We know you don't like making friends but you should try.”

“I will with the double dorm at least I would like someone in the other room. It's creepy to think of it being empty.”

“I thought it was a double room since Scotty wasn't going.”

“So do I but it's either the common dorms that have 5 people each or double or triple dorms which are single rooms. Each of those rooms can hold two people but sometimes other kids can afford to get them for themselves and friends. Nona and Papa still don't want me to move in with 4 other guys.'

“I don't blame them, it doesn't sound appealing but hopefully you'll make some friends.” Tony nods,

“I hope so or at least someone I can get along with who might be like me not wanting to be crowded in the regular dorms.”

“That too.” They stop in Vegas on New Year's Eve getting a hotel by the strip so they can see the action and just spend the evening hanging out. They would make it to California the next day and then Shannon would arrive on the second so Tony was enjoying the time with Gibbs.

“Tomorrow we can spend the day here just looking around and shopping if you want or we can head out right away. If we stay here we can drive through the night to California.”

“I think we should stay and look around. I doubt anyone will be up after all of this tonight so it won't be crowded. I can get Kelly some shirts from around here too.” Gibbs laughs but Tony does so and finds another Fluffy look alike but a girl with a pink bow on her ears and clothes to match both.

“Really?”

“It's not like I'm buying another boy cat just clothes for him.” Gibbs laughs and the salesman watches them. “My sister has the male cat so I thought I'd get the girl cat and matching clothes.”

“Yes, Peter and Petunia are very popular with the younger crowd that's why they have the matching clothes as well. Some parents buy them to keep the kids busy while here.”

“We're just passing through but I think she would love the matching outfits.” when he goes to pay the clerk won't take his card but looks at Gibbs.

“How will you pay sir?”

“He's paying for them. He's buying them for his sister.” Gibbs knew it was important to Tony to pay for the things he was buying Kelly. The clerk snatches Tony's card and refuses to give it back until it went through.

“Have a nice day, hope to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Tony and Gibbs leave shaking their heads as the man clearly had a problem with Tony but they were determined not to let him ruin things. Tony didn't like the clerk but was glad it'd probably be years before he ever went back and hoped Kelly would like the cats.


	35. Chapter 35

When Tony and Gibbs arrive in California Shannon wasn't there but Cheryl explained Kelly was sick so she stayed home. After talking to them they found Kelly picked up a cold and they both insist Gibbs stay with Tony.

“I'm sorry I didn't make it Tony but I didn't feel right leaving Kelly with Jackson.”

“It's okay mom, we're fine. Dad and I had fun on the way here so we'll be fine.”

“Okay call me when your phone is set up and let me know how you like it so far.” When they go to register Tony officially he spots someone he knows. 

“Dad I see my friend Sean, I'm going to go say hi.”

“Okay, meet us back here.” Sean Potter was one of the few kids he knew locally. He was very smart but not arrogant and his family didn't have much money so Tony was going to see if he wanted to share the dorm.

“My son was offered a scholarship here and it included room and board but now you're telling me you don't have enough beds?”

“I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I we have more kids than expected and they're paying for beds. Sean is welcome to stay as a day student or wait until we see if there's a bed available.” Tony speaks up.

“I have a bed he can take.” They look at him and Sean grins.

“Tony, it's been a long time. How are you?”

“I'm good and I mean it. My grandparents are renting me a double dorm and the other bedroom is empty if you want it, Sean.” The assistant looks at Tony.

“Don't you think you should clear it with them. These people can't pay a dime and the private dorms cost a pretty penny.”

“They told me I could choose my dorm mate and I choose Sean. I'm sure they'll be fine with it.” Sean and his parents look at him. “They didn't want me to share a room with 4 or 5 other boys so they rented the smallest pace which is two bedrooms and said it was up to me. Come meet them I'm sure they would love to meet you.” Tony leads them back to Gibbs, Cheryl, and Robert.

“There you go, Tony. They are going to start randomly assigning kids to share the dorms if they don't have at least one other person sharing the dorms. Is this your friend?”

“Dad, Nona, Papa this is my friend Sean Potter and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I know Sean from when I was in foster care and we both went to the same after-school program though Sean wasn't a foster kid.”

“It's nice to meet you. Are you going to move into the other room?” Sean nods,

“If it's okay please.”

“Of course it is. Do you have your student ID?” Sean shows it to him and Robert has them connected to the private dorm and to his account. “There you go Sean, it shows you belong in the same dorm as Tony and to the school account if you need anything. They say you can swipe your card on campus and it'll charge the room.” Mr. Potter turns red.

“Mr. Paddington … we can't ...”

“Don't worry about the costs. It's part of the package. If he was assigned a random stranger I wouldn't do this but they would have the money to pay for half of the dorm so they would have their own money. Tony knows we would help anyone he choose to take the other room.”

“Thank you,” They go to the dorms to find it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small living area and small kitchen area with a fridge and microwave.

“We'll make sure the boys have money for groceries and things they may need in the dorm but check out the rooms and decide who gets which one so we can start unpacking. They were exactly the same with a bed, desk, dresser, and closet next to the window. The only difference was which side of the dorm they were on.

“I don't care which one I get, you choose.” They start talking more gently and openly while Sean's dad and Gibbs who knew each other talk.

“Are the Paddington's for real? I mean what do they want in return?”

“Absolutely nothing but him to do good in school. I grew up with their son and daughter and they've always been like this. They're more related to Tony who was their step-grandson through his biological dad but they treat my daughter and Tony's friend back home just as well.”

“The dorms are crowded and people are paying for the spaces. They told us to wait to see if there was an extra bed or send him as a day student. We can't afford to send him daily but Tony spoke up offering him the room. That alone would be enough.”

“They kept telling him it was up to him and they'll do more for him. I have a feeling the account for charging things are just the start. The dorms come with laundry service where they wash, iron and fold or hang up the clothes twice a week or $3 dollars for any extra time. They also have a good dining hall downstairs but for $1 a meal they can eat anywhere on campus. Tony's not a picky eater but he's likely going to try each dining hall for all 3 meals to see who serves what and better.” Mrs. Potter smiles,

“We didn't pack much for Sean. We don't have much like some of these kids and … we'll manage.”

“They have a store on campus for needs and like I said I'm sure Cheryl and Robert will pay for the extras. Clothes, books, and stuff so it looks like the other dorm rooms and they're big on making sure the kids get what they want not just what they feel they should get. Tony and Kelly are big on making it clear what they want too. We live in Virginia so Tony needs a lot of clothes and things since he outgrew his California clothes after we moved.”

“If there's anything we can do for Tony or … no one's ever been this generous to us but we don't want to deny him learning more. St. Xavier's leads to better schools and colleges.”

“That's why we brought Tony here.” Later when they met up with Eric and Sophia for dinner Sean had enough clothes for at least three weeks, books, movies, a mini fridge for his room, TV and VCR combo and they found out there was a library where you could rent movies and small supermarket where they could also charge things to their student account.

'Just take care of your things, anything you can't charge let Tony know it's being paid for by us so don't worry.”

“Thank you very much.” During dinner, Sophia mentioned painting the nursery the next weekend. “If you want to earn some money Tony you and your friend can come help. With more hands, we might get two rooms done.” Eric laughs,

“We want to repaint the whole house but room by room. It might take a couple of weeks so there's plenty of money to be made.” Tony nods,

“Sure, what do you think Sean? They don't live too far from the school.”

“I would like that.” Sean didn't want to rely too much on others though his parents were allowing it so he thought any bit of money would help save. Later Gibbs takes them to the grocery store to get food for their dorm before he had to leave.

“I'm catching the last flight out tonight but call us Sunday morning. I know Sophia and Eric expect the two of you for dinner so just call us first.”

“I will dad and thanks for your help today. The room help place was crazy.” Gibbs nods,

“When you disappeared we wondered if we would see you before they assigned some random person. You might've found a friend but they could have a roommate already or have someone assigned to you.”

“I knew Sean could use the help and they were already talking about the assigned roommates. I didn't want to share with a stranger any more than I wanted to share one room with a bunch of kids.” Tony gives Gibbs his bank card from home. “What's this for?”

“Nona and Papa gave me a bank card from here for my … our needs. I don't want to be tempted with money that's all mine. Nona and Papa will cover any school expenses.” Gibbs hugs him.

“And if you treat yourselves as well once in a while just don't make it a habit.” Gibbs leaves and Tony got on the computer when his phone rings.

“Hey mom, dad just left.”

“That's good, how was your day? Did you find someone to be dorm mates with?”

“Yeah, I know a guy from one of the foster homes or when I was in one of the foster homes. I went to the youth center when the foster parents worked and there was no school and he went there after school. They were going to start assigning kids to the dorms as they didn't have enough beds or dorms unless we already had someone to share with. It had to have at least one kid per room.”

“Well, at least it's someone you know. What are you doing this weekend?”

“Tomorrow we're going shopping for bikes, I want storage containers for under the bed. The footlockers don't fit down there and there's not much room in the closet. I also need brighter light bulbs. The desks came with lamps but it's too dim for me.”

“What about your dorm mate? How's he getting along? Did they make sure that he has everything he needs?”

“Yeah Papa got his account set up with mine and there is a store, library and a place to rent movies you can use the student ID to get. Dad took us to get groceries and I sent him with Fluffy and my bank card through there. Nona and Papa got me one for school stuff we need here.”

“You didn't have to do that.”

“I know but I don't want to be tempted. I also know if there's something I want that bad Nona and Papa would buy it anyway.” Shannon chuckles, 

“Make sure that you get Sean things he might need as well. Some don't like asking.”

“I know and I will. Is Kelly awake?”

“No, she fell asleep but wants to talk to you this weekend.”

“I promised dad I would call Sunday before we go to Uncle Eric's for dinner but if she wants to talk to me before that she can call and if I'm not here I have an answering machine. If she leaves me a message I'll call her back.”

“Okay, I'll do that. If not call us at least on Sundays. You can call more often if you want to talk but at least once a week is fine.”

“Okay mom, I will definitely do that.” Tony hung up feeling good about having a family who cared enough to hear from him but didn't make an issue out of it. He went to get some cereal and found Sean doing the same thing but looked embarrassed.

“I'm still hungry after dinner.”

“So am I. I came for cereal as well.” Tony took some of the cereal not mentioning that Sean got some figuring he was hungry so he couldn't complain. 

“I hope it's okay I had some. I was just hungry so ...”

“Of course it's okay. If I knew you liked this I would've gotten the bigger box. Whatever out here you can help yourself to just make a note if we run out.”

“Thanks,” They talk out where they would put the food they wanted for themselves in case either brought friends over and decided that would be kept in their rooms. Tony really didn't expect anything from Sean other than any friends stay out of his stuff and if they went to Eric and Sophia's he wasn't mean to the babies.


	36. Chapter 36

That weekend Cheryl and Robert bought both Tony and Sean bikes so they could ride to Eric's house or Sean could ride home to visit his family. They started making friends right away and though they were complete opposites they got along for the most part. Tony's had friends from school who played music and focused on studying and languages but then Eric got him into a youth sports program. Shannon and Gibbs encouraged it even though the games were on the weekends so he wouldn't be able to make it home.

“Hey dad, guess where I'm going this weekend?”

“Let's see, your game is Saturday but it's local so … I don't know. Do you and Eric have plans? I know you want to go somewhere nice to see the Superbowl.”

“Yup, I won 4 tickets to the game actually in the VIP section.”

“How did you get those? You didn't buy them did you?”

“God no, you'd kill me if I did that. They are worth over $1,500 for the set. No, I won them through a sports trivia contest. I was calling to see if you were going to be busy this weekend or if you wanted to come go to the game with us? I can buy a ticket to spend the weekend here if you can come but it's going to be me, Uncle Eric and Sean so far.”

“Are you sure you want me to come as the 4th person? You don't have a friend or someone?”

“My school friends think sports are dumb and the youth sports kids … we play together and such but they're not friends I'd take.”

“Well as it is Cheryl and Robert have round-trip tickets for us if we want to go visit you at any time since you're going to be playing every weekend for the most part so I can go without you buying the ticket and I'd like to go.”

“That's great, Uncle Eric's going to take us to buy sports shirts and stuff to wear tomorrow so I'll tell him you're coming too.” Tony was excited waiting for the weekend and Eric and Sophia said Gibbs could stay with them making him more excited.

“Is he going to your basketball game?”

“I'm sure he will. Uncle Eric and Aunt Sophia always go and Mom wants footage of every game. Why I'm not sure but ...” Sean laughs,

“My mom wants me to play sports but we can't afford the fees and all of that. It's nice that your family can.”

“If you want to join then we'll pay the fees. I thought you didn't like sports.”

“Football and hockey I don't like because well I'd never do well in them the way they play but I can play basketball.”

“I'll tell Uncle Eric so they can sign you up too. We're going to lose Anderson next month when his family moves so as long as you can dribble without tripping over your feet you can play.”

“I thought you wanted good players though. I can do that but ...”

“It's for fun. Football is more competitive.” Sean thinks about this. “Seriously though if you want to pay they'll sign you up. You and your friends always put down sports so ...”

“Yeah they think only morons play sports but I want to be more into them.”

“Okay, I'll tell Uncle Eric.” Friday Eric and Tony went to the airport to pick up Gibbs and to Tony's surprise Shannon and Kelly were also with them.

“Tony!” Kelly ran to Tony screaming his name all the way.

“Hey Kel,” She hugs him tight. 

“We missed you.”

“I missed you too. I didn't know you were coming.” Shannon hugs him.

“It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew. You've grown, I thought it was the tape but you've really grown since last month.” Gibbs smiles,

“She thought you were playing with short people.” Kelly giggles and Shannon shoots Gibbs a look. Eric smiles,

“Let's head to the house. Sophia's making dinner for everyone and she can't wait to see you guys.” At the house, Sophia didn't seem surprised to see Shannon and Kelly meaning they knew.

“I got permission for you to stay with me in the dorm Dad but Kelly can if it's okay. They moved a cot into my dorm because the couch isn't really big enough to sleep on. It's not even comfortable enough to sit on and study.”

“Can I?” Shannon nods,

“Are you sure it's okay?”

“Yeah as long as they realize I have a guest and it's not someone I might be interested in. Siblings, parents, cousins, grandparents are fine. Friends of the opposite sex no.” Shannon smiles,

“Then it's fine. Kelly can't wait to see your dorm. Will Sean mind?”

“No, he's pumped up for tomorrow's game. I found out he wants to play and one of the players moved so we needed an extra guy. We don't play by who is the best but to have fun. The youth league wants the kids to learn to have fun before they start competing. He's telling his friends tonight about joining the team. They don't like sports but … he does.”

“As long as he doesn't stop because they don't like it. He should play because he wants to.” Shannon went back to the dorms to meet Sean and check out the dorm and he was there by himself.

“Hey Sean, this is my mom Shannon and my sister Kelly. They came to surprise me with a visit and Kelly's going to stay here with us.” Sean smiles,

“Mrs. Gibbs, it's nice to see you again.”

“You too Sean, how are your parents?”

“They're good, they'll be here tomorrow for the game. Mom wanted me to join a sport so they're happy I'm going to be playing tomorrow.”

“That's good and that's why we came so we can see Tony play. Hearing about it doesn't do it justice.” After Shannon went back to the house and Kelly was asleep Tony and Sean were talking.

“What did your friends say?”

“Walter says I betrayed them by playing sports. He said it means I don't care about learning anything and I'm just going to be a dumb jock.” Tony was shocked. “They said you're the exception because if you were dumb like most jocks you wouldn't be here. They said to pick basketball or them.” 

“What …?”

“I don't do ultimatums. They think I feel like I have to play because your family does so much and said if I go to the Dungeons and Dragons fest Sunday they'll reconsider it. I told them about the game and ...”

“You don't have to go if you'd rather do that.” Sean shakes his head.

“Pete says they only wanted me to go because you said I could borrow the camcorder for it. So now they're not speaking and I really want to go even less.” The next day Eric and Tony talk.

“You know Tony, if you guys want to make the game a father and son outing you can invite Sean's dad to go with you guys to the game instead. Your dad can borrow the van to take you guy and bring you home.”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to go.”

“I do but what are the chances they'll get another chance to go to the Superbowl much less together.” Tony had thought about it but thought it was rude to ask. “Besides I'll have more chances when Baby Eric gets bigger than me you, Baby Eric and your dad can go. Like I said it's a father-son thing and my son is too young.” Tony laughs,

“Okay, I'll ask,” Tony mentions it to Gibbs. 

“I don't mind if he comes but you'll have to be careful about what you spend. It's your money and I brought your bank card but ...”

“The VIP section they provide everything but beer and souvenirs. Hot dogs, nachos, soda, popcorn .. Nona and Uncle Eric said they would cover that anyway but that's what makes the tickets so expensive.”

“I did wonder and I won't drink because of the drive so go ahead and ask him. I think he would like to go.” Tony found Sean and his dad talking.

“Congratulations Tony, Sean's telling me your parents came because you won tickets to the super bowl. He's happy that you invited him along.”

“I did and we wondered if you would like the 4th ticket. My dad will drive and the section is the VIP section and they provide food and snacks during the game. We can make it a father-son event.”

“I thought your Uncle was going.”

“He thought we should do it as father and son. When Baby Eric is older he says we can do it with him, Baby Eric and my dad.” Sean seemed hopeful and his dad smiles,

“I would like that thank you.” They arrange pick up times since the Potters lived in the opposite direction and they wanted to go early. The next morning at breakfast Sean's friends approach them. 

“Sean, have you come to your senses about sports? Are you coming to the show today?”

“No, I already told you of my plans today. We have tickets to the super bowl and we're going there.” Walter frowns,

“Tony only invited you because he felt he had to. There's no other reason he'd invite someone he has nothing in common with.” Tony looks at him.

“I invited Sean because I wanted to. He didn't have to accept but it's going to be us and our dads.”

“He can't go. He promised to borrow your video camera and use it. He needs to take it.” Sean shakes his head. 

“That's not a reason to give up a big game Walter.”

“Then let us borrow it, Tony. We'll take care of it.”

“No, that was my Christmas gift and I'm not lending it out to strangers. I've known Sean so I was going to end it to him, I don't know you.” Walter frowns,

you'll regret it.” They leave and Tony frowns, “Even if I knew them better after that I wouldn't lend them the camcorder. I'm taking it with us and leaving it at Uncle Eric's.” They had fun at the game and when Gibbs drops them back off they barely make curfew and were meet by the RA.

“Tony, Sean I'm surprised at the two of you. When I let Walter Jones into your dorm to get the camcorder you were lending him I thought you two were better than that.”

“Than what? I didn't tell him I would lend him my camcorder. That's why I have it with me. My Uncle asked to borrow it. What did he say?”

“He said that you promised he could borrow it and then he didn't get here in time so I let him into your dorm and it's an absolute mess. That's not allowed here and I expect you two to have it cleaned up by the morning for inspection.

“Why did you let him into our dorm? No one gave you permission and our room was clean.”

“He said …”

“So if I asked to be let into his room to destroy it you'll let me. I have my camcorder so obviously, I didn't agree to lend it to him and you're not supposed to let anyone in without our permission.” 

“I'm the RA I can do what I want and you need to worry about keeping your room clean. It's two demerits for that mess and you'll be on restriction if you don't have it together by the morning.” Tony let them into the dorm to find it completely destroyed. The room wasn't just messy but completely tossed and some of their things were destroyed including Tony's computer and Ricky's guitar and the computer Sean got on loan from the school. Calling Gibbs and Mr. Potter Tony and Sean didn't say what happened just that they needed them to meet with them and the dean the next day. Tony was most upset about the guitar but knew there wasn't much they could do but file a formal complaint against Walter and the RA.


	37. Chapter 37

As Tony and Sean were cleaning up the mess they talked about Walter and what to do. Tony knew everything could be replaced and they found the TV's were also destroyed when they tried to turn them on to see if they had video from that morning to prove the rooms were clean when they left but what upset him most was Ricky's guitar. In the morning Gibbs, Shannon, Anthony and both of Sean's parents met them at the Dean's office.

“Anthony, what's going on? What are you doing here?”

“I had to come for business and I was looking for you this morning when I stopped by Eric's and they told me you were coming to see the Dean. Is everything okay?”

“No, there's … I can only go over this once and I have to explain to the dean.” They were shown into Dean Child's office where Walter and Gary the RA were waiting.

“I told you they would be complaining about demerits Dean. He's too spoiled if he can't take a couple of demerits for leaving his dorm a mess. He signed an agreement to keep his dorm neat and now he's complaining bringing in his parents.”

“That's not what my complaint was about. My main complaint is that you let another student into our dorm without permission from either me or Sean. He said he wanted to borrow my camcorder that wasn't his to borrow and Wayne was told he couldn't borrow it.”

“So who cares. We didn't find it anyway. You promised Sean could borrow it and then took off with it.”

“Sean came with us so why would I just lend it to someone I barely know? Yes Sean could borrow it but one that's not you, two that doesn't mean you can go into our dorm for it and three that doesn't mean you can destroy our room because I didn't leave it for you.”

“It wasn't destroyed, stop being dramatic. You left a mess and now you want to get him in trouble for going in there. It's none of your business who I allow in there. If you didn't want anyone in there then you should've said something.”

“The rules state that if the doors aren't locked then anyone including the RA short of an emergency cannot enter other than on inspection days none of that happened to be yesterday. I took a video of what the dorm looked like yesterday before we left and when we returned and the video clearly shows what we consider destruction.” The dean allows Tony to put the video in. “I'm not sure of everything on the tape because my sister had the camcorder but I was recording it for her but the start and end is of the dorm.” The video showed various spots of the school, the dorms main room, the bedrooms, Gibbs and Mr. Potter talking about the game and Sean talking to someone. Then it cuts to Eric's house with Kelly behind it introducing everyone to the twins and then the others before cutting back to the dorm.

“That's not how we left the dorm. I let them in to look for the camcorder but it looked like the first video not this way. How do we know you didn't do it yourself?” Anthony and Gibbs were upset.

“He wouldn't destroy his computer or the guitar. That was my brother guitar and means the world to Tony, he would never destroy it even if he did the rest.”

“So what? You're going to believe the music freak over a real student? We didn't do any of that and he knows it.”

“I wouldn't do any of that not even if it was your room.”

“Yeah well you'll admit to doing it or I'll sue you for trying to frame me. My dad works for DiNozzo Enterprises and he'll get his lawyers to sue you for everything you have. Admit you broke all of it and give me the camcorder or you'll be sued.” Anthony looks at Walter.

“You will not do any such thing young man and your father will be meeting with me here if he wants to keep his job.”

“Who are you? We'll sue you too and I'll tell him you hit me.”

“I'm Anthony DiNozzo and I own and run DiNozzo Enterprises so I think you better think again. I will meet with your father and you will replace everything or your father will lose his job and be taken to court for it.”

“You're lying and he's not going to be happy if you call him with lies.” Anthony looks at Tony.

“What's his last name? I'll look up his father when I return or ask Brenda to look it up myself.”

“Deering,”

“Deering? Adam Deering of public relations?” Walter pales but Gary nods.

“That's my uncle but I swear the dorm didn't look like the second video it was just messy but not ...”

“You still allowed him into Junior's dorm without reason and from what I understand that's not allowed?” The dean shakes his head.

“Unless it's an inspection or with cause neither of which you had so the demerits are struck off the record. I will be contacting Mr. Deering's father to come for a meeting because I think we need to discuss attending as a student here.”

“I can't lose the scholarship Sir, it was a joke and nothing that can't be replaced. They have money and ...”

“Sean leased the TV and computer for his room. My grandparents helped him but he would've never accepted that. They allowed him to lease it knowing he would take care of it but my things were bought for me. The guitar you carelessly destroyed was worth more than you or your education so that can't be replaced.” Gibbs puts a hand on his arm to calm him down and Anthony speaks up.

“Mr. Deering is actually here in town with me for business meetings. They don't start until tomorrow that's why I was hoping to spend time with you today Junior. I will ask him to come by here.” Walter pales and Dean Childs nods,

“Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Potter I'm sorry for you things but we will charge Mr. Deering here for the replacement. You're excused from classes for the day but Mr. Wayne, please stay so we can discuss you allowing students into others dorms.”

“I ...” Tony shut the door on what he was saying.

“I need to take a walk or something. I can't stay here right now.” Gibbs nods,

“Do you want company?” Tony nods and Gibbs borrows Sean's bike so they ride for miles before stopping. “You will get everything replaced Tony. I know they can't replace Ricky's guitar but ...”

“He destroyed it knowing it meant something to me. They saw me playing it when they would hang out in the room. He hate musicians and people who play sports and I do both. The only reason he even spoke to me was because I kept snacks in the dorms and didn't complain if they ate them.”

“You didn't mind if they did that without paying for them?”

“Sean cleaned up after them or my friends when we'd hang out. He did little things to make up for it. He didn't have to but he did.”

“Do you blame him for what happened? If you can't trust him with the dorm ...”

“No, we both clearly told Walter that he couldn't use the camcorder. He tried to give Sean another chance to join them instead of going to the game like their choice was the only choice to do. If it wasn't for Kelly's teacher we wouldn't even have proof of the before part.”

“She's worried about you and so is Shannon. I think Anthony might be too.”

“I'm okay, just … you're supposed to trust the RA's and it makes me wonder if anyone else has been in the room without us knowing or going through our stuff. The one thing Sean and I agreed on was that our friends or anyone we let in couldn't go into the others room. I don't think Sean would do it so ...”

“That's a big loss of trust and Gary should be responsible too.”

“I think the deans chewing him out but getting in trouble for not making my bed and leaving shoes scattered?” Gibbs laughs,

“Don't join the marines that would get you more than demerits for leaving anything out and your bed not made when you woke up.” Tony smiles and feels a little better. “I was annoyed that Anthony was here but he came in handy.” Tony nods,

“He's the reason I've been thrown out of boarding school before but I was glad when Walter started about his dad.” 

“Your mom almost started laughing. Let's go back to Eric's and see if they've heard anything.” At Eric's they were worried about him.

“Are you okay Tony?”

“Yeah, I just needed to get out for a bit but I'm okay.” Eric nods,

“Shannon told me what happened and about Ricky's guitar.” Tony doesn't say anything and Eric pulls a guitar case from the bedroom. “Lizzie had a replica made for you. She knew you wanted to get into music and knew how much it meant to you so she didn't want anything to happen to it. She knew you would be devastated if something happened to it so she gave me the real one to hold onto.”

“Thank you … I uh … I thought it was gone. I couldn't handle losing it over everything else. It can be replaced but ...” Eric nods,

“She knew and it's yours when you want it. You can get a replacement for school but Ricky's is still in tact.”

“Keep a hold of it. You've kept it safe so ...” Eric hugs him.

“I will.” Sophia smiles,

“He moved that with more protection than the twins.” They laugh and Tony relaxes. When they were called back to the deans office Walters father was there along with Anthony and Gary.

“Tony, I'm sorry for what my son has done. He will be replacing your items and he's going to be moved from the dorm if he stays. His grandparents live here in town and I think he needs someone watching over him more. He'll replace both TV's and computers and will replace the guitar. I know it won't be the same thing but it's the best we can do.”

“Thank you,” The Dean nods,

“The question is now if Mr. Deering is going to remain a student and if Mr. Wayne is going to remain an RA. Replacing things that were destroyed is one thing but breaking students trust is another Mr. Wayne. I get that you didn't know they destroyed the rooms but that is why you're not to allow other students into the dorms without permission. If Mr. Gibbs or Mr. Potter asked you to let them in then it could be considered their fault.”

“I know but I trusted Walter and we weren't in there that long. I don't know how he got back in but I was upset about the mess. That's not even a big deal. As my uncle pointed out those were my fathers standards and not something kids should go by.”

“It doesn't matter whose room it is or who asks you to let them in if you didn't get permission it shouldn't matter. You're not allowed in without permission unless it's an emergency or inspection which didn't happen. What are your feelings on this Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Potter.”

“Other than yesterday and getting mad about a little mess Gary is okay for a RA. My dad pointed out that the Military expects more than what I did but not in a mean way. I'm also used to my privacy because no one usually just goes into my room like that even at home.”

“We can replace the locks on the main dorm room and your bedroom dorm rooms. You can give a trusted RA the key to it in case there's an emergency.” Sean nods,

“I can handle that.” Tony agrees and Gary's allowed to remain as the RA on probation while Walter was also on restriction and probation meaning if he pulled anything else he would be kicked out. Tony didn't know how that would end but he knew Sean didn't trust him again so he doubted Walter would be invited back to the dorm.


	38. Chapter 38

After Shannon, Kelly, and Gibbs went home Anthony and his employees were still in town so after classes Tony and Sean would go hang out at the hotel and in some meetings. Tony took it in stride but Sean was impressed that he was taken seriously going there with Tony who was always referred to as Junior but he didn't mind. Mr. Deering took them to the campus lease office to pay off the TV and computer so Sean could get new ones and after doing some research he wrote Tony a check for his TV and computer but took him shopping for the guitar so he could replace it for his music classes.

“Are you sure that you don't want to buy a new computer and TV now? If it's not enough I want to make sure that it's covered.”

“It's fine Mr. Deering and I brought them because I didn't know I could lease them here so I don't have to bring them back. I can always replace them at home. I appreciate you replacing all of it.”

“Walter is getting out of hand trying to get thrown out of all of his schools or causing trouble at summer camp. I don't know what to do with him anymore.”

“He's always at school or summer camps?”

“Yeah, his mother left us and I don't know what to do with him anymore. He says he wants to stay home but if I travel what ...”

“Maybe try keeping him home will calm things down. I used to act outgoing away all the time but when I was home as long as it wasn't with a stepmom I was okay. Live in housekeeper will stay with him if you travel.”

“I'll have to think about it. He's supposed to be punished so if he wants to go home I don't want to reward him for what he did.” Tony nods but thinks if it's what Walter really wanted the problems would end. “I'll talk to him before I leave and see what's best for him.”

“He'll like that.” Saturday was the last game of the season as Tony was going home for Valentine's Day and Shannon's birthday the second weekend so they played hard and then went to Eric's to babysit so Eric and Sophia could have a date night. While they were waiting for the pizza Shannon calls.

“How are the babies behaving?”

“They're fine. They're in their swings following our every move when we do something. It's almost time for them to go to bed so they're sleepy.”

“That's good makes babysitting easier for you.”

“Yeah but even if they were up the whole time I wouldn't mind. They're so much fun.”

“What is babysitting or the babies?”

“Both, I always had fun with Kelly when you left us home alone. Speaking of which next weekend is a 4 day weekend. Every 6 weeks there's a Friday off school for teachers health day and then Monday there's some kind of conference the teachers have to attend so I was thinking of flying home on Thursday if that's okay.”

“You're coming home? Is there a reason for that?” Tony was surprised by the question and Shannon went on. “I thought you were going to stay there the whole time … isn't basketball still going on?”

“The game isn't much and next week is the last game of the year but I don't have to be there. I was going home because it's Valentine's Day and I thought I'd spend time with Kelly and give you and Dad a date night. Then Sunday's your birthday so … if that would be in the way I can stay here.”

“No, of course not. That's actually why I'm calling to see if you could come home but when you said you were I thought maybe you already had plans.”

“Nope, lunch out with Kelly somewhere she wants to go and then pizza and movies for dinner. Then a surprise for your birthday with everyone so I have to be there for that.”

“Oh … okay, so you don't mind watching Kelly Saturday night?” Tony laughs,

“No, why did you want me to come home?”

“To babysit. My sitter canceled because pleasing her boyfriend is worth more than holiday babysitting fees. There's a dance at the base so me, your dad, Tammy, and Brian want to go and Scotty's going to a ball game at Brighton. She canceled tonight and your dad's out so he doesn't know. I know Kelly would love to see you over any other sitter I could find on short notice.”

“Well, I'd have told you to cancel the sitter if I knew that. I was going to tell you tomorrow when we talked that's why I didn't say anything. I don't want someone to babysit me and Kelly and I will have more fun that way.”

“You two can come to the dance if you want. I would just like to enjoy the dance without worrying about her and Stacey is more interested in flirting than babysitting when she goes where boys are.”

“Well you don't have to worry about me flirting with boys and I'll ask Kelly when I go home to surprise her. She might like that.”

“She will and wants to go but understands why we can't take her too. I promised her pizza and junk food instead. We'll pay you of course.”

“No, that's my sister and I was going to insist on staying with her.” The doorbell rings. “The pizza's here so I'll call tomorrow but save me going as a surprise.”

“Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then.” When the babies were in bed and they were eating Sean was curious.

“Why did you mention flirting with boys and get into a discussion about going home? I thought that was already decided that you were going.”

“Nona and Papa got me round-trip tickets for whenever I want to go home but it's up to me. If I wanted to stay without going home all year I could. Mom, Dad, and my friend Scotty's Mom and Dad are all going to a dance on base and Scotty's going to a ball game at my old school Saturday. Mom had a sitter who backed out tonight so she was hoping I'd go babysit for them. I was just telling her that I planned to go anyway. She said that we could go to the dance but the sitter she usually hires always flirts with boys instead of babysits.”

“You're going to take your sister?”

“Well she might want to stay home with pizza and movies but she likes doing things like the older kids and adults do. It's not a date and last year at Camp Pendleton was fun though it was in the afternoon.”

“So your friend and his parents can't babysit either … does that matter? I mean, they aren't required to are they?”

“No, they live with us so they would be the logical choice and they do if they're home but it sounds like a big deal so ...”

“Sounds weird.” Sean turns red. “I mean I don't know anyone else with such a big family like that. I have two Aunts and Uncle's and my little sisters but that's it. Not all this extended family all over the place”

“I know it's really complicated but I like it. Scotty was my first friend at Camp Pendleton and he and his mom were around when Mama got sick. Nona hired Tammy to cater to me.” Sean laughs,

“Come on … really?”

“Well not put like that but someone who would take me to the park, the movies, we went to the fair, carnivals, we went to Stillwater for the 4th of July. She bought them anything they needed and paid Tammy. They needed to take care of Mama and didn't want me bored but I wanted to spend time with them. I wasn't sure if I'd spend much time with them after the summer.”

“They really do a lot. I worried they felt sorry for me or something. It's nice not to worry and I wish I could do something for my mom and sisters but ...”

“We'll go shopping tomorrow. I have to shop for everyone anyway. We can ask Uncle Eric for a ride and you can keep the sitting money from tonight.”

“I can't keep your money.”

“It's not my money you're babysitting so you earned it. I have my own money so I don't need it but Uncle Eric will insist on paying me.”

“Won't your grandparents know?”

“I have money from a trust fund and Anthony that my dad brought me the card last weekend. He didn't want me spending school money at the game and said I should keep I so I don't have to use it for mom's birthday though he probably thought I would just send her something.”

“If you're sure and he'll take us okay.” Eric paid them both well and agreed to take them shopping. 

“Sophia already bought mom a present but I want to get her something as well so I know a mall not too far from here.” Sophia nods,

“A.K.A Eric hasn't bought my gift either so you're a good excuse to sneak out of the house.” Eric kisses her.

“We're taking the babies because your first gift will take up most of tomorrow. I will drop them off so they don't miss curfew and then I'll tell you what it is.” On the way to the dorm, Tony was curious.

“When's Aunt Sophia's birthday?”

“February 22nd. She hates thinking I didn't get her anything for Valentine's day assuming that I'm going to squeeze it with her birthday gift so tomorrow is an early birthday gift and I plan to spoil her in New York while mom and dad spoil the babies. Mom says to look out for a package this week by the way.”

“Okay, and thanks for the ride tomorrow.”

“No problem I was going to invite you guys over. Will your family mind Sean?”

“Not if I make it by dinner time at the latest. Dad will bring me home if you can drop me off.”

“That I can do.” The next day Tony got Shannon a locket to put his and Kelly's baby pictures, for Valentine's Day and couldn't find something for her birthday.

“I want it to be special. Her last birthday we didn't know if I would officially be adopted much less that I was her biological son.”

“I got it.” They look at Eric. “I know what you can give her. It'll be perfect for her and I bet she loves it more than any other gift.” Tony didn't know about that especially since he was only allowed to shop for Cheryl, Grams, Kelly, and Ceya after that. Tony didn't know what to expect but from Eric's excitement, he hoped it was as good as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day my time it's a miracle.


	39. Chapter 39

When classes were canceled on Thursday as well due to a power outage at the school everyone who was going home for the weekend made plans to leave early. Going to the airport Tony was able to get on an early flight home and found another guy from his dorm floor on the same flight. They were in a couple of classes together but didn't usually hang out.

“What are you going to do for economics? I'm going to see if my mom can come up with ideas.” Tony shrugs,

“I'll ask my sister, I'm sure she'll have a million ideas of something to sell. I think my mom said she was selling something for school so maybe there's something there I can use.” The guy Luca shrugs,

“Maybe … my sister sold cookie dough last week but I didn't have the money or the class to do it.” Tony laughs,

“Too bad Kelly's not. They said buying the stuff and cooking it counts. I could borrow my Aunt's oven for the baking.”

“Yeah I think each bucket made 6 dozen cookies or something like that so you'd make a killing. My partner wants to sell something crafty since I don't have ideas.”

“My partner doesn't care he says it's for girls to make and sell stuff so Mr. Barker said I could do it by myself. I don't want to do all the work and give someone else the credit. He said that also meant I had to be responsible for all of it.” Luca grins,

“If you go with cookies then you get to eat the profits as well.” Tony nods,

“Maybe I'll make them from scratch.” Luca's mom picked him up from the airport and offers Tony a ride home so he didn't have to catch a cab. When they pulled up to the house Shannon was pulling a box from the trunk of the car. “Hey mom, surprise.” Shannon hugs him.

“What are you doing here? What do you mean surprise? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow.”

“The school lost power when someone working nearby cut something or other so they canceled classes for the day. They weren't sure when they'd get power back so the school was putting anyone who didn't live nearby up in a hotel for the night just in case. I figured instead of that I could just come home a day early.”

“Great, we missed you. Help me lug all of this inside before I decide to throw it all away.” Tony was curious but helps Shannon bring 5 boxes inside.

“What is all of this?”

“Cookie dough, Kelly's class is selling it by the bucket. The teachers decided without asking the parents to send home 20 buckets to be sold. So unless we can unload this we have to pay $100 for a project we never agreed to.” Tony peeks into the boxes. 

“Sugar, oatmeal … any chocolate chip?”

“Yeah 15 are chocolate chip. I could strangle whoever thought this was a good idea and poor Maddie her mom won't ever let her sell them to strangers and she refuses to meet anyone.”

“Who's Maddie?”

“Friends from Camp Pendleton, they were transferred before you came to live with us and then they got sent here so Kelly and Maddie are best friends but her mom is something else. I don't suppose you want to buy cookie dough do you.” Tony laughs,

“Yes I do.” Shannon laughs,

“I was kidding Tony. We'll figure it out but any parties will have cookies I think from all the parents from now to eternity.” They take the cookie dough into the garage into the deep freezer.

“I'm serious mom. I'll buy some from both Kelly and her friend. My economics class we got a budget or a spending limit of $50 to make and sell something to see who did better or sold the most. Some people plan on arts and crafts, I heard some plan to tutor or type up reports, one girl will do people's hair … if we can figure out how to ship these out then I'll buy it.”

“The shipping parts easy actually and I was thinking of doing that anyway but as a treat not for you to sell. Do you think people will buy it?”

“No one gets home baked cookies and the school doesn't even try. You can get better cookies from the grocery store than the school. I'll buy 10 from each of them but I only need 10 total for school. If they're a hit maybe I'll just take the dough to enjoy.” Shannon smiles,

“Kelly will love you for it.” They didn't hear Gibbs come home.

“Love who for what?” Tony hugs him. “What are you going to do?”

“He's going to buy 10 buckets of cookie dough from Kelly and 10 from Maddie.” Tony nods,

“I need 10 for school and I might take more to enjoy.”

“Are you throwing a big cookie party?” Tony laughs explaining about his class. 

“My teacher wants to teach us about buying stuff to sell and budgeting for costs. Some girls want to do hair, homework help forgetting anyone can get a computer and we're not dummies plus they have to spend their own money.”

“What happens to the money you earn?”

“We get to keep it but if you can't afford it Mr. Barer will buy the stuff you need and gets that money back first.”

“He has that kind of money?”

“He gets donations from local businesses. Some girls want to make boxed lunches and I bet he'll get the food donated. Maybe I can sell the cookies that way.” Kelly got home.

“Mommy, Mrs. Tyler wants … Tony!” Kelly runs to Tony jumping in his arms.

“Your friend's mom wants me?” Kelly giggles and Tony sees a woman watching them with a frown standing with a girl Kelly's age.

“Hi Julia, thanks for dropping Kelly off. This is our son and Kelly's brother Tony. He's home for the weekend. Tony this is Maddie and her mom Mrs. Tyler. I give the girls a ride to school in the morning and Mrs. Tyler brings them home.”

“Its nice to meet you Tony. I wanted to ask you about your sitter on Saturday. Andrew and I were thinking of going to the dance but we don't have a sitter. I don't suppose she would watch Maddie as well.”

“Stacey canceled on us and Tony's going o watch Kelly actually.”

“Him? But he's a child. You barely now him.”

“He's our son and great with Kelly. We've known him long enough to know he would never harm Kelly or anyone else.” Mrs Tyler looks at Tony who grins.

“I was thinking of attending the dance with Kelly actually it hasn't been decided but it sounds like fun.” Mrs. Tyler looks him over.

“I pay $2 a hour $3 overnight.” Tony thinks about this but Kelly seems eager and Tony smiles. 

“I'll watch her for free. We'll have movies, spaghetti and cookies.” Mrs. Tyler rolls her eyes turning to Shannon.

“If I never see another bucket of cookie dough I'll be happy. I'm sending cookies tomorrow and every day until they regret selling them.” Shannon smiles,

“Tony has offered to buy 10 buckets for both girls so they have equal buckets sold.” Mrs. Tyler looks at him and Tony smiles. 

“A few calls and I'm sure my family will take care of the rest for both as well. They love Kelly so extra for a friend won't matter.”

“Thank you.” They leave and Kelly drags Tony upstairs to talk his ear off until dinner when he sees Tammy, Brian and Scotty all three were upset though they didn't mention why and Scotty had a black eye.

“Are you okay Scotty?”

“I got thrown out of the orchestra and suspended from school for 3 days for fighting.” Tony was shocked.

“What did you do and who did you fight?”

“Johnson, he didn't like that I got the solo so he started rumors … well they weren't rumors but he shouldn't have been saying that. It's none of his business and he should've stopped.”

“But to get kicked out of the orchestra for it?”

“That was more Mom and Dad pulling me out because I wouldn't tell them why we were fighting. They said if I can't behave here then they can't trust me to behave while traveling. It's not that simple Johnson wasn't talking about them or saying things about them.”

“What was he saying?”

“That I liked guys.” Tony's confused and Scotty sighs. “It's true but he shouldn't have been telling people, it's not any of his business.”

“Why didn't you tell your mom and dad?”

“They'll hate me if they find out. Dad's a Marine and he wants me to follow him but I can't do that. I'm not into that or … I didn't even want to tell you but I had to tell someone.” Tony looks at him. “What? I'm the same person Tony.”

“Scotty, it's not exactly a secret.”

“What?” Tammy joins them.

“Scotty, we know you prefer boys. We've known for a while. It doesn't change how we feel about you and we know you don't want to be a Marine and that's fine. All fathers want their sons to follow in their footsteps. Your dad's not going to disown you and neither am I.”

“I thought you would hate me and I just got mad because Johnson … he was telling everyone and he shouldn't have.” Tammy hugs him.

“He shouldn't and we were only mad because you wouldn't tell us why you fought with him. I don't blame you for fighting I would too.” Tony waits until they were getting ready to leave his room. 

“Did you need something Tammy? You don't usually come up here.”

“I was going to ask you to talk to Scotty and see what happened today. I just kept listening.”

“Okay, glad to be of help.” Kelly comes up next.

“Tony, can you help take my cupcakes to class tomorrow.”

“Cupcakes? I thought mom was sending cookies.” Kelly giggles,

“No silly, she's making cupcakes. I want you to help me take them down but daddy says you might be up late tonight and sleep in tomorrow.”

“I will help you. If I'm asleep come wake me up.”

“Really?”

“Yea really.” When Tony went down for a snack he made plans to spend the next day with Shannon and Monday with Gibbs. Tony decided to share what Cheryl sent him that Eric knew Liz had saved for him. When Tony saw it he realized Shannon would cherish it and wanted to make it special.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day Shannon was surprised when Tony was up before she was since she got used to being the first one up with him gone to school. She had gotten up earlier than usual to frost Kelly's cupcakes and found Tony had them almost finished.

“Morning Tony, I didn't expect you up. With the time difference I thought you'd still be asleep.” Tony laughs,

No, I got bored last night and feel asleep. I didn't bring any books, don't have a TV or computer up there yet so there wasn't much to do. All my good movies are in California too.”

“When we get the money from Mr. Deering we'll go replace them. Mom and dad offered to replace the computer for your birthday but I figure that the Deerings should still pay for it.”

“Oh Mr. Deering figured out how much a new computer and TV would cost and wrote me a check. He also paid the lease office for Sean's things so he could get another TV and computer. He didn't want us to have to wait until Walter could earn them back. I'm going to wait until the summer though and just lease them at school for now. I didn't know you could do that or I wouldn't have taken them with me.”

“Well you could save the money and Mom and dad could still buy you one if you want?” Tony shakes his head.

“I'll wait. I don't know what I want for my birthday yet though Gram and Grandpa keep asking me.” Shannon smiles,

“Well think about it.” Tony went with Shannon, Kelly and Maddie to drop off the treats and money for all the cookie dough.

“How in the world did you sell 20 buckets so fast?” Tony smiles,

“I have to invest in something to sell to learn about making and selling for profit for a class of mine. I'm also going to sell some of the cookie dough to the girls making sack lunches so they can add cookies. I figure it will be a hit. The school gets horrible cookies.” Kelly's teacher smiles,

“Glad to know we could be of help. Most parents decided to decline and refuse to even take it home.” Tony laughs,

“I wonder why.” After doing some shopping for Kelly and taking Shannon out to lunch.

“You're really going to sell the cookie dough to kids at school?”

“The ones who will do the sack lunches. Invest in cookies for $10 to add to their lunches. I see it this way. They try the cookies from the lunches, enjoy them and then I won't have a problem selling them.” Shannon laughs and when they were home Tony went up to his room and came down with a small wrapped box. “What's that?”

“It's a gift for you. Uncle Eric remembered it when we were out shopping but Nona had it. He thought you might like it and Mama had made it for you. I don't think she knew it was you but ...” Tony hands her the box before going into the kitchen to start the spaghetti sauce that had to simmer for 24 hours. Soon she joins him and hugs him.

“I forgot all about it. I … Lizzie and I made that with you. We were talking about babies, she mentioned you were adopted and I mentioned wishing I had something of you … the baby that died. I remember we made this hand print and looking at your little face wondering if your birth mom did that. If she had the chance to see the stuff I did.”

“I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to do that.” Shannon smiles,

“It pains me to admit it but Mom and Dad were right. If I had kept you then I would've never met Jethro or had Kelly. You wouldn't have known Liz or probably even Anthony and we'd likely be stuck with my parents.” Tony makes a face and Shannon chuckles. “I did plan to give you to him one day if he wanted you and I think he did but who knows what Regina would've done.” Tony nods,

“She was a good and loving mom at one time. I guess finding out I was Anthony's son did something to her.” Shannon hugs him tight.

“She can't bother or hurt you or Anthony anymore.” They spent the rest of the afternoon making plans for spring break which was 3 weeks for Tony and the first week fell between his and Kelly's birthday and she had the same week off.

“Can we spend it in Stillwater with Grandpa? He said we could go camping then too but I'd like to spend time with him.”

“I think he would like that. What else do you want to do?”

“Well I'm supposed to spend time with Anthony and that family in New York. We're not going to travel because the boys dad won't let them and they need his permission but I can go there for a week can't I.”

“Sure, is there anything else for the 3rd week?”

“I haven't decided or thought about it. Some of my friends from school want to hang out in California. The school won't be open but Uncle Eric says I can always stay with them. I think they like a free babysitter.” Shannon laughs,

“I thought he paid you.”

“Only when Sean helps me with them but I won't take the money otherwise and Sean won't if I won't. I've been saving the money he's paying me for your birthday.”

“Tony, you just gave me the best gift you could ever find.”

“I know but I know Gram, Gramps and Grandpa will be here Sunday so I made dinner reservations for the 10 of us.”

“Why?”

“So we could have a family dinner and it's on me. Uncle Eric pays me enough to treat us out every night if I wanted.”

“How do you know they're coming?”

“Gram writes me once a week and sends small stuff in the mail. Books she thinks I'll like, small tokens, quarters for laundry, muffins one week. Gramps also sends me a letter every other week and I talk to Grandpa weekly. They all wanted to make plans to get me home if I couldn't get a ticket.”

“They love you and want you in every part of the family.”

“I know and I'm glad. It's nice to have that. Tomorrow though I want to go shopping with Kelly because I need to get you another gift. The hand print was supposed to be for your birthday but I thought it would be better apart.” Shannon smiles,

“There's nothing else better. I remember looking at you while trying to stop you from eating the cement thinking about what your birth mom was missing out on.”

“I'm glad that I was that baby though ...”

“Me too, I'd hate to find out that they gave my baby away when maybe he came looking for us.” Tony laughs,

“That would be funny but sad.” Shannon rolls her eyes and then when the others got home she had dug Kelly's clay hand print out and had them both on display.

“Where did you get Tony's? How did you get Tony's?”

“Me and Liz made it when he was a baby. She wanted to make it for his birth mother and I helped her. Cheryl kept it all this time so I guess Tony could give it to his birth mom when he found her.” Gibbs knew how much it meant to Shannon and he hoped Tony knew that. When they were talking later Gibbs mentions it.

“Your little hand means a lot to Shannon. It's not a big thing or expensive, or ...”

“I know it means a lot to her. Nona sent it to me for her birthday but I didn't want to attach it to anything like that. I wanted her to have it as ...”

“When they made that for you she wrote to me about hurting. I knew Liz since we were kids and I knew Rick of course but we thought you were their child. She told me about holding you and thinking about her baby and what he might look like.”

“What did she think I would look like? I mean the baby she thought she lost.” Gibbs laughs,

“You, she thought you looked like Anthony. Not a whole lot because you were adopted but she said you looked like the baby she pictured and it hurt. It didn't stop her from loving you though and enjoying every thing she saw happen. Everyone in town did because you were a member of the family even if you weren't Liz's.”

“That's why they accepted me so fast. They already knew me.” Gibbs nods,

“They did and we're glad for that.” The next day Scotty was grounded but when Tony asked about him going to the mall he got permission.

“Thanks, if you hadn't asked I'd be stuck in the basement all day.”

“I want to hang out with you too. School's been crazy and I didn't come home last month but the game was awesome. When they say you have good seats they mean it.” Scotty laughs,

“We worried something happened but then Kelly showed us the video and … I don't know about that.”

“Walter the guy who did everything his dad already paid me for a new computer and TV and to replace Sean's stuff. My computer was slowing down anyway and I was going to have it looked at so a new one is a good deal.” Scotty nods,

“Yeah that's good. What are you guys doing tonight?”

“Kelly's going to pick out a movie and Maddie's bringing one and then spaghetti, cookies and board games if they're still up. Are you going to join us?”

“Mom says only if you invite me. She wants to be strict because I got into a fight but they're also proud I didn't let Johnson bully me either. I think they don't know which part to be strict or nice about it.” Tony laughs,

“And they thought we only got into mischief when we were together.” While Tony was letting Kelly pick out crafts for them to make that night Tony spotted Scotty talking to a guy. They seemed close and Tony didn't know who he was. When the guy left Tony went over. “So … who was that?” Scotty jumps,

“Who was who?”

“That guy you were just talking to? Who was that?” Scotty turns red and Tony nudges him. “I'm not going to tell someone you were talking to a guy I'm just curious.”

“That's Ted, he's new to Brighton and we kinda like each other. He's here with his dad shopping for his mom. She's away for work until tomorrow so they still have time to shop.”

“Well I'm glad that you guys got to talk even in secret.” Tony and Scotty stayed up talking after Kelly and Maddie fell asleep exhausted. They ate, made crafts and watched half a movie before passing out in the living room so Tony and Scotty stayed in the kitchen talking.

“Is this how you pictured Valentine's Day?” Tony laughs,

“Yes, I planned to come home to give mom and dad a date night so pretty much. Well not with Maddie but I didn't know about her. Mom told me about the dance and said that I could take Kelly if I wanted but she didn't want to have to worry about her and the babysitter is a ditz.” Scotty smirks,

“That's being nice. She forgets a lot but she keeps the house clean, Kelly's always fed and she doesn't harass me since she doesn't baby sit me.”

“Well I'm glad I came home either way.” They were playing cards and listening the the radio most of the rest of the night. When everyone got home Gibbs put the girls to bed and then tried to pay Tony and Scotty who declined. Tony decided if he went back to California for the 3rd week of spring break he'd invite Scotty to go with him. Tony thought he'd have fun and Scotty's two weeks would fall during Tony's second two weeks so they might make it.


	41. Chapter 41

Sunday morning was busy and full of family who arrived early and fussed over Tony while Maddie's parents were late picking her up. They were actually discussing going out to lunch and trying to reach Maddie's parents when they finally show up to get her. Mrs. Tyler looks around the living room as though it was some kind of sacrifice while Tony goes to greet them in case they had any questions about the night before.

“Hi Mrs. Tyler,”

“Tony … what's going on here?”

“Family came in for mom's birthday today. We were trying to call you so we could take Maddie with us out to lunch.” The man smiles,

“Andrew Tyler, you must be Kelly's brother. Thank you for watching Maddie for us last night, we enjoyed ourselves. I hope she wasn't any trouble.”

“She was fine, mom went to get her upstairs.”

“Who are all … well them.” Tony looks to see her pointing at Cheryl and Robert. “They aren't family.”

“They are my grandparents and their daughter grew up in Stillwater with dad so they're considered family. That's my Nona Cheryl and Papa Robert Paddington.” Maddie comes racing downstairs.

“Hi Mommy, hi Daddy.” They hug her and Mrs. Tyler's still looking around.

“Who was here with you last night Maddie?”

“Tony, Scotty and Kelly. Kelly's Mommy and Daddy and Scotty's Mommy and Daddy came home late last night and everyone else came this morning.” Andrew looks at him wife.

“Are you done thinking everyone wants to harm us? Not everyone's out to hurt us Julia. Tony seems like a fine boy and I'm sure his grandparents are fine too.”

“Fine, let's go Madeline.” Maddie frowns but follows her mom out to the car.

“I'm sorry about this Tony. She seems to think there's someone bad every where we turn. How much do we owe you?”

“Nothing, it's on the house. Kelly wanted her to come over and I give in too much.”

“I hope to see you around.” They leave and Shannon shakes her head.

“She was never like that in California. She won't tell me what happened but something changed her.” Tony shrugs,

“She wouldn't be the first parent not to trust me on sight. As long as everyone else knows I'm a good person then I'm good.” After lunch they head to the mall to do some shopping or spoil Tony, Scotty and Kelly more. “I honestly don't need anything right now Grams but thank you.”

“Nonsense, kids your age can always use new clothes. You don't have to get a new wardrobe but get some new shirts and pants. The same goes for you too Scotty.” They split up and Mac goes wth Tony and Scotty.

“She means well Tony.”

“I know but I really don't need anything. I didn't mind asking when I do and someone offers.” Tony looks at the teeshirts, polo shirts and finds a nice button down shirt.

“Do you need that?”

“I don't need it but I can use it. I'm joining the debate team and they want us to dress up for the big debates. I was going to ask Uncle Eric to take me shopping but I guess I can get it today.” Scotty realized he needed some for orchestra and they also got matching dress pants.

“See, I knew you'd find something.” Tony smiles,

“I hadn't thought about buying the dress clothes here but it's as good a place as any.”

“Do you need a sport jacket?”

“That I'll get in California, I'll fry in these. They're made for this weather and it's a lot warmer there.” Joann smiles,

“What about shoes?” Tony and Scotty look down and Mac smiles,

“They can wear sneakers. They don't need dress shoes.”

“Do you need sneakers?”

“No, I'm good. I have good sneakers in California but thank you.” Scotty didn't need shoes either and when they met up with the others everyone had several bags. When they broke up to go home Tony and Jackson stay at the mall.

“So what do you need for school?” Tony groans and Jackson smiles. “I'm joking we knew Joann would bug you into buying something that she was sure you would need. When you tell me you don't need anything I'll assume you're telling me the truth.”

“I do because you send me stuff even when I don't ask. They write, send me MAD magazines and rolls of quarters weekly.”

“Why quarters? I thought you had laundry service.”

“I do so I use the quarters for vending machines. There's also a store not far from the school you can buy two scoops of candy for .50 cents.”

“How much candyis that?”

“Each candy has a different size scoop so I figure they know what they're doing. I like their candied peanuts and taffy.” I spend a $1.50 and fill up a candy dish.”

“How much candy do you eat?”

“It's for when our friends come over. I swear it's like they never ate before some days. Or maybe it's the school lunches not everyone can afford snacks whenever they're hungry.”

“You don't mind?”

“Sean cleans up after them and is good at keeping track of when stuff runs out. He will buy stuff too but they think I do it. His friends will ask him for money if they know he has some from Uncle Eric or try to get me to take them. I wouldn't mind but I don't really like a lot of his friends.” Jackson laughs,

“That's not nice.”

“They think I'm just a stupid jock who will drop out because I'm not smart enough for the school. I'm still getting straight A's, played basketball, spend time with Uncle Eric, Aunt Sophia and the twins, I play music and watch movies all night. I don't think I'm a dumb jock.” Jackson looks at him. “I heard them talking about me one day. They didn't know I was in my room and Sean had left to get some drinks from the vending machine. We had to go to the store that night so we didn't have any that weren't in our own fridges. They said they thought I would have the better snacks because I was a lazy dumb jock who ate nothing but junk food all day.”

“Did you tell Sean?”

“No but I stopped buying the good snacks. They'll eat it either way but the only stuff I keep in my fridge is the stuff I don't want them to eat like my ice pops and fruit. I have ice cube trays so I can have soda but it doesn't matter. He doesn't trust them anymore, once Walter got in trouble they turned on him for turning him in.”

“Who is Walter and what did he do?” Tony stares at him.

“You didn't hear?”

“No, did something happen at school? No one mentioned it to me.” Tony told Jackson about Walter destroying his room and Jackson was shocked. “Wow, that's horrible.”

“Yeah and it's crazy that they turned on Sean for it. HE destroyed our room and ran his mouth about his dad.”

“Well he should find some new friends. Friends don't do thinks like that.”

“I know and he is but I think he's having trouble trusting people.” They walk around the mall some more before Tony finds a movie he wanted and Jackson buys plus two books so they head home in time to go out to dinner with everyone.

“Tomorrow Cheryl and Robert would like to spend time with you and promise to get you to the airport in time for your flight.”

“I thought you and me were going to spend time together.”

“We didn't know if they would make it and they wanted it to be a surprise. I've seen you since Christmas they haven't. They promise no shopping unless you need something before your flight. Everyone's going out to breakfast and then they're going to take you out for a bit.”

“Okay, I do want to spend time with them.” Gibbs smiles,

“They don't want to be the grandparents who go spoil you at school like a little kid.” Tony nods,

“Yeah, that wouldn't go over well.” They laugh and the next day after breakfast Tony said goodbye to everyone and Jackson, Mac and Gibbs give him money to buy himself something in California. Shannon hugs him tight reminding him to call when he got back to the dorm and let him know they got there safe and she'd send the cookie dough later that day.

“So what do you want to do before your flight?”

“Look at the thrift store. Just for books and movies, it's too much to get them new all the time.”

“We can do that but do you need anything for the flight?”

“We got the batteries and headphones Saturday I think that's all I need.” They went to the park and had lunch on the way to the airport.

“When you come to New York to see Anthony will you see us too?”

“Of course, I don't have to spend the whole time with Anthony, he just wants to take me around showing me off.” Robert rolls his eyes handing Tony some money. “Papa ...”

“Just take it. Stock up on groceries and snacks for your dorm. Treat you and Sean to dinner or something.”

“Thanks Papa.” Tony was exhausted when he got to the dorm but happy to be back. What he thought would be a quiet weekend was anything but.

“How was your trip home?”

“Good but exhausting. Spent Friday with mom and gave her the hand print which she loved. Saturaday with Kelly and Scotty then babysat Kelly and her best friend Saturday night.”

“How did that happen? I thought you were going to the dance.”

“Her friends mom wanted a sitter and Kelly wanted her to stay the night. I wasn't about to chase two of them around the base.” Sean laughs,

“What did you guys do yesterday?”

“Spent all afternoon with Gram, Gramps and Grandpa shopping. They all seem to think I need stuff. I did get clothes for debate club though and a new book and mom's sending me 4 tubs of cookie dough.”

“Why?”

“My sister and her friend were selling them. It's for my economics project. The tubs are $5 each and make 6 dozen cookies. I figure sell some to the girls making the sack lunches and if the cookies are a hit I will have no trouble selling them.” Sean thought it made sense and Sophia was happy to lend Tony the oven in exchange for babysitting which he was always willing to do anyway.

“The dinning rooms aren't open yet so I was going to walk down to the store and see what I can scrape up”

“Well everyone and I mean everyone … well dad and my grandpa's gave me money to spend when I got home. Papa even told me to treat the two of us out to dinner and stock up on food for the dorm.”

“Really?”

“Yeah just not pizza or spaghetti.” They went for chinese and talked about their classes and Sean wanting to take track while Tony thought he might try out for baseball. He didn't know how good he'd be but figured it would keep him active and it was better than some of the other activities going on.


	42. Chapter 42

Time passed quickly for Tony and next thing he knew it was time for Spring Break he wasn't really looking forward to thanks to Anthony. Instead of spending the first week at home with Kelly and Shannon Anthony wanted to switch weeks because Lucas and Blake were going to their dad's the following week. Tony tried to get out of it but then Ceya called saying she was throwing them a double birthday party so he agreed and she got Shannon, Gibbs, Tammy and Brian to agree to let Kelly and Scotty as well for the week. Shannon and Tony went shopping for both Kelly and Anthony.

“If you didn't want to switch weeks Tony you should've said something. Now Kelly's looking forward to the trip.”

“I didn't want to because I wanted to spend time with just Anthony a few days. His new family is always there and I now it's not fair to leave them out but they'll be at their dad's next week. I told Anthony I wanted to spend this week with Kelly since it's her only week off and he said to invite her and Scotty. I never thought you and dad would agree to send her much less Tammy and Brian to let Scotty skip school.”

“Kelly wants to go for her birthday so we couldn't exactly argue with that. It's her gift from Cheryl and Robert they'll pay for everything for all 3 of you.”

“They would do it anyway.” Shannon smiles,

“I know and they probably will still do something for her birthday and yours. Mom and Dad are coming down for her birthday but won't be here when you come back. They booked a vacation thinking you would spend it in New York and were going to come down mid week for both birthday's.”

“It's fine, it's not like I'm going to do anything for it.” Shannon gives him a look. “Mom, I'll tell you why I don't want to go and why birthday's mean nothing to me. When Anthony has his double birthday's it just ruins the whole idea. Anthony's birthday is the day after mine and he always throws parties his girlfriend or wife will.”

“Okay, so they're not much fun? Ceya seems the type to go overboard but I think she would take you into consideration.”

“It's all about him and those who know me bring things I can't use that his wives take when I don't want to play or seem that interested in them. I found out they usually give his secretary a list for me but it was nothing I ever wanted. They usually turned around and gave them to someone else. Those who brought money were thanked better but Anthony would take it from me in front of them. Said he'd invest it and they would laugh but I was supposed to be grateful for it. I'd rather not do anything for my birthday honestly or make sure it's about him than pretend I'm special.” Shannon sighs but hugs him.

“I don't think Ceya's like that. She asked what you wanted and your sizes so they could shop. She said you say you don't want anything but she wants to get you some things. She didn't also wanted to get Kelly something since it will be her birthday as well.”

“It still will be about Anthony.”

“Well if it turns out the way you think then you don't have to go back. We'll tell him enough if enough and you can just see Cheryl and Robert in Stillwater. They told us if Anthony ever chases you off they'll come to you so you don't have to go to New York.”

“Well that's promising.” They were looking through a furniture store for girl things. “What are we looking for?”

“Kelly wants a more grown up bedroom so things to put in it. We have been buying furniture at the thrift stores to refurnish and freshen up but we can't find a new bed and I want to get her a new rug. She wants her room in yellow and white which isn't a problem except her bed won't match.”

“Does she really want a new bed?”

“No, she'll be happy with new paint, the more grown up furniture and such but ...” Tony looks around and Shannon was looking through a booklet with different rugs.

“Ma'am if you buy the floor model's already assembled it's cheaper than buying them new.” They look at the saleslady. “We're not supposed to offer them to the customers but we have several bed sets that you can look at. They're being discontinued so they have a big discount.”

“Thank you that would be great.” There were two bedroom sets complete with bed, vanity and dresser for what Shannon was willing to pay for the bed. “Now the question is what do we do with the furniture that we already have and which set?” Tony looks them over as one was a canopy bed with a trundle bed underneath and the other had drawers under it.

“I think Kelly would like the canopy bed so if Maddie stays the night again she has a place to sleep instead of sharing the bed.” Shannon groans, 

“She stayed last weekend and they both ended up on the floor.”

“I know Kelly couldn't wait to tell me about it. She said she couldn't make her best friend sleep on he floor.” Shannon laughs,

“That's true and the canopy bedroom set it is.” They arrange for the furniture to be delivered that afternoon so after picking a rug they head home without buying anything else. “Sorry to cut today short but we have to empty out Kelly's room and figure out what to do with her stuff.”

“It's fine mom I can always take the bus to the mall tomorrow. I can shop for Anthony in New York but I need to get Kelly something now.” When they get home Mrs. Tyler wanted Shannon to call her.

“What happened?”

“She's angry that we're allowing Kelly to go with Tony and Scotty for Spring Break. She planned to hire him to babysit Maddie so none of them should be able to go. She didn't like me telling her it wasn't her decision and the kids were going anyway.” Shannon sighs but calls Julia before announcing they were coming over.

“Why?”

“I told her that if she wanted a sitter for the week then she should send Maddie with you.” Tony groans.

“So they're going to send her I hope? I'm not thrilled about the trip but Anthony will kill me if I back out There's literally no getting out of it.”

“She wants to question you about your plans I think but yeah she'll send Maddie. I didn't think she would but the trip must be important to them.” Gibbs nods,

“His unit's about to be deployed again in two wees. The wives arranged a couples trip. That's all I really know about it.” Mrs. and Mr. Tyler and Maddie get there.

“Maddie, come see my room. It's empty cause Mommy and Daddy are getting me new stuff. It looks funny.” They run upstairs and Tony who was talking to Cheryl about Maddie hangs up and joins the others in the living room.

“Sorry I was talking to my Nona, we're staying with her for the week so I waned to tell her about Maddie.”

“What did she say?”

“Any friend of Kelly's or mine are welcome. She met Maddie so she's not a stranger to them.”

“I thought you were going because of your biological father not your... Nona.”

“W are but it's a mixture. My step brothers are having a recital and then a double birthday party but we're going to do stuff with Nona and Papa in between. They have enough room for all of us and then some.”

“Who is your biological father? I heard Jethro grew up knowing your grandparents but ...”

“Anthony DiNozzo, CEO of DiNozzo Enterprises. My Godfather is Hamilton Turner who owns a few factories and a sports shop in New York. My Godmother owns a few restaurants and other small businesses.” Mrs. Tyler opens her mouth and Tony expects her to say something about his ton.

“Linda Turner is your Godmother?” Tony nods,

“You know her?”

“Yeah she speaks highly of you. She came into the store I work in ordering things for her Godson. My boss was falling all over her to help her and she paced a big order but my Boss too it for the commission. She said it was for her Godson.”

“I didn't know hat.”

“They say she shops there often and everyone knows who her husband is.” Mr. Tyler nods,

“And of course we've heard of Anthony DiNozzo. We should've asked if it was okay to leave Maddie with you. Kelly's been so excited about you coming and spending Spring Break with her we assumed it would be here.”

“It's fine and it was the plan but Anthony wanted me to go there this week so Kelly and Scotty were invited so I didn't have an excuse not to go. I don't mind if Maddie comes there will be plenty to do. Nona and Papa are coming to pick us up Monday morning and will bring us home next Saturday. Maddie only needs maybe three dresses for the recital, the party and in case we go out to dinner. Other than that it's casual and spending money.” The delivery people get there so Shannon hurries to put down the carpet as Mr. Tyler, Brian and Gibbs start moving the furniture.

“Sorry for how I'm behaving. I just never left Maddie before and I don't now you. I should know Shannon and Jethro wouldn't allow Kelly to go if it wasn't safe.”

“It's okay I'd worry if you weren't asking. I thin Maddie will have a lot of fun and my Nona and Papa will pay for probably everything. They've seen Kelly grow up so she's a granddaughter to them.”

“And Scotty?

“He's my best friend so he is just a part of the family.”

“How many grandkids do they have to be so generous?”

“Me, Kelly and our twin infant cousins. I'm spoiled because the twins were just born in October and they like doing tor others.” When they have the room set up Shannon realizes they still have to shop for things for the room.

“The bedding doesn't match the new colors and we need a new mattress.”

“Why? Doesn't her mattress fit on the bed?” Kelly giggles,

“There's not one on the bottom bed. Maddie would sleep on the slats.” Tony decides to buy the bedding for Kelly's birthday.

“Tony …

“What? It's for her birthday and I want to get it.”

“I thought you already got her something in California.” Tony grins,

“I did but there are no rules that I can only get her one thing is there? I'm going to let her pick it out.” Shannon chuckles,

“I thought you were going to pick it out to tease her. I now what she wants because she picked it out already.”

“Well even better because my thought would be yellow ducks and stuff like that since it's yellow. She needs something yellow and cute.” Shannon didn't know Tony saw Kelly out of the corner of his eye as she turned to him in shock. “I'm just teasing Kelly she's over there. I wouldn't even do ducks for a baby much less a girl.”

 

“That's mean Tony, I don't like even like ducks.”

“Oops I didn't know that.”

“Well let's get back to the mall so when people come for your birthday tomorrow they can see your new room.” Tony ends up buying the bedding, pillows, a necklace when they went to look for cuff links for Anthony and matching earrings. Shannon wanted to tell him he didn't have to do it but she saw he enjoyed spoiling Kelly and she wasn't asking for it he was doing it on his own.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story takes place in 1989. Meant it to be 1988 but that's too late in the time line so it's currently 1989

The next day Tony and Shannon go to pick up Maddie so Mrs. Tyler can tell Tony about any special instructions. Shannon seemed to want to say something but didn't know what or how to tell him making Tony worry since they never had trouble talking.

“Is everything okay Mom? Are you worried abut New York?” Shannon smiles,

“No, I'm more worried about Julia's behavior with the trip to New York. I'm worried she's going to try to convince you to stay home. I know you're not looking forward to New York but this trip will be good for both of you.”

“Me and Mrs. Tyler?” Shannon laughs,

“You and Maddie. She'll get freedom from her mom and I know she'll get away with a lot over there. Julia will see Maddie can go away and have fun and not get broken.” Tony laughs,

“I'm sure Nona's already has a ton of plans for them. She's going to put them in the same room because of the size but she thinks they'll still be okay.” 

“They will be and I think Maddie thinks Kelly's exaggerating on everything.”

“Then Maddie will have a lot of fun.” Mrs. Tyler gave Tony a list of dos and don'ts for the trip and when she went to get Maddie Mr. Tyler rolls his eyes.

“Ignore most of the list if possible. The foods are things that make her sick though but the rest ...” Tony smiles,

“They actually won't be a problem. My grandparents let me do a lot but I don't think anything on this list they would consider even letting me do. Nona swears I only want to do these things to scare her.” They chuckle and he hands Tony money.

“Shannon says your grandparents will pay for everything but this is in case Maddie wants to get any souvenir's.” Shannon nods,

“That's the exception to the rule because Kelly's getting money for the same thing. My mom plans to take them shopping for things they can use and proper clothes for Kelly but she's also getting money for souvenir's.”

“That's good, we don't want Maddie to expect everything from ...” Tony smiles,

“Nona and Papa understand.” Maddie and Mrs. Tyler come down with a suitcase and backpack.

“Okay Maddie bean I gave Tony your souvenir money so don't spend it all in one place.” Maddie hugs her dad and then her mom.

“Behave for Tony and listen to the adults okay?” Maddie nods,

“Okay Mommy,” Mrs. Tyler watches Tony who suddenly remembers something.

“Before I forget here is my Nona's number and Anthony's. Just leave a message if no one answers because then we're not home. Maddie and Kelly's room will be right by mine if they need anything.”

“What about workers?”

“Nona takes care of things herself. She doesn't like strangers wandering around her house and Maddie can go anywhere Kelly can go. Same for Anthony's house but it's his wife who takes care of things there. She doesn't want strangers in the house. We won't be staying there but just there for dinner, a recital and then the party.” Maddie's eyes get big.

“I almost forgot your present.” Maddie takes off upstairs and Mrs. Tyler smiles,

“She asked Kelly what you wanted. I hope you like it, they came up with the idea.”

“I'm sure I will.” When Maddie comes down with the present she hugs her parents and then they leave.

“Maddie, you made it.” Kelly was bouncing around and they giggle as Tony takes Maddie's stuff upstairs for her.

“Tony, do you have pans for today?”

“No Gram, you guys were going to that luncheon thing I thought with Kelly's friends.”

“That's this afternoon. I wanted to take you and Kelly shopping for your birthday this morning though.”

“Thank you Gram but I'm fine. I don't need anything.” Joann sighs and Tony knows she's not happy. “I honestly can't think of anything Gram.”

“If you don't come along then I'm going to get you a computer again. That's the gift of my choice so if you can't think of anything or won't look for anything then that's what we'll get you.” Tony turns pink and looks at Gibbs.

“They have a new music and art store at the mall. You might find something you like better there.”

“Okay, then Ill go look.” Joann first went to get them clothes insisting that they all including Scotty pick out something for the party. Kelly and Maddie pick out matching dresses and stuff to go with it while Tony picks out a dress shirts and sweater set and so does Scotty.

“Do you need anything for the rest of the week?”

“No, I know what I'm wearing to the recital and this is for the party. Everything else isn't as formal.”

“Who's recital?”

“Lucas, they both attend a school for music so his class is having a recital.” 

“Are all of you going?”

“Yeah ...” 

“Then pick out another outfit both of you and I'll help the girls do the same.” Tony and Scotty roll their eyes but pick out another outfit getting pants this time for both.

“Joann means well but feels kids can never have enough clothes.” Tony smiles,

“I'll bring pictures of my clothes at school then. I think I have enough for 10 kids there.” Mac and Scotty laugh.

“She really does want you to pick out a gift you will like Tony. It doesn't have to be big but something you want.”

“Something I want?”

“Yes, you keep saying you don't need anything but make it something you want. We know you liked your computer that's why she wanted to replace it.”

“I know what I want but I know Anthony and Uncle Ham will give me money so I figured I'd buy it. They say buy what I need so ...”

“Can we buy it here or …?”

“Yeah I was going to buy it before I went back and take it on the plane.” They go to the toy store next for Kelly's birthday present and Joann gets stuff for them to do on the trip. Then they go to the electronics store where Tony picks out a radio he's been wanting for the dorm.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, I was going to buy it before I went back. I have a walk man but it eats up batteries and I can plug this isn't the wall.” Joann was satisfied with that and let Tony get cassette tapes to go with it and then they head home where Gibbs and Brian had to go to the base.

“Will you boys be okay here? I know they were going to do something with you.” Jackson smiles,

“We can do something with them. We're not helpless when it comes to them.” Shannon smiles,

“Of course not but we need the van.”

“And we'll take my truck the boys can ride in the back.” Everyone eaves and Jackson takes them out to lunch and then he movies. When they were getting ready for he party after Jackson and Tony start talking.

“What are your plans for your third week of break? Jethro told me you're not going back to school for the final week.”

“I was hoping to stay in Stillwater for the two weeks. I know we're supposed to go camping and do stuff but I want to spend more time there.

“I like that and I was going to ask you but I didn't now if you already had plans.”

“No, I was going to ask you if that was okay. Can Scotty come too?”

“Of course if he doesn't have other plans.” Scotty thought it was a great idea and after pizza, cake and ice cream everyone leaves and it doesn't take long for Kelly and Maddie to fall asleep. Gibbs and Tony take Joann and Mac to the airport.

“Have fun on your vacation Gram.”

“I will and I hope we see you this summer. We'll be back to visit so I hope you'll be around.”

“I'll try to be. Let me know when you guys will come and I won't make plans so we can spend time together.” Joann hugs him and then Tony walks off with Mac and their luggage. 

“He's a good kid. We thought living on his own would change him.” Gibbs smiles,

“Shannon was worried about it too but he's the same Tony. I think having a stable family here helps. I don't think Anthony had him around when he had a step mom or girlfriend. We talk to him, write to him and he's welcome home whenever he wants.” Inside Tony was hugging Cheryl they weren't expecting to see.

“Hi Jethro, Joann we didn't know you were coming.”

“We're flying back home tonight. How are you guys doing?”

“Good, we decided to fly in so we could rent a van to drive the kids back to New York with room to stretch out tomorrow.” Gibbs smiles,

“Sounds like a good idea. The kids have a ton of things to take just for their clothes.” They wait for Joann and Mac's plane and then drive Cheryl and Robert to the house where they stay up talking while eating left over cake and ice cream.

“You can borrow our van. With the kids going with you we won't need it. There's plenty of room and the kids will have room to stretch out. Besides mom bought them stuff to do in the car so they probably will be more comfortable that way.”

“I appreciate that. Are you sure that Maddie's parents won't mind her going with us? Maddie's a good kid but ...”

“She trusts that if we're allowing Kelly to go with you and Tony that Maddie will be okay. Her mom is high strung but her dad is trying to get her mom to loosen up. They also heard of Anthony, Hamilton and Linda so that helps as well.”

“We thought it might help if we met them as well but ...”

“I think that would be good. It'll do Maddie some good to have fun and not be controlled and her mom to see she's fine being gone without her hovering.” The next morning Cheryl and Robert meet Maddie's parents who relaxed meeting them. Tony could tell it helped Mrs. Tyler to meet hem and he hoped they could relax and let Maddie just have fun and enjoy herself.


	44. Chapter 44

The first few days in New York were fine and everyone had fun. Cheryl and Robert had plenty of things to keep them busy including a show, a small street fair and of course shopping while Anthony gave them a tour of DE, took them out to lunch and gave Tony money to spend on all of them. After spending a couple of hours with Anthony by himself the day of the party Tony came home to find the girls had even more stuff. He tried not to say anything about it but thought Cheryl was going overboard since they had enough toys and things but there was a stack of gifts Tony assumed were for Anthony since he was making it clear the party was for him during the visit. When Cheryl and Robert drop them off on the way to dinner Robert stops Tony as the others walk up to the door.

“Are you okay Tony?”

“Yeah Papa just wished it was tomorrow already.” Robert looks at him. “I am not big on birthday's and not in the mood to celebrate Anthony's birthday that's all.”

“We'll do something for your birthday before taking you home Tony. Don't worry it's not all about him.” Tony nods,

“He made it clear the party was about him but it's okay. That's how it always has been.” Ceya joins them.

“Hi Tony,”

“Hi Ceya, how's it going in there?”

“I think it's going good. Would you and Cheryl like to come in to say hi? There might be some people you know.” Robert and Cheryl agree surprising Tony but he didn't notice anything odd until he couldn't see anyone.

“Where is everyone?” Ceya shrugs,

“They were in the living room.”

“That's weird the lights are off.” Tony felt something was off and when he reached for the light switch the lights came on and everyone he could think of was standing there.

“Surprise!” Tony jumps while they either hug him or shake his hand wishing him a happy birthday stunning him.

“What …?” Anthony smiles,

“The party wasn't for both of us but a surprise party for you. It took a lot of sneaking around but I hope no one let it slip. Ceya went to a lot of work for this.” Tony shakes his head.

“No … I had no idea.” Anthony hugs him.

“Happy birthday Junior.” Tony went around greeting people seeing Sean and his family he was really surprised.

“How …?”

“Anthony asked dad to come here for an interview for DE which he aced and got the job. We decided to stay for the party since we're here through the weekend anyway.”

“That's great and it's a great company.” Tony turns to be hugged by Joann and Mac. “Gram, I thought you guys were going on vacation.”

“We are but we leave tomorrow. We wouldn't miss this party for anything though.” Tony grins.

“Sean Potter this is my Gram and Gramps Joann and Mac Fielding. Gram, Gramps this is my roommate from St. Xavier's. His dad just interviewed to work for Anthony.” Joann smiles,

“It's nice to meet you Sean.”

“You too Ma'am.” Tony eventually made his way to Shannon and Gibbs.

“Were you surprised?”

“Yes, why didn't you say something? I've been dreading this party since Anthony told me about it.” Shannon chuckles,

“Then it would ruin the surprise. They really wanted to do this for you and I thought they were exaggerating past birthday's until you mentioned it. Then I knew we had to keep it a secret so you would be surprised.” Tony nods looking around the room seeing people he hadn't thought about being in New York. “This is why we agreed to let Kelly come spend the week here. They wanted to throw you a party and have you here for the week.”

“Well they achieved the surprise and shock value.” Kelly comes running over. “You sneak,” Kelly giggles,

“Your face was funny when we surprised you.”

“Well I wasn't expecting this kind of party.” Kelly grabs his hand. “Where are we going?”

“In the backyard that's where the party is. There's games to play too.” Tony was surprised by the backyard was filled with stuff for a kids party. They played kid games with Sean and Scotty also playing though they were aimed for little kids. When they took a break to eat Tony sat with both of them.

“I can't believe they were able to pull this off.” Scotty laughs,

“If you could've seen your face the whole way here though … you looked like you'd rather go through basic training than come here.” Tony laughs,

“I actually thought it'd be a better option. I was also jealous that the girls were getting so many things every time I was doing something else and all I was getting was to watch Anthony have a good party.” Scotty laughs,

“Some of hat's for you to take home for your birthday. They're not good at hiding things but yeah Nona bought them things but your gift pile is pretty big.” Scotty motions to the pile and Tony was shocked. “Ceya kept asking me if I thought they were things you would like.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she wanted you to have a good party. She went out of her way to make sure that you would enjoy yourself.” Tony was shocked someone thought that much of him that had no connection to him. Sean looks around.

“Do you actually know all these people?”

“The adults yes but Anthony's associates brought their kids they're the odd ones looking like they're going to a fashion show instead of a party. I thought I was dressed up for the party.” Sean and Scotty laugh as the kids who Tony didn't know were sitting around prim and proper eating delicately even the boys and when they played games they were polite trying to stay clean and out of the way. “I need a drink, would you guys like something?” Sean and Scotty agree so Tony went to the cooler with the drinks and Ceya motions him inside.

“That's the drinks for the kids. I stocked up on your soda if you want some. Most of the kids aren't allowed soda so I thought you might want some.”

“Thank you Ceya,”

“You're welcome, the punch was Blake and Lucas' idea. They wanted it to be a true kids party with everything I do for them.” Tony smiles,

“Thank you for the party. Scotty told me you were wanting to make sure it was something I would enjoy and I am. More than you can know this means a lot to me.” Ceya hugs him.

“When Anthony told me about past parties with not so great outcomes he also told me he wanted to do something for you.”

“Yeah I kind of expected this to be the same but I'm glad I was wrong.” Tony takes the soda's outside to finish eating.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just happy. I was dreading this party but I would've been happy with something smaller if it wasn't just about Anthony.”

“Your step mom is really nice to do this for you. Mom and dad were worried about it but no one treats them differently though we're not ...” Tony smiles,

“You're not any different unless you're hiding a second head or something.” They laugh and go back to playing games before having cake and ice cream. Before leaving Anthony's associates handed Tony checks telling him to buy himself something nice. They take the presents and a sleeping Kelly and Maddie out to the van.

“Are you ready to go back to Cheryl's? I'm sure you had a long day.”

“I would like to stay and talk with Anthony. I have a change of clothes in the van just in case I got the change o change or something happened to my clothes.” Gibbs hugs him.

“Okay, call us and I'll come for you.” Anthony and Tony hep clean up as Blake and Lucas fell asleep before Kelly and Maddie.

“Did you enjoy yourself Junior?”

“Yeah thanks for everything. The party was amazing and I had a blast. Scotty said that Ceya kept checking to make sure I would like what she was doing. That means a lot too that she wanted to make it right.”

“She did and the boys were happy to help. Their birthday's are in the summer so we hope you'll return for them.” Tony nods,

“I will and try to make it as nice as this one was.” After cleaning they sit down with some leftovers to talk.

“I know you weren't looking forward to coming thinking it was a double birthday party but I do appreciate that you would come anyway.”

“It wouldn't be fair not to. Are you and Ceya going to do anything?”

“There's a dinner with some associates for DE. That's when we got to talking. When I mentioned Kelly and Scotty coming to New York Shannon thought I was crazy.” Tony laughs,

“I never thought they would agree. I wanted to come and spend time with just the two of us that's why I wanted to come next week but this week was fun and good.”

“She told me that when you guys were already on your way here so nothing could be done. I tried to arrange it but time ran away from me.” Tony smiles,

“It's fine, I still had fun and I did get time with you.” Ceya comes out with more gift bags.

“These are for Easter, I forgot to send them with your parents. Not full baskets but just Easter things.”

“Thank you Ceya,” Tony soon calls Gibbs for a ride and finds himself exhausted.

“Everyone but Robert's asleep at the house. Dad's sorry he couldn't make it but he'll be at the house on Sunday for your birthday.”

“Thats fine and I really don't nee a birthday after this.” Gibbs smiles.

“Well it's definitely not a party but we do have plans for you. Then next week I'll come down Thursday and we can spend Friday and Saturday camping and then back for Easter on Sunday then leave you and Scotty there alone for the last week.”

“Sounds good to me. These bags are from Ceya for Easter for us.”

“She's a good person.” Tony nods,

“I have to find a way to tank her. This is more than I ever expected and I fee just saying thank you isn't enough.”

“I'm sure your mom and Cheryl can help you come up with something.” At the house it didn't take Tony long to fall asleep and the next day by the time Tony got up not only was everyone else up they were going through the pictures from the day before. Tony hadn't noticed anyone taking pictures but there were plenty of pictures of him and other people along with the party itself. Shannon had brought a photo album to arrange the pictures to give Ceya and Antony a copy which they loved. By the time they head back to Virginia Tony was glad the long week was over and hoped time in Stillwater would be calmer.


	45. Chapter 45

When Jackson and Maddie's parents went to pick her up Tony was trying to sort through his piles of presents. Cheryl and Robert sent almost as many as the other guests put together and Tony was opening them then sorting them into what they were. He had movies, books, games, some camping type stuff for Stillwater and 7 different checks including one from Anthony and Ceya. Scotty was making a list of who gave him what while Kelly and Maddie sorted things.

“Looks like the party was successful.”

“Hi Grandpa and yeah, it was more than I expected.” Kelly hugs Jackson as Tony opens the last gift. “Sweet!” The last gift was from Kelly and it was a handheld game system with two games.”

“Do you like it? You don't have one and you're always flying everywhere.”

“I love it Kel.” Jackson makes a face and Tony remembers he asked Jackson for one. “Where did you get the idea for it?” Kelly shrugs,

“We saw them and I know you like games. Did you ask someone for it?” Jackson shakes his head and Tony smiles.

“No, I hadn't thought about it but I love it.” Shannon joins them looking for Kelly and Maddie.

“You have the game.” Tony nods,

“Kelly got it for me to take when I fly places because she thought I would like it.” Shannon smiles,

“That's great and a good idea. I came to see what happened with Kelly and Maddie because your parents are here Maddie.” She squeals and goes downstairs with Kelly following. “We got you one of those.” Jackson nods,

“So did I.” Tony groans,

“I had no idea she even thought about it until I opened it.” Scotty laughs,

“I tried to interest her in something else but I couldn't say that and Nona thought it was a good idea.” Shannon laughs,

“We can return the other ones and you can pick something else out. Maybe games or something to go with it.” Tony nods,

“Or a big pack of batteries.” Jackson laughs,

“I got you batteries and a charger for them. I remember you saying that your walk man goes through a lot so I thought you could use it.”

“Thanks Grandpa and yes I can.” Kelly comes up.

“Tony, Mr. Tyler wants to talk to you.” They go down where Maddie was telling her parents about the party.

“Hi, how was your trip?”

“It was good. How did Maddie behave?”

“She behaved very well and we had a lot fun.” Tony hands Mrs. Tyler a photo album. “Nona put it together with pictures we took this week for her and showing what we did.”

“Thank you, it probably tells more stories than Maddie can. How much do we owe you? We should've asked before we left but ...”

“I hadn't thought about it.” Tony hadn't considered charging them. Gibbs nods,

“I'm sure you can come up with a reasonable price.” Mr. Tyler hands Tony a check for $350.

“How does that seem?” Tony stares at it. “If it's not enough just say so. We haven't left her for a week before so we don't know the going rate.”

“Its fine … maybe a bit much but it's fine.” Gibbs looks at the check.

“Are you sure that's what you want to pay? Its up to Tony but ...”

“It was worth it to us.” Mrs. Tyler nods hugging Maddie.

“The trip did a lot for us and thank you Tony.” Shannon and Tammy bring Maddie's things down and Mrs. Tyler stares.

“My mom took them shopping for New York saying they could never have enough clothes and then so did Cheryl. Cheryl got more toys then clothes though.” Maddie nods,

“I can donate some of my old toys though to make room.” Mr. Tyler smiles,

“That sounds like a good idea and tell your Nona and Gram thank you from us.” They leave and Tony puts the check with the others and Gibbs notices.

“How many checks do you have?”

“8 with Maddie's parents check. The others are for my birthday from Anthony's associates and one from Anthony and Ceya. He included a note to save the others and spend his on my birthday gift.” Shannon laughs,

“I'm almost afraid to ask what you want.”

“I didn't tell him anything he never asked. I used to tell him I wanted a party like Mama used to throw just for me but that was years ago. They did that with Ceya so … there's nothing to top it.” Gibbs smiles,

“You should send them a thank you letter.”

“I will but I want to do something more. I just don't know what.” Shannon smiles,

“We'll help you figure it out.” Tony and Jackson go to the mall to get him a present.

“You don't have to get me anything Grandpa. The game was ...”

“It was a good idea and yes I do. If I had been able to go to the party you would've gotten two gifts. Kelly has such a good heart wanting to get people things she knows they can and will use. Now I know you have a bike in California so you don't need one of those … what about something to use when you come visit me?” Tony grins,

“I'd like that. Scotty and I can't wait to go camping next weekend. I'm glad it's not going to be snowing like last year.” Jackson laughs,

“I think that was the only year it snowed too hard for us to go camping. Let's go to the outdoor store and see what they have.” Tony picks out a three person tent for him and Scotty to use so they would have room to wiggle around. Then they get two sleeping bags and mats to sleep on. Then the next morning Shannon, Tony, Kelly and Scotty go to a use book sale at a local sports center.

“Okay, let's split up and meet back here in 2 hours.”

“Can I go with Tony and Scotty?” Shannon sighs,

“Come with me Kel. We'll look at the kids books.” Kelly pouts,

“But their books are by the kids books and we'll go fast that way. I'll behave and you can look at your books.” Tony smiles,

“It's fine Mom we can keep an eye on her.”

“Okay well then it might not take as long if I don't have to shop in two spots but come find me if you're done early.” Kelly and Tony quickly filled up a shopping cart while Scotty brought Tammy's wheeled cart filling that. Shannon had Kelly's wagon filled when she found them. “Whoa, how many did you guys get?” Tony shrugs,

“They were fifty cents or less so I grabbed whatever looked good. Kelly has a good chunk that are about the same.” Scotty nods,

“Me too but probably not as many as them two.” Shannon laughs,

“Your dad thought this would be boring for you. Did you guys find everything you wanted?” Tony nods going through a stack of magazines. “How old are they?”

“I think some are from the beginning and I love reading them.”

“Add them to the stack. It'll take a while to get checked out and we have to meet the others for lunch before we go to the next stop.” Tony pretends to think. 

“What's that? I don't remember something with that name.” Shannon shakes her head as they didn't tell Tony the plans for the day.

“You'll see when we get there.” When Tony tried to pay for the book Shannon refused even though he had the most of them. “Birthday boys don't pay for anything.”

“Yeah but mom ...”

“I know how much you like to read and didn't know things were half off today so I expected to pay more for the books.” Gibbs was surprised by the books but glad Tony didn't find the sale odd.

“Are you kidding Dad? It was paradise in there. Yesterday who knows how many more I could've found.” Gibbs laughs,

“Well if you come back for it next year then you can go on Saturday if you want.” Shannon frowns,

“Come from where?” Tony sighs,

“I got accepted to return to St. Xavier's again next year. This time with a full scholarship and Nona and Papa said they'll pay for the dorm again if Sean and I want to share one again.” Shannon hugs him,

“I didn't even think of that. Of course you should return to St. Xavier's. I guess I didn't think about it as you going away to school anymore.”

“So you don't mind?”

“Of course not. Even if I did I wouldn't let that stop you from going. You enjoy the school, your grades are excellent and I haven't heard of you getting into any trouble so I don't see why you shouldn't go back.” Tony hugs her.

“I'm having too much fun to get into trouble. There's always something to do around campus and when there's not I go over to Uncle Eric's house. Aunt Sophia always finds something for me to do even if it's watching the twins so she can shop alone or take a nap.”

“I remember those days and don't miss them.” Gibbs laughs,

“We should get going to lunch so the afternoon is ahead of us.” After lunch at Tony's favorite Chinese buffet they go to a carnival. 

“Cool!” Gibbs smiles,

“You don't mind it's not fancy? There's plenty to do but ...”

“No, I love carnivals but I don't get to go to many. Anthony thought they were dirty but I love them.” Tony and Scotty spent the afternoon playing the games when Kelly wasn't dragging them on rides. They didn't win but a few prizes each but they had fun playing and it was a good afternoon. 

“So what do you want for dinner? There's still cake and ice cream at home but today's your day.”

“I'm fine with anything mom. I don't need to eat anything special … other than the cake.” Shannon laughs,

“Good because I made your favorite cake but we do have stuff for a cookout at home.”

“That sounds perfect.” When Tony got home he found everyone had called to wish him a happy birthday so he called everyone but Joann and Mac back since they were on vacation. He talked to Sean the longest and he told Tony they were going to spend the two weeks left of Spring Break moving to New York so Tony was happy for them.


	46. Chapter 46

Tony and the guys spent Friday and Saturday camping and fishing not returning to Stillwater until late Saturday night. Anthony, Blake and Lucas had joined them so it was fun and they also had fun buying more camping equipment for them all to share. Tony and Scotty spent time exploring the woods, camping on their own and just having fun so when they had to return home so Tony could pack to return to California they were disappointed.

“You're always welcome to come back for a visit Tony even if it's just for the weekend.”

“I will grandpa and thanks for the past two weeks. It's been a lot of fun just exploring and camping out.” Jackson smiles,

“I'm glad you had fun. I was worried you boys would be bored and want to go home early.” Tony shakes his head.

“If I didn't have to go back to school I wouldn't want to go back home at all. I don't think the schools here I'd enjoy as much.” Jackson laughs,

“They don't have schools like yours around here so probably not.” When they get to Virginia Tony wanted to cook the night before he went back to school.

“They can't make good lasagna if you paid them and gave them ingredients. It's vegetarian with no meat and little cheese. Zucchini and spaghetti sauce pretty much.”

“You tried it?”

“I didn't think it could be that bad and I was craving lasagna. Aunt Sophia made one that weekend but she doesn't make homemade sauce so it was better but the sauce wasn't the same.” Shannon smiles,

“You can cook whenever you're home.” After dinner they sat around talking. “Are you going to take your bank card to school?”

“I don't know … Nona and Papa say I shouldn't be afraid to use it while I feel sometimes I might use it too much. They say I can use it for anything but ...” Shannon nods,

“You can always take out money to spend there. Yes you can use their money, they did wonder if you really spent that little or if you were holding back.”

“Some of both but they encouraged me to treat us more often.”

“How often …?”

“We eat out twice a week and go to the thrift shop once a week to look for books. He likes the western books so I know he'll read some of the ones you're going to ship out.”

“If you pack up the others so I can ship them out when or if you need them then I can do that too.”

“They already are and by the door so they're easy to find. Next month is a big neighborhood yard sale by Uncle Eric's and they're participating to get rid of all the baby stuff the twins outgrew.” 

“Did they say why they didn't go to New York? I thought for sure they would go for your birthday or at least Easter? I know Cheryl and Robert went to California but they didn't say why?”

“The twins got sick and they didn't want to fly with them because they don't fly well when they're not sick. They're going to do something when we go back but it's not a big deal. Nona flew out to fuss over them that's why they didn't go for Easter but it's fine. I see them all the time anyway.” Gibbs nods,

“What are their plans?”

“What do you mean?” Gibbs looks at him.

“They don't do things small when it comes to you. None of them do but you're definitely the favorite.”

“Just a nice dinner for me, Sean … well I don't know actually. Sean's mom usually babysits for extra money and they moved to New York but now they won't have a sitter.” Shannon smiles,

“That was the one good thing about living near family sometimes.” Tony nods,

“That's what Aunt Sophia says about leaving them with me and Sean. I'd be happy with pizza from Pizza world but who knows.” Kelly's eyes get big.

“They have good pizza.” Tony nods,

“They deliver to Uncle Eric's house so we order when babysitting. He pays us good and leaves money for dinner and snacks.” Shannon laughs,

“They know how to treat the babysitters. I'd be lucky to have a drink I like when I babysat.” They laugh and later it's just Tony and Gibbs up as he went through his bags to make sure that he packed everything and ended up with another box to be shipped out.

“What else do you need for the trip tomorrow?”

“Nothing right now. I have the game, a magazine and book … plus my walk man to listen to the tapes. If you ship out the box then I don't have to try and drag all my clothes on the plane. If I don't wear them now I'll probably outgrow some by the summer time or the next time I come home.” Gibbs nods,

“You've grown since you came home for Spring Break. If you want to take your bank card to California in case you see something you want it's fine or you need to buy something. I'd say have extra cash for those yard sales. I know they can grow quickly and things add up.”

“I will and I can't think of anything but if I go to the mall with Uncle Eric and Aunt Sophia they'll probably buy it anyway.” Gibbs laughs,

“Your mom's still trying to get over everything Cheryl and Robert bought Kelly. They warned us but ...”

“Some were for her birthday and some were just because. I didn't get as many things during the week but I didn't know about the party so ...”

“You made out good considering you didn't want to go.”

“Yeah Papa could tell I wasn't happy about it when we got there though I was going to be nice because Ceya was making an effort for Anthony. I never thought ...”

“That's why we didn't make party plans here. They could host a bigger party though I didn't know Sean and his family would be there but they had fun.”

“They had a blast and Sean was impressed by everything. His family is really nice and hopefully things will improve for them.” The next morning Tony and the others go out for breakfast before his flight.

“Are you sure you have everything you don't need shipped Tony?”

“Yes, I checked it before we left. I have made sure that I have enough entertainment in my bag for 10 flights. I have a change of clothes, a book, magazine, my games, batteries, headphones and the luggage tag with the school's address.”

“What about money? Do you have cash?”

“In my wallet in my pocket along with a phone card in case something happens so I don't have to look for one.”

“Okay, it's not like you haven't flown before I just worry.” Tony hugs Shannon,

“I love you mom and I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get to the dorms to let you know I got there safely and Uncle Eric's picking me up from the airport so it might be from his house but I'll call that I landed safe.”

“I love you too Tony and stay safe.” On the plane Tony fell asleep almost right away on the almost empty flight until it was time to land.

“Tony!” Tony was surprised when Cheryl and Eric pick him up from the airport. “How was the flight?”

“I don't know I slept the whole way.” Cheryl hugs him.

“Then I hope you're hungry. I've been cooking all day and hoped you would be.” Eric nods,

“She wants to leave us frozen meals for later but she made pot roast for tonight.”

“That sounds great Nona and yes I'm starving.” They swing by the dorm for Sean and to drop off Tony's things. He calls home and tells them he got there safe.

“That's good, what are you guys doing for dinner?”

“Uncle Eric's here to take us to the house. Nona made pot roast but we wanted to drop off my stuff, get the pictures and things for the twins and pick up Sean for dinner.”

“Okay, enjoy and tell them hi for us.” At the house Tony fussed over the twins.

“They've grown so big. Did mommy and daddy start feeding you big people food cause you look like big people now.” Baby Eric sticks his tongue out and Tony laughs.

“They actually did start on baby food and it was hit and miss with it. That's what was making them sick. Some they didn't like and others made them sick. Like Eric is allergic to carrots and Sarah is allergic to fruits. Well not allergic but it comes right back out. The doctor thinks it's the food since they don't have that problem with other food.” Tony cuddles both of them.

“Poor things finally get some yummy foods and you can't even eat it.” Sophia laughs,

“Since when do you like carrots?”

“I don't like them cooked but I do like fruit. Except for Nona's carrots in her pot roast.” Sophia laughs,

“That's what she's been saying and she put extra in there just for you.” After dinner Tony gave the twins their toys and clothes. “You didn't have to get them anything Tony. You went for your birthday not for them.”

“Of course I did. I couldn't skip over them. Besides not everything is from New York though the toys are.” Baby Eric put the toys in his mouth and grins. “It's not food silly.” Baby Eric just grinned and Sophia and Eric bring him a stack of gifts.

“We know we promised to take you out to dinner but with no sitter … we still got you presents.” Cheryl frowns,

“You don't have a sitter?”

“Sean's mom was our sitter so I could go during the day but now they moved so I don't have one yet. I'm going to start interviewing them next week.”

“Well then you guys go out while we're still here. You can go out to dinner tomorrow so you don't have to worry about a sitter.” Sophia and Eric look at each other.

“Will that work for you two?” Tony and Sean look at each other.

“You're inviting me?”

“Well only if you want to go but yes.” Sean nods,

“That's fine by me, thanks.” They insisted Tony open his gifts anyway and Tony found a new camera and attachments for it. He also got a Polaroid camera and film that he loved.

“Thanks,”

“We know you like taking pictures and the quality of the camera helps but this way if you just want some quick shots you can get them as well.” Tony was happy with his gifts and thought about what he could do with the cameras as they head back to the dorms. Everyone was getting there from spring break so Tony spent time greeting everyone as they caught up about what everyone did. It took Tony a long time to fall asleep that night with the time difference and sleeping on the plane so Tony had time to think about what he wanted with his birthday money.


End file.
